Luz
by dcimaginegirl
Summary: Rachel lleva doce años huyendo de su pasado, atormentada por demonios que no se atreven a dejarla, ha llegado a un punto en su vida en donde siente que nunca podrá ser completamente feliz hasta que conoce a Quinn con una historia parecida a la suya y decide ayudarla sin saber que ella sería el motivo que necesitaba para salir adelante. [PROHIBIDA LAS ADAPTACIONES]
1. Chapter 1: Un aniversario más

**Pensé mucho en publicar esto primero porque se ha convertido en una historia muy especial para mi segundo porque quizás no les interese leer pero saben qué? decidí hacerlo esto es por lo que deje de escribir enigmática y si borre la historia porque me encuentro terriblemente bloqueada con ella así que es mejor esperar a que mis ideas se acomoden. esta historia ya la tengo casi terminada y es por eso que me animo a compartirla.**

 **Esto fue lo que escribí les advierto que toca temas sensibles y si no quieren leer no lo hagan. En algunos casos puede ser doloroso leer pero luego comienzas a notar que todo tiene un porque y sin duda quiero compartir con ustedes uno de los mas valiosos mensajes que he recibido...**

 **Esta basado en una historia real, así es la realidad siempre supera a la ficción pero como esto es un fanfic debe haber luz como su título lo indica así que dentro de tanta oscuridad siempre habrá algún motivo para salir adelante. Este es una historia para aprender a apreciar los pequeños detalles que la vida nos regala y que la mayor parte del tiempo ignoramos.**

 **Me he enamorado de la Quinn y de la Rachel de esta historia espero que con el tiempo ustedes también lo hagan.**

 **Desactive mi twitter porque creo que será bueno alejarme un poco de aquello así que si quieren decirme algo comenten aquí o en mi instagram que es : dcimaginegirl**

 **A ti gracias por todo, gracias por que me enseñaste que no todo es dolor, es por eso que debo avanzar y quizás en un futuro ser mejor...ser lo que realmente siempre pensaste de mi...te quiero.**

 **Casi me olvido... sonrían la vida es mas bonita si lo hacemos.**

* * *

 _Si dejaras de ver en sus ojos el dolor de su pasado lograrías darte cuenta de la persona maravillosa que tienes delante de ti._

 _La libertad es un lujo que no todos pueden permitirse._

* * *

 **Luz**

 **Capítulo 1: Un aniversario más**

El único sonido que se escuchaba en ese amplio pasillo era el de mis tacones contra el suelo, conocía a la perfección cada rincón del mismo ya que había pasado más tiempo del que hubiera querido allí escuchando sentencias y logrando que criminales pagaran por sus delitos.

Hoy era un día como todos bueno para mí lo era pero para la prensa y todo el mundo era un aniversario más de lo sucedido.

Entre a la sala y observe el rostro de mi defendida, estaba nerviosa pero yo sabía que íbamos a ganar, nunca perdía y esta no iba a ser la excepción

En la corte soy una persona completamente diferente, en la corte debo ser fuerte, debo ser astuta, debo enfrentar mis miedos y usarlos a mi favor.

-La corte declara al acusado culpable por los cargos imputados y se lo condena a 20 años en la cárcel, guardias llévenselo

-Maldita – me gritaba mientras le colocaban las esposas – maldita vas a pagar por esto

-Siga hundiéndose señor Miller en veinte años veremos si tiene la misma fuerza para amenazarme – le sonreí – ya todo acabo – me dirigí a mi cliente que era una mujer de 40 años quien finalmente había decidido decir basta y denunciar a su marido por maltrato, abuso y tráfico de drogas.

-Gracias señorita – me abrazo y yo correspondí, un vez más se había hecho justicia.

Tome mis cosas y salí de la sala sonriente, muchos me catalogan de fría, de calculadora pero era lo que debía hacer, era como debía mostrarme ante todos para conseguir mi objetivo.

-Buen trabajo allá adentro Berry – dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

-Damon – sonreí – gracias.

-Lo hiciste bien – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí – felicitaciones

-Es mi trabajo

-Tienes que defender a los inocentes lo sé – acaricio mi mejilla – tengo que defender a la señora Gonzales ahora en el estrado pero te marco en la noche

-Mucha suerte, estoy segura de que ganaras.

-Te amo – me miro una vez más y se alejó de mi

También lo amaba pero nuestra relación iba en picada, lo podía sentir cada día era más y más duro, sabía que no sería fácil sacarnos del hoyo en el que estábamos pero iba a luchar por lograrlo.

 _"A doce años del caso que estremeció al mundo, su protagonista ha conseguido seguir adelante con su vida, como muchos de ustedes recordaran que un dos de marzo a las ocho y media de la mañana, Rachel Berry de ocho años de edad se iba hacia su escuela…Como era costumbre su padre la vigilaba desde la ventana del edificio en donde vivían ya que el camino no era largo motivo por el cual la pequeña se dirigía sola pero aquel día en un descuido Rachel desapareció sin dejar rastro, días después testigos afirmaron que un sujeto se la había llevado en un auto blanco el mismo que fue rastreado por la policía pero pasarían cuatro años para que el mundo entero conociera la verdadera historia de lo sucedido…"_

A pesar de los años no me acostumbro a escuchar mi nombre en las noticias, es escalofriante recordar todo lo que sucedió, pero de a poco me acostumbre, no quise cambiar de identidad después de lo que sucedió ya que tenía que hacerle frente a mi realidad así que cuando cumplí 18 años decidí estudiar leyes y el motivo principal para esto era que quería ayudar a personas que como yo habían sufrido, quería evitar que injusticias siguieran ocurriendo.

-Estás en todos los noticieros

-Lo sé – respondí sin darle mayor importancia – es un aniversario más.

-¿Estas bien?

-Por supuesto Jake, deja de preocuparte tanto, estoy bien con el tiempo aprendí a no dejar que esto me afecte demasiado.

-Bien, te creo hermanita.

Jake Berry, es mi hermano, al igual que yo decidió estudiar leyes y ambos pudimos entrar a la misma universidad para perseguir nuestro sueño déjenme decirles que él es todo para mí por lo que agradecía que siempre estuviera al pendiente de lo que necesitaba y sobre todo que me protegiera.

Ahora yo, Rachel Barbra Berry tengo 26 años, soy abogada y no he perdido un solo caso, mi nombre es muy conocido por las razones equivocadas, algo que ni el tiempo ha conseguido cambiar ya que todos me recuerdan como la niña que estuvo secuestrada por 4 años, por 1406 días. La niña que tuvo que vivir encerrada en un sótano húmedo, la niña que escapo.

Mi terapeuta dice que es mejor dejar el pasado a donde corresponde y vivir el presente y eso es lo que trato hacer, ahora tengo mi vida, mi carrera pero el fantasma de mi pasado siempre estará acechándome, no me avergüenzo de lo que tuve que vivir ya que aprendí que no puedo asumir la culpa de quien me hizo esto, solo puedo avanzar.

-¿Qué tal estuvo su día? – me pregunta mi madre al llegar a casa.

-Normal, nada fuera de lo común – le respondo sonriendo

-Eso es bueno…

-Estoy bien deja de preocuparte tanto – sé que está nerviosa, es el aniversario de mi escape, su nombre es Shelby Corcoran es una gran mujer que tuvo que soportar toda la tragedia ella sola, tuvo que hacerle frente a lo peor, ella es mi compañera y mejor amiga y si estoy muy orgullosa de la familia que tengo

Ya ahora después de tanto tiempo aún sigo pensando en ¿Qué hizo mi madre para no rendirse?

-Bueno, lo siento no puedo evitar recordar todo

-Pero eso ya paso mamá – interviene Jake – ahora todo está bien.

Estamos en casa, vivimos a las afueras de la ciudad, todo es mucho más tranquilo aquí, me siento más libre, lejos de todo el bullicio y el ajetreo constante de una metrópolis. Aún vivo con mi madre y es que el vínculo que tenemos es difícil de romper.

Cuando murió mi padre esta familia termino por romperse pero cuando volví a casa pudimos arreglarlo, pudimos salir adelante.

A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué a mí? Es algo que no paro de pensar, ha habido otros casos como el mío, pero ninguno tan dramático, fueron 4 años de mi vida que tuve que pasar en la oscuridad, de cierta manera me alegro que nadie tuviera que vivir lo que yo tuve que soportar.

Después de la cena voy a darme una ducha ya que necesito relajarme un poco, al terminar me meto en mi cama a descansar, fue un día complicado y agradezco que se termine, de cierta manera recordar todo es volver a sentir la rabia y el miedo que tenía aquel día.

"Buenas noches Rach"

"Hey buenas noches"

Recibo un mensaje de él y me hace sonreír al instante, estoy ansiosa porque ya llegue mañana.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, acabe de cenar y ahora estoy recostada en mi cama"

"Descansa mi amor, mañana pasare por ti temprano así que prepárate, será la cita de ensueño te lo aseguro"

"Lo se Damon, así será"

Damon es un gran sujeto, ha sido muy paciente conmigo es la primera relación estable que he conseguido mantener, trabaja como abogado en el mismo bufet del que soy parte y lo conocí ya que juntos ganamos unos de los casos más complicados de lavado de dinero, se convirtió en todo lo que necesitaba y doy gracias de tenerlo a mi lado. Pero últimamente ha sido muy difícil, el trabajo me absorbe por lo que debo asumir mi culpa en todo esto, sé que a veces lo descuido es por eso que las discusiones se han hecho más constantes.

La mañana llegó rápido y afortunadamente conseguí dormir bien.

Al salir de mi casa observo a Damon bajar de su auto con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza y al verlo entiendo que no podría encontrar a alguien mejor que él. Tengo que lograr que esto funcione, estas vacaciones deben ayudar y estoy convencida de que esta es nuestra última oportunidad para salvar lo que tenemos.

-Buenos días mi amor – se acerca y me besa despacio - ¿estás lista?

-Por supuesto – le sonrió

Hace un mes pedimos unas pequeñas vacaciones para ambos, el trabajo suele ser demasiado estresante y los horarios caóticos por lo que pasar un tiempo a solas nos hará bien, llevamos saliendo dos años y soy feliz a su lado. Definitivamente compartir un tiempo lejos de todo es lo que necesitamos ahora. Debo salvar esta relación, sé que es complicado pero debo lograrlo.

Entre a su auto y puse música de inmediato ya que odiaba los silencios e íbamos conversando de cualquier tontería, Damon tenía un sentido del humor que adoraba y siempre buscaba hacerme sonreír, era increíble encontrar a alguien a quien no le importara mi pasado.

El viaje fue tranquilo finalmente llegamos a la casa de los padres de Damon, estaba cerca del lago y sería bueno para ambos tener un poco de privacidad.

-Vamos – me sonrió al llegar, bajamos del auto y tomamos las valijas para meterlas en la casa.

El lugar era impresionante, los muebles y el suelo de madera le daban un toque increíble, era espacioso y la vista que teníamos era única, me acerque a él y lo abrace

-Gracias por hacer esto

-¿Qué cosa? – me sonrió.

-Darnos unas pequeñas vacaciones

-Haré todo por la mujer que más amo – se acercó a mí y lentamente me comenzó a besar.

Si había algo que adoraba de Damon era que siempre era muy atento conmigo, me trataba como si fuera una obra de arte que podía romperse con tocarla, me hacía sentir amada y sobre todo protegida.

Sentí sus manos en mi cadera y yo me aferre a su cuello, sabía que teníamos muchos problemas encima pero de verdad quería que nuestra relación funcionara, sabía que no podría encontrar a un hombre que entendiera que mi pasado no era sencillo, un hombre que me amara como él lo hacía.

-Te voy a preparar la cena – dijo susurrando sobre mis labios

-Amo cuando te pones a cocinar – le sonreí

El día fue hermoso como pocos, desde que decidí que era hora de dejar mis miedos atrás las cosas comenzaron a mejorar, aun así mi vida no era fácil y jamás lo seria aun ahora doce años después de lo que sucedió continuaba yendo a terapias cada semana, aun habían cosas que me costaban hablar y si alguien me preguntaba ¿ya lo superaste? Diría con seguridad de que no lo he hecho.

Al día siguiente estábamos sentados frente al lago admirando la tranquilidad del lugar mientras Damon sujetaba mi mano y disfrutábamos de una buena copa de vino.

-Un año más – dije de la nada.

-Sé que no te gusta hablar de eso…pero quizás te haría bien ya sabes lo que dice Paula

-Lo sé, pero es difícil – saque un cigarrillo de mi chaqueta y lo encendí – aun duele

-Y lo entiendo perfectamente, pero debes aprender a confiar en mí

-Confió en ti pero no me siento cómoda contándote una historia de terror, mi historia de terror

-Solo quiero que estés bien

-Algún día Damon

-No algún día, quiero que digas hoy comienza el cambio eres una mujer maravillosa y todo tu trabajo es impecable pero debes preocuparte más por ti.

-Me preocupo por mí – dije a la defensiva – pero odio hacerme la víctima, no necesito la lastima de los demás

-No sienten lastima, te admiran Rach

-Admiran a la niña que escapo no a mí

-Te admiran por cómo eres, por lo que has luchado y porque eres una sobreviviente – tomo de mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo – por favor estoy preocupado por ti

-¿Por mí? O ¿por nosotros?

-Por ambos – bajo la mirada y me arrepentí de haber sido tan cruel.

-Yo sé que las cosa entre nosotros no están bien y puede que nunca lo estén – suspire volviendo a tomar otra calada de mi cigarro.

-¿Quieres terminar?

-No, quiero intentarlo, porque no me quiero rendir contigo

-Ni yo contigo Rach

Ahí estaba yo en el lugar más romántico del mundo con un hombre maravilloso a mi lado y seguía sintiéndome vacía y créanme esa era una horrible sensación, Damon era todo lo que una mujer podía desear y era tan afortunada que se había fijado en mí, pero yo no podía darle todo no podía sentirme capaz de abrir mi corazón y contarle mis miedos, simplemente no podía.

Y así fue el día dos en ese lugar y sentí que ya había arruinado todo.

En el día tres decidimos dejar de lado la discusión y pasarla bien, salimos de caminata fuimos al lago y después a comer, fue tranquilo y realmente disfrute de su compañía pero aun así sentía ese vacío dentro de mí.

Estaba en la casa sentada en el sofá disfrutando de una taza de café bien cargado mientras esperaba que Damon regresara de comprar algunas cosas para la cena así que tome mi celular y le marque a la única persona que necesitaba en ese momento

-Hey – susurre

-¿Rach? ¿Estás bien?

-Hola Marley, si estoy bien, ahora estoy en las afueras de la ciudad con Damon

-Uy una pequeña luna de miel disfrútala

-Si eso trato

-Rach, eres mi prima y siempre he pensado que eres la mujer más segura del mundo, pero por alguna razón cuando se trata de amor eres débil

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque deberías estar feliz, unos días lejos de todo y con el bombón de Damon es más de lo que cualquier mujer pediría

-No soy cualquier mujer – sonreí

-Bueno, pero aun así tienes todo para ser feliz, permítete sentir

-Es difícil a veces dejarme querer.

-Pues déjate de miedos, hay personas en situaciones peores a las tuyas

-A veces creo que no – suspire.

-Rach, sé que este es uno de esos días en los que ves todo oscuro pero hay luz, siempre la hay y estoy segura que esa luz pronto llegara a tu vida

-¿Ahora eres vidente?

-Vidente Marley Rose Berry, algo así – comenzó a reírse.

Marley era mi mejor amiga, era una chica increíble algo torpe a veces pero era mi más grande apoyo, trabajaba como asistente de la jefa de una compañía de moda, Marley no era la eminencia en moda así que cuando me hablo del trabajo no podía creerlo, pero a ella le gustaba había aprendido a querer ese mundo y a relacionarse bien en él. Tenía 23 años y estaba a punto de graduarse para convertirse en una gran fotógrafa.

Debía hacerle caso debía dejarme querer, pero ahí estaba yo Rachel Berry y mi temor por dejar que alguien entre del todo en mi vida.

Era el día cuatro y debíamos volver a casa, era difícil saber que iba a pasar con nosotros cuando volviéramos pero ya no quería pensar.

El viaje había sido un fracaso pero para Damon parecía ser un nuevo comienzo mientras que para mi había sido agotador.

Muchas veces me preguntaba ¿podré amar a alguien? Mi terapeuta decía que mi incapacidad para mostrar mis emociones era debido a que secuestro ya que me había robado la niñez, que mi captor había robado lo mejor de mí, pero ahora tenía una nueva vida y podía construir algo diferente quizás algo mejor, pero eso no era consuelo, no podía crear una vida de fantasía la que tenía era difícil satisfactoria a veces pero vacía.

-Te amo – me acerque a él y lo bese antes de que terminara de subir todas las valijas al auto

-Te amo Rach – me sonrió

Al entrar al auto me despedí de aquella casa suspire profundamente y coloque música ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? No lo entendía, tenía 26 años y estaba atrapada en una relación que no quería dejar por miedo a la soledad, tenía un trabajo que me consumía y de vez en cuando me afectaba, lo tenía todo y nada a la vez.

Viajamos de regreso hacia casa cuando notamos algo extraño, los autos estaban detenidos en medio de la carretera, estamos entrando a un pequeño pueblo y la gente se comenzó a amontonar para lograr ver que sucedía

-¿Qué sucede? – no habían pasado ni media hora desde que habíamos salido cuando observamos que la calle estaba cercada. Había varias patrullas, una ambulancia y varios policías custodiando que nadie cruzara.

-No lo sé – me dijo desconcertado – ese es David, bajare a preguntarle que sucede.

-Voy contigo

-No conseguiré que te quedes aquí ¿verdad?

-No, así que mejor vamos – bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia donde David, era el jefe de policía y lo conocíamos desde hacía años, Damon tomo mi mano y caminamos juntos tratando de averiguar que sucedía.

Nada me había preparado para ver lo que estaba por suceder, mi corazón latía deprisa y me sentía como anestesiada, era como revivir el día que escape, era el mismo escenario, la ambulancia, las patrullas, el sonido que no dejaba que me concentre

-Amor – me sostuvo Damon

-Estoy bien – trate de sonreír – estoy bien te lo prometo.

-Hey David – dijo Damon al acercarnos hacia el - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Damon, Rachel – nos miró preocupado – bueno, algo horrible

-¿Qué paso? – en ese momento observe como una chica salía corriendo siendo detenida por los policías, la chica gritaba y pedía que la ayudaran.

-Dios mío – dijo David y corrió hacia donde estaba la chica.

-No entiendo que sucede – estaba asustada, solo podía sujetar la mano de Damon fuertemente.

-Chicos les pediré que se alejen podría ser peligroso – aparecía Joseph a quien también conocíamos ya que trabajábamos junto al para resolver algunos casos

-Dios, solo queremos saber ¿Qué sucedió?

-La chica – suspiro – hace seis años que desapareció en Nueva York, recibimos una llamada hace como una hora, el maldito la tenía encerrada en una especie de cárcel en el subsuelo de la casa, es horrible hombre, horrible.

Mi mente no pudo evitar pensar en lo que yo había vivido, si yo pase cuatro años encerrada con un loco, pero ella había pasado seis años, 2190 días. Quizás no podía llegar a siquiera imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo, si pensaba que mi vida había sido una mierda y que ese desquiciado la había arruinado no quería saber que había sido para ella. Damon me abrazo fuertemente sabiendo que escuchar aquello sin duda me había afectado.

No tenía ni idea de que ese momento definiría mi vida para siempre, en ese momento entendí que la oscuridad esta en toda partes, que estaba en un mundo cada vez más enfermo pero también entendí que había luz y que aquella chica finalmente la había encontrado.


	2. Chapter 2: Una mas

**Capítulo 2: Una más**

Paula mi psicóloga me decía que existen diferentes etapas de shock, algunas personas no lo resisten y simplemente se desmayan, otras observan todo a su alrededor, gritan, lloran y hacen de todo porque alguien les explique qué sucede, otras permanecen ajenas a lo que pasa y no escuchan nada ya que su cerebro bloquea todos sus sentidos como mecanismo de defensa.

No podía evitar pensar en qué tipo de shock debería estar sintiendo aquella chica en esos momentos lo que me causaba escalofríos, no conocía su historia así que trataba de hacer memoria y recordé que yo hace seis años estaba terminando la universidad en Londres junto a mi hermano, quizás ese era el motivo por el cual nunca supe que había una chica desaparecida por tanto tiempo. Noticas como un secuestro que dura tanto tiempo con el paso de los días meses y hasta años se olvida fácilmente pero cuando la persona secuestrada es finalmente liberada se vuelve una noticia mundial.

A lo lejos observaba como la chica era atendida por los paramédicos y pocos minutos después aparecía un tipo que era sujetado por varios oficiales de policía, era un hombre mayor de unos 60 años más o menos.

Desgraciado fue lo primero que pensé y mi rabia aumentaba al escucharlo gritar que era inocente, lo único que me reconfortaba en aquellos momentos era que la policía lo tenía y que finalmente había hecho algo bien al atraparlo.

Mi estado era de pánico, me sentía aterrada pero no podía dejar que Damon lo notara, no quería se preocupara más de la cuenta así que trataba de mantener la calma mientras el solo seguía sujetándome fuertemente para evitar que desmayara. Finalmente me miro a los ojos y comprendió que todo eso me estaba afectando.

Damon me insistió para que volviéramos al auto y después de discutir un poco ya que no quería hacerlo termine aceptando, parte de mi quería ir y saber todos los detalles de lo que había sucedido, pero quizás eso solo me afectaría más.

-Hey – me miro – ¿estás bien?

-Seis años Damon – dije rápidamente

-Lo sé, es horrible, dios…el mundo cada vez está peor…

-Quiero hablar con David, quiero saber de ella – trate de salir del auto pero él me detuvo.

-No creo que sea lo adecuado Rach, de verdad creo que deberíamos mantenernos al margen de todo, por favor

-No, no lo haré, si ella necesita ayuda y vaya que la necesitara yo haré todo para que ese desgraciado se pudra en la cárcel

-Rach – acaricio mi mejilla – sé que esto tiene que ver con lo que viviste pero…

-Lo sé, él no es ese sujeto, lo se Damon, pero quiero hacerlo, vamos a hablar con David

Muchos años pase buscando casos que involucraran secuestros, Jake mi hermano me decía que estaba obsesionada por encontrar a alguien que se pareciera a mi captor y si era verdad, estaba decidida a encontrar a un maldito como él y hacerlo pagar.

Damon pensaba lo mismo y cada vez que tenía que defender a alguien que había sufrido lo mismo que yo me advertía que no reflejara mi caso en el que debía defender, pero era inevitable no hacerlo.

-Eres terca – me sonrió.

-Y no puedo cambiar – observe la preocupación en sus ojos – tengo que hacer esto.

-Entiendo – tomo mi mano y salimos nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba David.

Inevitablemente mi mirada busco a aquella chica en medio todos los policías pero no pude volver a verla, se la habían llevado inmediatamente hacia el hospital ya que tenían que atenderla.

Me costaba creer que en pleno siglo 21 siguieran pasando estas cosas pero esa era la realidad, cada día me convencía más que el mundo estaba enfermo.

-David- me acerque hacia él.

-Chicos, deberían irse no es seguro que estén aquí – dijo antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Quiero ayudar a la chica – lo interrumpí.

-Rachel – me miro preocupado – no creo que sea buena idea

-Por favor, tu sabes todo lo que he pasado tú mismo me rescataste hace doce años David sabes qué debo hacer esto

Era verdad el día de mi secuestro fue el quien dirigió el operativo para capturar a la persona que me había tenido, era el quien tuvo que vivir en carne propia uno de los casos más insólitos y complicados de secuestro.

-Por eso mismo no creo que debas intervenir – me dijo muy serio.

-Ella lo quiere hacer y yo la apoyare

-Damon – lo reto algo enojado

-Tú sabes que no te dejara en paz hasta que accedas y tú puedes ayudarnos

Observe su debate interno, sabía que no quería arriesgar mi salud mental pero también sabía que no me daría por vencida si escuchaba un no por respuesta.

-Lo haré – suspiro – pero solo porque sé que tú conseguirás que ese desgraciado se pudra en la cárcel y reciba su merecido

-Por supuesto – sonreí.

En menos de quince minutos ya estábamos en la comisaria, todo era una completa locura, los noticieros querían obtener algún tipo de información sobre lo sucedido y todo era igual que el día que logre escapar, era igual, el ruido, la presión, era sentir que esto ya lo había vivido.

-¿Estas segura que quieres tomar este caso? – volvió a preguntarme por décima vez

-Por supuesto David, quiero y necesito hacerlo, quiero hablar con la familia

-En este momento están en el hospital así que tenemos que dirigirnos hacia allá, una vez más te pido que lo pienses bien, esto será muy difícil

-Estoy de acuerdo pero es algo que debo hacer – fue muy amable conmigo, apenas le pedí que me diera el caso el accedió, ese era el beneficio de tener una carrera impecable y por supuesto de tenerlo como amigo.

David me entrego varios papeles, todos llenos de información sobre el caso, como había sucedido en Nueva York no conocía muy bien los detalles, mientras nos alistábamos para ir al hospital leía los artículos de los periódicos, los detalles de la investigación y los presuntos motivos.

Damon continuaba a mi lado ayudándome a entender y procesar la información que había recibido, eran cientos de hojas que conforme avanzaba me daban más escalofríos.

-Se llama Quinn Fabray – susurre observando una foto de ella, en la misma podía observar que formaba parte del equipo de animadoras, se veía tan feliz.

-Esto dice que hace seis años salió de su trabajo, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando llamo a su madre diciéndole que no se preocupara que había alguien que le daría un aventón hacia su casa, jamás la volvieron a ver – decía Damon.

-Dos años después su madre Judy Fabray recibió una carta diciendo que su hija estaba muerta que la dejaran de buscar.

-Obviamente no hizo caso

-Así es, esto ayudo que el caso se reanudara pero los esfuerzos para encontrarla eran inútiles

-Debemos saber cómo es que logró escapar.

-Exacto.

No sabía cómo era que la policía había llegado allí, ni como ella logro escapar era un gran misterio aun pero con el tiempo sabría cada detalle.

Llegamos al hospital en medio de varios policías que los protegían para que pudiéramos ingresar, la prensa esperaba impaciente a las afueras a que alguien diera declaraciones, cientos de fotógrafos se habían distribuido por todo el hospital esperando obtener la primera fotografía.

Noticias así generan curiosidad, morbo y la gente se vuelve loca tratando de obtener información, sabia a lo que me atenía y como debía manejarlo.

-Da escalofríos

-Son unos buitres Damon, ya pase por esto no hay que darles la satisfacción

-Está bien – camino sosteniendo mi mano

Llegamos al sexto piso del edificio en donde había una enorme sala que había sido reservada especialmente para nosotros, había una señora que lloraba sin parar y un chico de aproximadamente mi edad que la sostenía fuertemente.

-Buenas tardes – me presente – soy Rachel Berry seré la abogada de la señorita Fabray durante este proceso.

-Buenas tardes señorita Berry, soy Jason Fabray – me saludo el muchacho que aunque se veía algo alterado me regalo una sonrisa – sabe, mi familia no tiene dinero para costear un abogado…

-Oh no se preocupe, lo haré gratis – lo interrumpí.

No podía cobrarles, ganaba bastante bien y podía permitirme ayudar a una familia que realmente lo necesitaba.

-¿Qué? – dijo por primera vez la mujer.

-Así es, no cobrare nada, quiero ayudarlos y sobre todo quiero que el responsable pague por lo que hizo, este es mi novio Damon, nos estará ayudando en el caso

-Buenas tardes señora, nos ocuparemos de todo no se preocupe.

-Soy Judy – nos miró por primera vez – solo quiero que todo esto acabe

-Lo hará, no se preocupe

Me acomode en el sillón a seguir leyendo la información que nos habían facilitado, estaba tan preocupada por descubrir cada detalle que había olvidado a Damon

-Lo siento tanto – suspire observándolo a mi lado con los ojos cerrados

-¿Por qué? – respondió aun con los ojos cerrados

-Estas iban a ser nuestras vacaciones Damon, lo siento tanto.

-Hey – me sonrió – todo está bien, entiendo perfectamente que quieras hacer eso, lo entiendo así que deja de preocuparte tanto, trabajaremos juntos y haremos justicia como siempre

-Te amo – y lo hacía, realmente lo hacía. En esos momentos volvía a sentir que era posible que saliéramos adelante y que todo funcionaria.

-Te amo Rach – beso mi frente y me aferre a su cuerpo, se sentía bien tenerlo cerca

Era agotador lo entendía todo había sucedido demasiado rápido casi a las diez de la mañana mi vida había tomado un giro radical al ver a aquella mujer salir de ese lugar. Según lo que había leído su captor no era un asesino, no tenía antecedentes, no había una mancha en su historia, era el hombre perfecto según sus vecinos y eso era lo que más asustaba. La información que me había proporcionado David me decía que Quinn desafortunadamente era una más en la lista de personas desaparecidas, una más en la lista de personas secuestradas, una víctima más de la injusticia, de la cobardía.

Me levante y camine un poco conociendo el lugar, en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Dios mío Rach – decía bastante molesta.

-Marley trata de calmarte

-¿Qué me calme? Tú deberías estar en unas hermosas vacaciones con Damon y no en todos los noticieros del mundo por dios dime qué demonios está sucediendo.

-Debo hacer esto, sé que es una locura pero es lo que debo hacer.

-No, no debes, esto solo complicara más las cosas, Rachel por favor piénsalo bien

-Lo pensé bien, haré esto cueste lo que cueste

-Ay dios, eres demasiado terca

-Apóyame por favor, Damon accedió a ayudarme pero necesito que tú entiendas

-No lo entiendo – suspiro – pero sabes que haré cualquier cosa por ti

-Gracias – sonreí

-Sé que vas a ganar como siempre pero solo cuídate, esto más duro de lo que piensas

Si lo iba a ser, está a segura de que iba a ser mil veces más duro de lo que yo siquiera podía imaginar.

Por otro lado teníamos aun que esperar que la policía hablara por primera vez con Quinn, tenían que tener su confesión lo más rápido posible y yo por supuesto debía estar presente para saber qué es lo que le preguntarían.

Cuando tenía doce años y apenas había escapado de mi captor la policía se presentó en la habitación de aquel hospital a hacerme un sinfín de preguntas que no entendía, ni siquiera tuvieron tacto para decirme que mi padre había muerto fue horrible y me prometí que no dejaría que nadie más pasara por lo mismo.

-Hey – llegaba David – les tengo que contar algo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Los medios, están como locos afuera por información, alguien debe salir y decir algo o no se calmaran, tuvimos que reforzar la seguridad ya que tratan de entrar.

-Yo iré – decía Jason – lo haré.

-No creo que sea adecuado, podrías decir algo que ponga en cuestionamiento la investigación.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos?

-Iré yo – dije confiada e inmediatamente Damon se colocó en frente mío.

-No Rach – me miro Damon – te van a comer viva, ¿viste la cantidad de reporteros que hay allá abajo?

-Ya estoy acostumbrada a esto, diré tan solo lo necesario, se calmaran y así podremos estar más tranquilos – debía hacerlo, no se quedarían en paz hasta que alguien dijera algo.

-Si uno de esos idiotas se sobrepasa

-Tranquilo – le sonreí – vamos, acabemos con esto.

Damon junto a David caminaron a mi lado protegiéndome, sabía que lo que venía a continuación no iba a ser nada fácil.

Apenas salí por aquel pasillo que conducía hacia una sala especialmente adecuada para dar conferencias de prensa los flashes de las cámaras cayeron sobre mi cuerpo, mi visión era borrosa y solo podía observar una gran luz en frente de mí, la gente gritaba miles de preguntas que solo se convertían en un murmullo molesto, mire hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba Damon algo preocupado pero me sonrió y suspire profundamente tratando de conseguir fuerzas, camine hacia donde estaban los micrófonos y comencé.

-Mi nombre es Rachel Berry y estaré defendiendo a la señorita Quinn Fabray durante este proceso, como saben llego esta mañana tiene graves signos de deshidratación y desnutrición, por el momento está estable, no ha hablado con nadie aun ya que esta descansado, les pedimos su comprensión, es un momento difícil para la familia y para mi cliente, sé que solo hacen su trabajo pero por favor respeten la privacidad

Sin más que decir salí de allí sin responder una sola pregunta, no mire hacia atrás y volví hacia donde se encontraba Damon, me abrazo fuertemente y salimos de allí, había sido más aterrador de lo que había imaginado pero afortunadamente había terminado

-Lo hiciste perfecto

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que si – volvió a abrazarme. Y yo le correspondí, daba las gracias de tenerlo ahí a mi lado.

Caminábamos por el pasillo de vuelta a la sala de espera cuando David se acercó hacia nosotros.

-Quinn despertó – nos dijo sonriendo – es momento que la conozcas.

Me sentía nerviosa, no sabía cómo era ella o si iba a aceptar mi ayuda, pero debía ser fuerte, había llegado el momento, finalmente iba a poder ver su rostro, solté la mano de Damon y camine junto a David hasta llegar al cuarto en el que estaba, había dormido casi todo el día debido a los sedantes que le habían dado camino al hospital y se encontraba aún bastante débil.

Apenas abrió la puerta fui yo quien ingreso, la mire sentada en la cama dándome la espalda, su cabello era largo color rubio, llevaba una bata del hospital y se le había colocado suero.

-Buenas noches – dije aclarándome la garganta, ella giro despacio y finalmente pude observarla – soy Rachel Berry, seré tu abogada.

-Soy Quinn Fabray – dijo casi susurrando.

Su voz, me había hecho miles de suposiciones de como seria, de cómo se vería pero finalmente la tenía en frente de mí. Sus ojos fue lo primero que note, eran verdes realmente hermosos pero podía notar la tristeza en su mirada, cualquiera se daría cuenta que era una mujer bella pero lamentablemente aquel tipo le había arrebatado su vida.

Era hermosa no podía negarlo, pero su rostro estaba demacrado, tenía ojeras, estaba bastante pálida, tenía una cicatriz en su ceja izquierda, sus labios resecos y su cabello muy enredado.

Ese era el inicio de una de las batallas más grandes que tendría que afrontar, era el momento de hacerle frente a todos mis miedos, era momento de ayudar a alguien que al igual que yo había sido secuestrada.

En ese momento llegaron a mi miles de recuerdos, era como volver a vivir algo que jure no quería revivir, pero ahí estaba yo dispuesta a hacerle frente a mis miedos, estaba dispuesta a jugar con mi salud mental tan solo por ayudar a alguien más.

Como mi psicóloga decía, debía aprender a encontrar la luz incluso en la oscuridad absoluta. Y ese día debía poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido, debía ser fuerte debía ayudarla y demostrarle que estaba a salvo que nadie más le haría daño, estaba convencida de que podía hacer justicia, estaba convencida de que iba a ayudarla.

* * *

 **Bien este es el momento en que comenten ya saben que no les cuesta nada hacerlo mil gracias por todo**

 **Actualizare cada dos días**

 **Saludos**


	3. Chapter 3: Miedo

**Capítulo 3: Miedo**

Cuando tenía seis años mis padres decidieron divorciarse.

Fue así como vivía tan solo con mi mamá en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Lima, no era grande ni tampoco cómodo, pero era lo que había mi pequeño hermano Jake tenía cuatro años y era difícil tener que cuidarlo si yo apenas tenía 6, pero debía hacerlo ya que mi madre trabajaba turnos dobles en una tintorería para pagar las deudas. Una vez me preguntaron en el colegio ¿Qué quería ser cuando fuera grande? ¿Qué era ser grande primeramente? A mis seis años pensaba que ser grande era tener 18 años, ser independiente y poder hacer de tu vida lo que quisieras, eso era para mí "ser grande" lo único que vino a mi mente el momento que me lo preguntaron fue "ser astronauta" como muchos niños de mi edad era en lo único que pensaba. Dos años más tarde en la oscuridad de un sótano un desquiciado me volvió a hacer esa pregunta, yo tan solo respondí "seré abogada" él se rió de mí y me pregunto ¿Por qué? Simple, para hacer que desquiciados como el pagaran por sus crímenes.

Ahora con 26 años estoy aquí sentaba observando a una chica con una historia peor a la mía, siendo una de las mejores abogadas del país y en retrospectiva diría que he cumplido con mi promesa, pero no parare hasta que cada maldito que cree que la vida es un juego siga suelto. No puedo permitir que mi historia se repita no dejare que eso pase y para ello debo seguir, debo hacer lo que debo hacer, debo seguir haciendo justicia.

-¿Dónde está el? – me pregunto, sabia a lo que se refería así que decidí responderle con la verdad

-Está detenido, es por eso que me necesitas, juntas haremos que pague por todo.

-Nada de lo que hagas lograra hacer que el pague, nada Rachel.

-Puede ser, pero al menos conseguiré que se pudra en una cárcel por el resto de su vida

-¿Crees que sea posible? – me preguntaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Por supuesto, dejare que descanses, tu familia quiere verte además en unas horas vendrá la policía para tomar tu primera declaración

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Decir la verdad, estaré a tu lado no te preocupes si algo te incomoda yo intercederé

-Gracias

-Le diré a tu familia que entre – camine hacia la puerta.

Apenas abrí la puerta deje que su familia ingresara, la abrazaron y lloraron como era de esperarse, Jason no paraba de dar gracias y abrazarla, sin duda todos sufren en una situación así, decidí darles un poco de privacidad y salí hacia el pasillo, lentamente me deje caer y me senté en el piso, recogí mis piernas hasta mi pecho y respire profundamente, sabía que estaba en la punta del iceberg, habían más detalles, cosas que me estremecerían pero debía continuar, debía hacerlo.

Debía descansar un poco, había sido un día agotador pero finalmente a las nueve de la noche llego la policía, el fiscal y varios hombres de traje, rápidamente me presente y pasamos hacia la habitación de Quinn que aún seguía bastante afectada por todo, pero esto debía ser rápido, las declaraciones debían tomarse dentro de un periodo determinado para que la víctima diera datos correctos del delito.

Las preguntas comenzaron y yo observaba como Quinn sacaba fuerzas para contestar ¿te violo? ¿Te pego? ¿Te alimentaba? ¿Cómo escapaste? Preguntas dolorosas, cuando me las hicieron a mí no paraba de llorar, tenía doce años y me sentía abatida, pero ella lo estaba haciendo bien, solo cuando unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas decidí que era suficiente.

-Creo que ya tienen lo que necesitan – dije firme ante el fiscal

-Parece que sí, la audiencia se programara para cuando la señorita Fabray se encuentre en condiciones físicas y psicológicas de acudir a la misma.

-Correcto, muchas gracias por todo señores – en ese momento Damon entro a la habitación.

-Él es Damon estará ayudándome con el caso – le presente a Quinn.

-Un gusto – dijo ella rápidamente.

-Todo irá bien, confía en nosotros podremos contra esto.

-Lo hago, confió en ustedes, ahora sigo en shock, pero ayudare en todo

-Perfecto – beso mi frente – deberíamos dejar que Quinn descanse

-Si claro, voy enseguida debo hablar con ella

-Te espero, nos vemos mañana Quinn

-Adiós Damon

Espere que saliera de la habitación y me senté en el filo de la cama, Quinn estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas y observe que tenía cicatrices en los brazos, su cuello tenía varias marcas las cuales las conocía perfectamente aquellos moretones eran la clara muestras de que la había estrangulado, lentamente me acerque hacia ella y levanto la mirada.

Tenía los ojos color verde, inevitablemente pensé en que su vida sería muy normal si esto no le hubiera pasado y sentí rabia, impotencia…

-Sé que la primera noche es difícil pero trata de descansar, mañana vendré temprano a verte que estés bien Quinn, ya estas a salvo.

-Eso espero Rachel

Me despedí de ella y Jason su hermano entro a hacerle compañía, las similitudes entre nuestros casos eran muchas, solo que ella había pasado mucho más tiempo encerrada, para mí fue una eternidad pasar cuatro años, para ella debió ser peor, estaba convencida que ganaríamos el caso, pero me preocupaba que el tipo se declarara loco y terminara su vida en un psiquiátrico, no quería eso, iba a luchar porque lo que le quedaba de vida lo pasara en una celda oscura.

Volví a casa, contarle a mamá que había ese caso fue difícil, me dijo que era una equivocación, que me afectaría pero finalmente lo entendió, había pasado toda mi vida enfrentarme con algo como lo que viví, finalmente tanto ella como Jake me apoyaban incondicionalmente en todo.

Estaba en mi habitación revisando nuevamente todos los detalles del caso, era difícil imaginarlo ni si quiera quería pensar en lo que sería vivirlo.

"El Miércoles 4 de octubre de 2010 Quinn Fabray salió de su trabajo cerca de las seis y cuarto de la tarde, debía caminar casi seis cuadras antes de llegar a casa pero aquel día comenzó a llover lo que la obligo a encontrar refugio fuera de una tienda de comestibles, la propietaria manifestó que la chica entro pidió un paquete de chicles y se quedó esperando en la parte de afuera a que la lluvia cesara, en el transcurso de cinco minutos una camioneta roja se acercó al lugar, un hombre se bajó de la misma y hablo con la chica…pocos minutos después se marcharon del lugar por este motivo era que se manejaba la hipótesis de que había escapado y no había sido secuestrada, se investigaron cerca de 30 camionetas rojas alrededor de la zona pero todos los propietarios contaban con una cuartada para aquel día…"

-Hey hermanita, creo que es mejor que descanses un poco

-Solo estoy leyendo.

-Bueno, pero trata de dormir – me sonrió y cerró la puerta de mi habitación.

-Jake – dije alzando mi voz y mi hermano entro nuevamente - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro – se sentó al filo de la cama.

-Cuando yo desaparecí…me contaron que la policía reviso cientos de automóviles

-Revisaron cerca de 100 vans de color blanca, fueron 100 y siempre me preguntare porque demonios si entrevistaron al maldito que te tenía no notaron algo sospechoso.

Pues sí, la policía incluso había acudido a casa de quien me tenía y nadie noto nada extraño, él ni siquiera contaba con una coartada para ese día, pero aun así lo dejaron ir.

-¿Por qué crees tú que sucedió así?

-Porque era un psicópata Rach, el tipo siempre fue el ejemplo de la comunidad, por fuera era todo perfecto mientras que por dentro se iba pudriendo

-Entiendo…

-Te buscamos mucho…hicimos todo pero…

-Lo sé Jake, nunca les he reprochado nada

Era verdad, ellos hicieron todo y más de lo posible por encontrarme, fue una incompetencia de las autoridades haber tenido al loco en sus narices y no haber hecho nada.

-Está bien – me dio un beso en la frente – te quiero descansa

-Tú también hermanito – le sonreí.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí hacia el hospital Quinn debería pasar allí por lo menos dos semanas hasta que recuperara un poco de peso y su sistema inmunológico se estabilizara

El problema radica cuando una persona permanece tan aislada del mundo exterior y su cuerpo comienza a dejar de luchar contra gérmenes comunes es por eso que el sistema inmunológico se ve afectado por lo que una simple gripe podía ser terrible. Esas eran una de las secuelas que debería enfrentar pero si algo sabía era que aquella chica era fuerte y podría hacerlo

Al llegar note que Quinn estaba sentada observando por la ventana, su habitación tenía una vista espectacular ya que las ventanas cubrían la mayor parte de las paredes y allí estaba ella sentada observando.

Ese fue el primer día que fui a visitarla pero no dijo nada, solo me saludo y se quedó en silencio, entendí que necesitaba un poco de espacio así que me retire, era fuerte pero sabía que no iba a ser sencillo.

Al día siguiente después de ir a mi oficina y revisar algunas cosas volví al hospital para preguntar como estaba, los médicos me habían informado que estaba estable, pero aún se negaba a hablar, en la mañana había tenido un enfrentamiento con su madre y ahora solo se encontraba en su habitación con Jason.

Decidí que era mejor no molestar así que volví a mi casa. No podía presionarla así que era mejor esperar.

En el día tres después de su liberación a eso de las diez de la mañana volví al hospital y de a poco me iba familiarizando con aquel lugar, llegue al sexto piso me dirigí hacia su habitación y allí estaba ella como siempre mirando por la ventana.

-¿Cómo estás? – entre saludando, solo esperaba que las cosas encontraran su camino, no quería presionarla a nada pero había una necesidad en mi de cuidarla.

-Hola – se giró a saludarme – estaré bien.

-Que bueno – sonreí al saber que finalmente decidió hablar conmigo – el doctor me dijo que no has querido comer

-Es extraño, siempre pensaba que cuando saliera iba a disfrutar de todo, iba a comer lo que me diera la gana, pero no puedo

-Ya no tienes que tener miedo

-¿Tu ya no tienes miedo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tu eres ella ¿verdad? – me dijo de repente, me sorprendió saber que ella conocía mi historia, pero era obvio fui noticia nacional hace varios años.

-La niña que sobrevivió – sonreí – si soy yo.

Así me habían bautizado en los noticieros, era la última víctima de un asesino en serie, era la niña que logro vencer al monstruo, esa era yo, pero no me sentía como ello, me sentía agobiada, perseguida ¿Cuántas niñas tuvieron que morir para que lo detuvieran? 15 y eso no era nada justo al crecer me di cuenta que mi historia era solo una más en la lista, solo que yo tuve un poco más de suerte.

Por lo que claro que tenía miedo, había mañanas en las que no quería levantarme de mi cama, me aterraba volver a salir y enfrentarme a un mundo que odiaba y el miedo me invadía si lo se ya han pasado doce años pero aún sigo teniendo temor.

-Sí, pero no puedo dejar que ese miedo sea más grande y que no lo pueda controlar – le dije finalmente, no sabía cómo se había enterado de mí, quizás Jason le había comentado, fuera lo que fuera ese detalle había permitido que se sintiera más cómoda con mi presencia.

-¿Entonces es normal que me sienta así?

-Por supuesto, puedes sentir lo que tú quieras, eres libre ahora.

-Así parece

-Puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa

-¿Podrías pedir que no apaguen las luces en la noche?

-Por supuesto, hablare con el doctor

Era común, era obvio que no quería que apagaran las luces en la noche, yo misma aún tenía una pequeña lámpara en mi habitación, si aún tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-Buenos días – entraba Jason con varias bolsas - ¿Cómo estas Rachel?

-Bastante bien – le sonreí.

-¿Y tú hermanita?

-Estaré bien – le sonrió.

-Me alegro, te traje lo que me pediste, varias revistas, algo para que dibujes

-¿Sabes dibujar? – pregunte curiosa

-Sí, antes de todo esto adoraba dibujar

Después de visitar a Quinn me dirigí hacia mi despacho, Damon y yo teníamos que ponernos a trabajar lo antes posible, debíamos tener todo listo para cuando ella saliera del hospital, teníamos mucho trabajo por delante.

Mi oficina era amplia, tenía un sillón, estanterías llenas de libros, mi escritorio perfectamente ordenado, una televisión y por supuesto mi cafetera, yo sin café no funcionó bien

-Aquí están las fotos de la escena del crimen

-Déjame ver

-Antes que lo hagas – me decía un poco preocupado

-Damon, dame las fotos

-Dios – suspiro – solo trata de mantener la calma.

¿Qué me calme? Lo mire furiosa y tome el sobre que traía en sus manos, sabía que no iba a ser bueno, si bien tenía algunos detalles de lo sucedido, ver las fotografías era impactante.

Thomas Harris era un cerrajero de la comunidad, era muy bien conocido por ser colaborador, amable y muy respetuoso, vivía en la casa número 303, hacía casi 20 años había enviudado y jamás volvió a casarse, no tenía hijos y su única compañía eran sus vecinos, tenía 50 años y un respetado miembro de la sociedad, pero detrás de aquella fachada se escondía un ser lleno de ira y resentimiento.

Meses antes del secuestro Thomas había comenzado a ampliar su sótano por lo que solicito un permiso mismo que las autoridades se lo otorgaron sin ningún inconveniente y nadie se cuestionó ¿Por qué hacía eso? Fue así como el tipo construyo una celda sin que nadie lo notara.

En las fotografías se observaba un largo pasillo que conducía hacia el sótano, detrás de una estantería había una puerta falsa, y para acceder a la celda era necesario entrar de espaldas y de rodillas, allí existía otro pasillo estrecho que conducía a una segunda puerta, dentro de ella existía una cama, un baño y una estufa para preparar alimentos, no habían ventanas ni ventilación apropiada.

-Desgraciado – susurre.

-Haremos que pague por lo que hizo no tengas duda de ello

Las fotos eran aterradoras, el lugar era completamente horrible, era un espacio muy pequeño pero allí había estado Quinn durante seis años, la policía había declarado que no pudieron permanecer más de unos cuantos minutos allí ya que el aire comenzaba a faltarles. Era aterrador pensar como seria pasar seis años allí encerrada.

-¿Cuándo estará limpia la escena?

-¿Quieres ir?

-Debo hacerlo, si queremos encerrar a ese desgraciado por toda su vida tenemos que verlo

-No creo que sea lo adecuado

-¿Por qué no?

-Tú lo sabes

-¿Por qué se parece a la celda en la que yo estaba?

-Rach

-No Damon, no dejare que mi pasado me impida hacer mi trabajo.

-Terca – se sentó en el sofá a observarme

-Estaré bien, sé que te preocupas por mí pero estaré bien

-Deberíamos seguir trabajando

-No hasta que me escuches – me senté a su lado y lo obligue a mirarme tomando de su barbilla – te amo y agradezco que me cuides tanto, pero no estoy hecha de cristal, no me voy a romper, debo seguir, el miedo no me lleva a nada

-Solo escuche te amo – me sonrió y no pude evitar reírme

-Tonto - dije con una sonrisa, adoraba que me cuidara tanto.

-Lo sé – me abrazo – sigamos con el trabajo.

Continuamos colocando en orden cronológico los sucesos, todo debía ser revisado por lo menos cinco veces así me aseguraba que no se me pasara ningún detalle, teníamos una pizarra en donde colocábamos fotografías y evidencias, mis ojos se enfocaron en una es especial, era dentro de aquella celda, en la pared había un dibujo que no distinguía muy bien pero sabía que se trataba de una mariposa, estaba perfectamente dibujada, cada detalle la hacía parecer casi real. Si Quinn era una artista y no había duda de ello.

* * *

 **Hola respondiendo al comentario si vi The room y me encanto, la historia en la que me estoy basando para crear esto es una distinta como les dije la realidad supera a la ficción.**

 **Ya saben que estoy sin twitter asi que díganle a sus conocidos que lean esta historia ayuden a que crezca y no dejen de comentar ya que eso ayuda a que mejore.**


	4. Chapter 4: Respira

**Capítulo 4: Respira**

Era jueves por la mañana y caminaba por la acera de la avenida más concurrida de la ciudad, normalmente cada jueves suelo ir a mi cafetería favorita por un buen chocolate caliente para iniciar bien mi día.

En aquel lugar lo preparaban tal y como me gustaba así que cada jueves pasaba por allí y ya era casi una rutina por lo que cada semana dejaba todo lo que tenía que hacer y me daba una escapada.

Todo estaba bien aunque hacia un poco de frío hasta que sentí que alguien iba persiguiéndome, era esa sensación de sentir la mirada de alguien sobre ti, no quise hacerle mucho caso ya que en una avenida tan transitada es normal que las personas pasen muy cerca de ti, pero aquel nerviosismo iba aumentando así que me detuve fuera de una librería y mire hacia atrás, esperando encontrar a alguien pero nadie parecía sospechoso…por lo que intuí que otra vez era mi mente jugando conmigo.

Me pasaba a menudo y mi terapeuta decía que con el tiempo aquella sensación se iría, pero ahí estaba yo doce años después de lo sucedido y aun me sentía perseguida. Era una de las secuelas que me había dejado estar tanto tiempo encerrada con un asesino y había aprendido a vivir con ello.

Pero cuando era más pequeña eso sí que era un problema tanto que pasaba semanas encerrada en mi habitación…pero todo lo malo pasa y con el tiempo aprendí a contralarlo.

No dejaba que aquello me afectara demasiado ya que sabía que era mi mente, todo estaba allí, mis miedos, mis inseguridades y lo único que podía hacer contra ello era tratar de relajarme respirar profundamente y aceptar que no era real.

-Buenos días Rachel – me saludaba la encargada de la cafetería - ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Un poco frío – sonreí – pero estoy bien

-Nada que un buen chocolate caliente no resuelva

Así es, a penas tome el primer sorbo todo mejoro, ya no hacia tanto frío, ya no tenía tanto miedo y todo estaba mejor.

Como siempre me senté en la barra mientras leía el diario para enterarme de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y me sorprendí al ver que en primera plana estaba una imagen del hospital en el que estaba Quinn y un gran titular anunciaba…

 _"La historia se repite"_

Continúe leyendo para saber a qué se refería quien había hecho aquella nota…

 _"Quinn Fabray es el nombre que probablemente más han estado escuchando en las noticias en estos últimos días y todo se debe al revuelo que ha causado su liberación luego de casi seis años encerrada en un sótano, increíble pero cierto…pero lo más sorprendente es quien defenderá su caso ante la corte su nombre Rachel Berry. Si bien recordaran nuestros más fieles lectores la señorita antes mencionada hace doce años se convirtió en noticia mundial al escapar de un asesino en serie ilesa…así es la misma niña que se salvó ahora es quien defenderá a esta pobre mujer ¿será que puede hacerlo?...hagan sus apuestas lo más seguro es que su pasado la persiga y no lo consiga…"_

-No leas eso mi niña – decía Marta la encargada de la cafetería

-Marta – suspire – debo hacerlo sabía que cosas como estas iban a suceder

-Pero no dejes que te afecte, si alguien puede hacer esto esa persona eres tú.

-No según la prensa – dije mirando hacia la taza de chocolate que tenía enfrente de mí.

-¿Desde cuándo eso debe afectarte? Rach, no debes dejar que las demás personas cuestionen tus habilidades, deja que la gente siga hablando y tu concéntrate en dejar a todos callados

Mi mayor enemigo era mi desconfianza, habían momentos en los que dudaba en si iba a poder con todo, revivir mi pasado no era sencillo, durante años pase reprimiendo recuerdos y lo único que había conseguido es seguir con aquel miedo que se apoderaba de mí.

Todos confiaban en mi menos yo.

Volví a mi trabajo después de disfrutar de mi acostumbrado chocolate caliente y agradecerle a Marta por siempre ayudarme en todo pero al llegar note que todos corrían de un lugar a otro y eso no era una buena señal, algo iba a suceder.

-Rach – llegaba Damon apurado – dios ¿estás bien?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – dije sorprendida.

-Los reporteros, se han vuelto locos – decía algo agitado - pusieron vigilancia en tu casa

Ese era uno de mis más grandes miedos, que metieran a mi familia en esto y eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

-Qué demonios – tome mi celular y llame a mi madre - ¿estás bien?

-Ay hija ni que no estuviera acostumbrada a estas cosas – dijo muy tranquila.

-Lo siento tanto, veré como solucionar esto, no salgas de casa y pídele a Jake discreción

-No te preocupes Rach, tu preocúpate por el trabajo yo estaré bien.

Hable también con Jake y el comprendió bien lo que debía hacer, si había algo que detestara era la invasión de privacidad y era algo a lo que me debía atener debido a la atención que estaba recibiendo el caso en el que estaba trabajando

-¿Cómo sucedió? – dije entrando a mi oficina

-Una publicación en un diario amarillista

-Lo se lo leí – suspire – pero no pensé que llegaría a tanto, dios mío

-No te preocupes ya inicie acciones legales y conseguiré resguardo policial para ti y tu familia, además de que pedí que refuercen la protección fuera del hospital

-Gracias – le sonreí

-No está sola, sabíamos que no iba a ser sencillo, pero no te estreses demasiado.

Y era verdad apenas comencé con el caso sabía que no era uno más, sabía que todo iba a ser más complicado, más difícil pero algo dentro de mí me pedía que siguiera adelante, me pedía que no desistiera.

Llegada la tarde me dirigí hacia el hospital, quería saber cómo estaba Quinn ya que su salud estaba primera así que deje todo listo en la oficina y Damon se encargaría si existía un nuevo inconveniente.

Al llegar al hospital todo era una locura. Los medios estaban afuera como locos intentando conseguir declaraciones, había demasiada gente allí así que al entrar me empujaron y casi termino en el suelo pero afortunadamente la policía hizo su mejor esfuerzo y conseguí llegar al lugar.

Ya dentro todo era completamente distinto, el silencio reinaba en los pasillos del sexto piso en donde se encontraba ella, finalmente llegue a su habitación y Quinn estaba recostada en su cama leyendo, al verme entrar ella sonrió y ver esa sonrisa en su rostro lo valía, valía el acecho, la poca privacidad, todo porque ahí estaba ella mejorando día con día, sonriendo a pesar de todo.

-Hey – sonrió cerrando su libro.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, supe que abajo los reporteros están como locos ¿Qué sucedió?

-Pues una publicación amarillista, no te preocupes

-¿Qué dijeron?

-Nada, tonterías, pero Damon ya se está encargando de ello en unos días todo se calmara.

-¿Segura?

No debía preocuparla con idioteces que la prensa escribía para ganar lectores y hacer un escándalo de algo tan complicado así que prefería reservármelo, no valía la pena comentarle aquello.

-Por supuesto yo sé cómo es esto – trate de sonreír - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, me gusta leer – mire su libro – era uno de mis favoritos en la secundaria

-Como matar a un ruiseñor – me senté en frente de su cama – tienes buen gusto.

-Gracias – dijo algo tímido y paso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Verla era una mezcla de ternura y felicidad ya que Quinn era una mujer bella y nadie podía negarlo a pesar de que aún se encontraba recuperándose,

Físicamente aun no tenía el peso adecuado para su edad, la anemia era su principal enemigo y claro la incapacidad de su sistema inmunológico de ayudarla a combatir enfermedades comunes era la principal preocupación de los médicos pero podía notar que iba mejorando de a poco.

Su cabello era muy largo y cada vez que se ponía de pie notaba que llegaba hasta su cintura. Su piel estaba llena de rasguños y la palidez de su rostro era otra de sus características. Pero aun así con todo en su contra cada vez que sonreía yo lo hacía.

Me quede acompañándola en su habitación mientras ella leía y finalmente luego de unos minutos el sueño la venció, note que se acomodaba en su cama para descansar y me puse de pie, camine hacia donde estaba recostada y le coloque otra manta encima ya que hacia bastante frío aquel día.

No quería irme, verla dormir tan tranquila era la mejor de las sensaciones y conforme pasaban los días me daba cuenta de que ella podía con esto, de que era fuerte y que nada la detendría ya que estaba dispuesta a mejorar.

Cuando iba a salir de su habitación Jason estaba llegando al lugar y me detuve a saludarlo.

-Hola Rachel – me sonrió - ¿puedo conversar un rato contigo?

-Claro – acepte rápidamente, nos sentamos en unas de las bancas fuera de la habitación de Quinn y comenzamos a conversar.

-Quería preguntarte sobre cuándo será el juicio

-Bueno eso aún no lo sé ya que depende de la mejoría en la salud de tu hermana

-Ella no come mucho ¿sabes? pensé que después de tanto tiempo tendría ganas de probar todo pero no lo hace está muy callada…

-Dale tiempo Jason, ella ahora está acostumbrándose a su nueva vida…hay que tener paciencia

-Solo quiero que este bien

Notaba su preocupación y solo podía pensar en Jake y en todo lo que él tuvo que superar cuando me había sucedido a mí.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Quinn se abrió rápidamente y vi como salía corriendo, mi primer instinto fue pedir ayuda a los médicos pero en su lugar corrí detrás de ella para tratar de alcanzarla, se había quitado el suero y parecía muy alterada.

Jason hizo lo mismo pero yo y trato de perseguirla pero yo llegue antes y la sujete por atrás de la cintura para tratar de controlarla, mientras yo trataba de sostenerla ella no dejaba de gritar y me estaba asustando, sabía que debía hacer algo.

-Hey – decía mientras las enfermeras se acercaban a ayudarnos – Quinn – la coloque contra la pared del corredor y tome sus mejillas entre mis manos para que me observara – estás bien, estás aquí con nosotros.

-No – repetía y podía ver en sus ojos el terror – ¡no déjame! ¡Suéltame!

-Quinn soy yo mírame – trate de calmarla – no dejare que nada te pase, mírame…

Ella seguía negando y su mirada no se quedaba fija, sabía que era un ataque de pánico y no podía dejarla sola, le repetí que me mirara hasta que finalmente sus ojos conectaron con los míos y de a poco ella comenzó a respirar más calmada, yo seguía con mis manos en su rostro tratando de que no dejara de mirarme y entonces el médico llego pero el solo observaba como yo trataba de que Quinn entrara en razón.

-No dejes de mirarme – le sonreí para tratar de calmarla – vamos respira conmigo

Inhalar y exhalar era lo único que debíamos hacer y ella lo entendió.

Así estuvimos unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente sentí que comenzaba a relajarse, sus manos ya no trataban de alejarme, además podía sentir como su respiración ahora era más calmada y su pulso se estabilizaba, las pupilas ya no estaban tan dilatadas y ahí finalmente note que estaba mejor.

Nadie en aquel corredor se atrevía a decir algo, solo éramos nosotras respirando y mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, normalmente evitaba que alguien tuviera contacto conmigo por más de unos minutos pero con ella era distinto. Con ella no quería que me soltara nunca.

-¿Mejor? – susurre y ella solo asintió, finalmente se dio cuenta que estaba a salvo y comenzó a relajarse

-Gracias – dijo susurrando.

Fue ahí cuando las enfermeras me ayudaron a llevar a Quinn a su habitación, ya dentro el médico comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales y colocarle nuevamente el suero.

Yo observaba desde la parte de afuera como de a poco todo volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – me decía Jason colocándose a mi lado

-Cuando tenía 14 años más o menos tenia ataques de ansiedad casi todos los días por eso debía pasar en el hospital la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que mi terapeuta me enseño a respirar – sonreí al recordarlo – Paula me decía que no había nada que temer, que todo estaba en mi cabeza y yo era la única que podía luchar contra ello, que nadie podría ayudarme si yo no lo hacía, una tarde en su consultorio me enseño como controlarme, como aprender a dejar que las cosas me afectaran demasiado, entendí que podía ahuyentar a los monstruos que me atormentaban y para eso debía calmarme, debía aprender a respirar.

-Gracias – suspiro profundamente y continúo observando hacia la habitación de su hermana

El medico nos informó que ella estaba bien, solo necesitaba descansar un poco más y que le recetaría una nueva dieta y nuevas pastillas para dormir, así parecía que las cosas comenzarían a mejorar, yo mejor que nadie sabía que era un camino largo y muy difícil pero confiaba en que ella lo haría bien.

Jason fue el primero que entro a la habitación a conversar con su hermana mientras yo esperaba en la parte de afuera.

-Quiere verte – salió después de unos minutos.

-Gracias – asentí y entre a la habitación, Quinn estaba recostada en su cama

Mi madre siempre me decía que existen situaciones en la vida en las que las personas se pierden, en las que dejan que el dolor se apodere de ellos, pero siempre me repetía que estaba en nosotros dejar que eso suceda, que no podíamos culpar a alguien más por lo sucedido ya que eso no nos llevaba a nada y quería creerle, quería confiar en ella y decir finalmente que no culpaba a mi secuestrador por las secuelas emocionales, pero no podía engañarla no podía, lo único que pensaba día a día era en que él había arruinado mi vida…un día ella me dijo "Rach no podemos asumir la culpa de los errores de otros"

-¿Qué tal?

-No sé qué me paso – susurro algo débil

-No tienes que explicarme nada yo lo entiendo perfectamente…

-Tenía mucho miedo

-Lo entiendo, pero creo que debes saber que a veces necesitamos ayuda para mejorar

-Lo dices porque aún no he aceptado hablar con la psicóloga ¿verdad?

-Pues si – le sonreí y me senté a su lado – solo piénsalo

-Lo haré lo prometo

Otra cosa que mi madre siempre decía y citando a mi banda favorita de todos los tiempos era "déjalo ser" deja que las cosas pasen como deben pasar, nadie puede controlar el futuro y si algo debe pasar pues sucederá ya sea tarde o temprano y en ese momento lo único que podía hacer es esperar pacientemente a que las cosas fueran mejores…no solo para Quinn sino para mí también.

-¿Te puedo contar algo?

-Claro – sujete su mano y ella se reincorporo un poco en la cama

-Aquel día salía del trabajo…era todo muy normal a excepción de la lluvia, nunca había llovido tan fuerte así que fui hacia la tienda de siempre a comprar unos chicles y esperar que todo pasara…estaba en la parte de afuera pensando en tonterías…¿Qué haría al día siguiente? ¿Qué regalo le compraría a mi madre en su cumpleaños? Y el llego en la camioneta roja…nunca pensé que me fuera a hacer lo que me hizo…nunca Rach.

-Nunca pensaríamos que en el mundo hay gente tan enferma Quinn

-En la celda siempre hacia frío, siempre que despertaba el olor a humedad me hacía querer vomitar, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre, todo en mí se acostumbró a esa realidad...

-Pero ahora tienes algo mejor delante y te prometo que será algo mucho mejor

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Porque siento que así será, intuición de abogada – le sonreí y ella también lo hizo – estas a salvo, no puedo prometerte que las pesadillas desaparecerán porque incluso yo aún las tengo pero si puedo decirte que no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño

-Me gusta esa promesa – apretó mi mano más fuerte

-Pues siempre tenla presente porque la voy a cumplir – acaricie su mejilla y continuamos conversando por cerca de una hora.

Era muy tarde pero poco me importaba ahora lo único que quería era que ella estuviera bien. No me importaba que mi celular tuviera veinte llamadas perdidas y todas de Damon, no me importo que quizás estuviera traspasando la relación de abogada y cliente con ella y sinceramente en ese momento no quería pensar en ello.

Lo único que importaba era que ella dormía plácidamente en la cama de aquel hospital, que sus signos estaban estables y que al menos por una noche las pesadillas no volverían.

Llegue a un punto en el que me cuestione si esto estaba bien, si lo que estaba sucediendo afectaría el caso pero no me importaba.

No podemos solos contra un enemigo invisible, siempre he pensado que si tenemos al lado a alguien que nos alienta las batallas son menos pesadas, los miedos son menos aterradores y encontramos fuerzas en los más pequeños detalles.

Ahora solo quedaba respirar profundamente y continuar, debía ganar este caso pero lo que más me preocupaba ahora era la salud física y mental de Quinn, esa era ahora mi más grande prioridad.

Y así pase toda la noche, observándola y deseando que las cosas mejoraran…así fue mi primera noche a su lado.

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar no dejen de hacerlo me gusta mucho saber que piensan**

 **Respecto al comentario que me dejaron entiendo que es difícil leer si pasaste por una situación parecida al ser abogada gracias por contármelo y es increíble que te hayas sentido identificada, espero que puedas continuar con la lectura y muchas gracias por todo.**


	5. Chapter 5: Detrás de la oscuridad

**Capítulo 5: Detrás de la oscuridad**

Habían pasado 15 días desde que Quinn había llegado al hospital y aunque los primeros días se rehusaba a charlar conmigo, en los últimos días eso había cambiado, ahora ya conversaba más y sobre todo estaba más animada, por otro lado las cosas con los medios de comunicación seguían siendo complicadas, habían encontrado a dos fotógrafos disfrazados de enfermeros dentro del hospital tratando de tomar la primera fotografía de Quinn por lo que comencé las acciones legales pertinentes.

No iba a permitir que nadie se lucrara con el dolor ajeno y obviamente la demanda la iba a ganar ya que la familia de Quinn necesitaba el dinero para costear los altos precios del hospital y con el dinero que planeaba pedir por lo sucedido ellos no tendrían que seguirse preocupando al menos por un tiempo.

Quinn aún se rehusaba a hablar con la psicóloga y eso me tenía muy preocupada, sabía que ese era el primer paso para mejorar, pero sabía que no podía obligarla a hacerlo, debía ser su decisión, solo esperaba que lo hiciera rápido, mientras tanto Damon y yo seguíamos trabajando en el caso, los avances eran lentos pero de a poco íbamos encontrando la estrategia adecuada.

-Hola – entre muy animada a la habitación, allí estaba ella como era costumbre sentada observando por la ventana.

-Hola Rach – me miro y sonrió.

-Te traje algo de comer, es una delicia hace años conocí a un pastelero que fue muy amable conmigo, solía ir cada tarde después de la Universidad a conversar con él, un día me enseño como, preparaba su famosa tarta de manzana y desde ahí me enamore de ese postre, debes probarla – dije emocionada ofreciéndole un poco

-Se ve deliciosa

-Y sabe mejor

Aun no comía mucho, solo lo necesario, debía subir de peso, debía volver a recuperar lo que se le había arrebatado, sabía que no iba a conseguir nada atosigándola con miles de preguntas, sabía que debía actuar de forma más inteligente, fue así como cada día le llevaba una golosina distinta y me aseguraba que la comiera.

-Sabes – me comentaba mientras disfrutaba de la tarta – saber que no soy la única que ha pasado por esto me reconforta ¿eso está mal?

-Para nada, es normal que quieras saber si alguien más ha tenido que pasar por ello, es normal querer saber cómo esas personas lo superaron

-¿Cómo lo superaste tú?

-Hace doce años iba rumbo a mi escuela, aquel día estaba con mi padre él vivía en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad ya que mis padres estaban divorciados por ello vivía con mi mamá pero me deja visitarlo una vez cada mes así que ese día me había quedado todo el día a su lado, el me vigilaba desde el balcón del edificio viendo que llegara a salvo sabes… la escuela no quedaba muy lejos tan solo a un par de cuadras y no era muy difícil llegar – suspire –al final de una calle un hombre se bajó de una camioneta blanca, me sujeto fuertemente y me metió a la parte trasera de la misma, me golpeo en la cabeza y perdí la conciencia – continuaba tratando de explicarle a Quinn que había sucedido – desperté no sé cuánto tiempo después de ello y me puse a llorar me sentía horrible porque la realidad me golpeo de repente y no podía dejar de llorar fue entonces escuche su voz, me decía que parara de hacerlo, que nadie iba a escucharme – observe que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – me alimentaba y todo parecía normal los primeros días, al menos dentro de lo que podía considerarse normal, me decía que mis padres se habían olvidado de mí, que no iban a pagar por mi rescate y que él era todo lo que yo tenía…tenía ocho años así que eso me dolía, le creía al maldito pero cuando salí me entere que mi padre murió mientras yo estaba encerrada, no resistió tanto Quinn… se culpó por lo que sucedió y su corazón no resistió – respire profundamente – y si el maldito me violó no puedo ocultarlo solo sucedió un par de veces pero duele, es horrible y decirlo en voz alta me da escalofríos pero es la verdad, siempre me preguntan ¿Cómo escape? Bueno un día el olvido cerrar el sótano, nunca lo hacía pero al parecer estaba ebrio y dejo la puerta un poco abierta, sabía que tenía una oportunidad, una sola, lentamente espere que se quedara dormido, cuando ya no escuche ruido abrí la puerta, subí las escaleras y llegué hasta el primer piso de una casa que no conocía en absoluto… trate con cada puerta y ventana pero todo estaba cerrado, aterrada tome el teléfono, llame a la policía y pedí ayuda pero mientras lo hacía observe que fuera de la casa estaba un señor paseando a su perro, era un labrador nunca lo olvidare – trate de sonreír al recordar a quien me salvo aquel día – grite con todas mis fuerzas sabía que era mi último recurso, el perro comenzó a ladrar y el tipo corrió hacia donde estaba, la puerta estaba cerrada y yo solo decía lo mismo una y otra vez soy Rachel Berry llevo secuestrada 4 años por favor ayúdeme…Matt, así se llamaba el, se despertó por todo el alboroto y lo vi acercarse, el señor con el perro derribo la puerta e hizo que el labrador atacara a mi secuestrador, me tomo en brazos y salimos de allí lo más rápido que pudimos fue entonces la policía finalmente apareció, al escuchar las patrullas Matt tomo la pistola que guardaba en el cajón de la cocina y le disparo al perro para que lo soltara para después darse un tiro en la cabeza – me encogí de hombros – un final muy bueno para alguien que hizo tanto daño. Así me convertí en la chica que sobrevivió…la chica que escapo pero lo que se descubrió después fue más aterrador, era un asesino en serie, la policía lo había buscado por cerca de dos años, 15 niñas Quinn, 15 eran sus víctimas, las había drogado y posteriormente violado finalmente cuando estuvo satisfecho simplemente las asesino ¿Qué tenía yo? ¿Qué me hizo tan especial para que decidiera mantenerme con vida? Nunca lo sabré ya que el maldito se lo llevo a la tumba…

Después de contarlo me sentía un tanto mareada, mire a Quinn quien me observaba atentamente, no decía nada y eso me preocupaba

-Si me violo varias veces – dijo finalmente y aunque durante la toma de declaraciones lo había dicho, escucharla afirmarlo me ponía los pelos de punta – no era brusco, para nada, solo cuando estaba de mal humor me pegaba, el creía que yo era su esposa, me llamaba por su nombre, me celebraba cumpleaños, navidad, fin de año, lo celebraba todo, era como si el momento en el que ingresaba a mi celda tenía una familia…aquella que nunca tuvo

-¿Tú crees que está loco?

-Creo que es una mala persona – mi miro fijamente.

-Estoy basando mis investigaciones y todo para probar que el tipo no está loco y merece pasar lo que le queda de vida en una cárcel, si tú me dices que si en efecto está loco, todo cambiara

-No lo sé Rach, a veces solo podía pensar que era un desquiciado, que estaba tan obsesionado con tener una familia que al saber que no podía conseguirla por el mismo, la tuvo a la fuerza.

-Está bien – suspire – ni tu ni yo podemos juzgar si esta mentalmente capacitado para asumir las consecuencias de lo que hizo, un especialista se encargara de ello.

-¿Te molesta que lo crea loco? – claro que había notado mi disgusto, si Quinn declaraba que lo creía loco eso podía cambiar por completo el sentido de la investigación.

-Me molesta pensar que pasara en un psiquiátrico y no en la cárcel – mire por la ventana mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Quiero pensar que está loco, porque si no todo sería más difícil

-¿Por qué lo dices? – me gire a observarla, seguía en la cama aferrándose a una almohada mientras me hablaba.

-Porque entonces tendría que asumir que me hizo todo esto sabiendo lo que hacía, sabiendo que estaba sufriendo, sabiendo que me moría de hambre y no quiero eso

-Todo estará bien – me acerque hacia ella, si hablar de lo sucedido le afectaba y la comprendía a la perfección incluso a mí que supuestamente estaba completamente recuperada decir mi historia me provocaba mareos y nauseas, la vi tan indefensa que no pude evitar acercarme - ¿puedo abrazarte?

-Claro – camino hacia mí y se aferró a mí, estaba fría, su piel pálida se fundió con la mía y suspire, escuche su llanto suave, era casi como un sollozo, yo acariciaba su espalda tratando de calmarla, su cabello estaba muy largo le llegaba casi a la cintura, era normal, en seis años nunca había ido a una peluquería, su aroma era al del jabón de rosas que había en el baño, estaba bastante delgada y podía sentir sus costillas debajo de la bata - ¿le dirías a la psicóloga que quiero verla? – susurro mientras continuaba abrazándome.

-No te preocupes yo le diré – no quería soltarla nunca más, quería que entendiera que no estaba sola, que podía contar conmigo.

Salí de la habitación sintiendo mi corazón latir irracionalmente así que me senté en el suelo, respiraba tratando de calmarme y asimilar todo lo sucedido… Quinn podía parecer la pobre víctima de una tragedia, pero era más que eso, era mujer inteligente, era fuerte y aun tenia fe en este mugroso mundo.

Caminaba por el pasillo con la mente en cualquier lado, no, no el cualquier lado, mi mente seguía en esa habitación pensando en ella.

-Hey – Damon me abrazo por la espalda - ¿todo bien?

-Si – asentí – solo abrázame

Me aferre a su cuerpo y lo abrace, no, no llore, pero estaba tratando de olvidar todo por un momento, Damon siempre fue bueno en no hacer demasiadas preguntas cuando no debía, el entendía perfectamente que habían momentos en los que no me apetecía hablar, allí estaba yo en medio de ese pasillo mientras enfermeras y pacientes caminaban tropezando con nosotros, solo pensaba en todo lo sucedido y solo quería descansar un poco.

Los días siguientes iba a visitar a Quinn a la misma hora cada día, a las diez llegaba dejaba mi automóvil y evadía a los periodistas, llegaba hasta su habitación, golpeaba dos veces y entraba, siempre estaba allí sentada, dibuja mucho, cada día hacia varios dibujos a carboncillo, tenía mucho talento, estaba convencida que después que todo esto terminara ella sería una gran artista, sus dibujos fuera de parecer depresivos eran más bien llenos de sentimientos, dibujaba aves, mariposas, flores, animales como ciervos, paisajes que te dejaban sin palabras.

Estábamos caminando por los pasillos, era bueno que ella saliera y no mantenerla aislada, caminábamos todos los días cerca de veinte minutos recorriendo y conociendo ese lugar.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mí

-Eres mi defendida, tengo que ayudar.

-Más allá de eso – ella llevaba un abrigo bastante grande que la protegía del frio que se comenzaba a sentir en la ciudad, sus pantuflas color rosa y un pantalón color blanco.

-Pues lo hago porque creo que es bueno que tengas un poco de ayuda extra.

-Está bien – sonrió, si era bastante torpe, a veces ella me decía cosas increíblemente tiernas o halagadoras y yo siempre contestaba erróneamente.

-Sin ti esto hubiera sido más difícil, amo a mi madre pero aún me ve como si estuviera rota, cubierta de estiércol, me observa y solo ve dolor

-Para la familia siempre es difícil, la ha pasado mal, hay que comprenderla un poco

-Lo sé, por eso te lo agradezco

-Tú me estas ayudando también

-¿Cómo?

-No, se por muchos años no he hablado de lo que siento o de lo que sucedió y si quería olvidarlo pero es mejor sacarlo que guardárselo.

-Es verdad – yo iba con las manos en mis bolsillos y sentí que ella se aferró a mi brazo, seguimos caminando sin decir nada mas - ¿tú y Damon son pareja?

-Sí, hace un tiempo que salgo con él – me sorprendió su pregunta pero entendía que era normal que quisiera saber más de mí.

-Siento ser tan curiosa, pero me preguntaba como lograste confiar en un hombre, después de todo, para mi es difícil, ni siquiera puedo considerar la idea de una relación con un hombre

-Es muy complicado lo admito, pero conoces a la persona adecuada y todo sucede naturalmente

-¿Lo amas?

-Si – me detuve un momento para observarla – tú también podrás amar.

-Sí, pero los hombres no son lo mío

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Esto viene desde antes del secuestro, yo estaba en las animadoras en mi colegio, siempre creí que eran las hormonas alborotadas pero todas las chicas de mi equipo me parecían atractivas, una noche después de salir de casa de una compañera al terminar un proyecto ella me beso y finalmente lo entendí

-¿Eres gay entonces?

-Cien por ciento – me sonrió – ahora más que nunca.

-Bueno entonces algún día encontraras a la mujer adecuada – le dije sonriendo.

-Eso espero Rach – se aferró más a mí y continuamos nuestra caminata - ¿es raro que piense en eso?

-No lo creo, tienes 23 años es normal que lo hagas

-No lo sé, quizás solo quiero alguien que me cuide, si lo se estoy victimizándome pero no puedo evitar pensarlo…

-No lo haces – la mire fijamente – es normal Quinn, no te prives de sentir – quizás Quinn buscaba el afecto que durante años no tuvo pero aun así lo veía normal que deseara encontrar a alguien que la comprendiera.

Sin saberlo esa conversación seria decisiva para mí, no me sentía incomoda a su lado, más bien ahora me sentía más segura, Quinn tenía una personalidad increíble que ni siquiera los horrores de su pasado lograban opacar. Eso era algo admirable.

Me despedí de ella y volví al trabajo, como todos los jueves y cuando el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde me dirigí hacia el consultorio de mi psicóloga, ella me había tratado por 12 años, nunca quise dejar la terapia ¿Por qué? Porque creo que todos debemos tener a alguien que nos escuche y alguien con quien compartir esa parte oscura que nos atemoriza.

Paula era una mujer de 55 años, estuvo desde el inicio a mi lado, fueron años difíciles y ella era el motivo principal que me mantenía de pie, tenía una familia hermosa, dos hijos que ya iban a la Universidad, su esposo Kevin que también era psicólogo y si, era el ideal de la familia perfecta, pero como ella siempre me decía, es solo un ideal inalcanzable.

-Buenas tardes Rachel – me abrazo

-Buenas tardes – sonreí - ¿Qué tal todo Paula?

-Muy bien, con Kevin compramos un nuevo horno, sabes que amo cocinar y estoy feliz

-Me alegro.

-¿Qué tal tú?

-El trabajo es algo agotador no lo niego, pero todo muy bien.

-Me da gusto, hoy quisiera que hables de la chica que estas defendiendo, escuche su historia

-Se llama Quinn, ha estado un par de días en el hospital hoy finalmente accedió a hablar con la psicóloga del lugar.

-Eso es muy bueno, le ayudara mucho

-Lo sé, pronto estará bien

-¿Te preocupa mucho su bienestar?

-Bastante, sé que ella está sufriendo, pero lo hace muy bien, ha sido muy fuerte…

-Todos somos fuertes y débiles de distintas maneras Rachel

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tu eres débil cuando te da gripe, tu cuerpo se debilita y necesitas descanso, pero también eres débil cuando dejas que el miedo gane a lo que sientes, eres fuerte cuando te recuperas de esa gripe horrible y sales junto a tu hermano y Damon a disfrutar de un día de playa, eres fuerte cuando está dispuesta a enfrentar tus miedos ¿lo ves?

Claro que lo veía, tenía mucha razón en ello, le sonreí y continuamos platicando por casi una hora, ya no lo veía como un fastidio acudir donde ella, más bien era mi escape y agradecía que siempre estuviera dispuesta a ayudarme.

Volví a casa e invite a Damon a cenar, la noche fue muy tranquila, me divertía escuchando a mi hermano contar una de sus típicas historias, me gustaba escuchar a Damon decir alguna mala broma, me gustaba ver a mi madre sonreír genuinamente, me gustaba mi vida como era ahora, me gustaba volver a ser yo.

Al final de la velada me despedí de Damon y comencé a arreglar la cocina, lave los platos y saque la basura al patio trasero, me detuve un momento a observar el jardín, habían varias luciérnagas sobre el pasto, me senté un momento en el césped a pesar del frio que hacía a observarlas, en ese momento escuche a mi hermano imitar mis pasos

-Bonitas

-Hermosas – afirme sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal todo con Quinn?

-Muy bien, ella estará bien

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ella?

-No lo sé Jake, quizás me veo reflejada en ella pero eso es todo, solo quiero ayudar.

-Es una chica muy bella – lo mire – oh vamos, no hay que negar lo evidente.

-Bueno como digas

-Cuando dejes de ver solo el dolor en sus ojos, te encontraras con una hermosa realidad….

-Sé que ella es más que su pasado

-Pues actúa de acuerdo a lo que dices, ella no se va a romper Rach, ella es fuerte al igual que tu

-Gracias Jake – lo abrace fuertemente – te quiero.

-Lo se Rach – nos quedamos abrazados observando a las luciérnagas, hacia frio pero no me importaba, estaba bien, quizás eso era vivir, quizás estar ahí compartir un momento con mi hermano y dejar de pensar en mi trabajo, eso era lo que necesitaba.

* * *

 **Hola que tengan un buen fin de semana no se olviden de comentar :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Un corazón roto

**Capítulo 6: Un corazón roto**

Muchas veces durante mi vida me pregunte ¿Cómo arreglar un corazón roto? Bueno nunca había conseguido la respuesta a ello pero según Paula era algo complicado y todos en algún momento de nuestra vida viviremos situaciones que pondrán a prueba nuestra fortaleza, también aprendí que un corazón no solo se rompe por un desamor y es que eso es lo que más vemos a diario, leemos historias, vemos películas, series y todo nos muestra aquella realidad en donde una persona sufre por amor, pero no por ello es toda la realidad sino que el corazón también puede romperse por situaciones difíciles, momentos duros que nos obligan a sacar fuerzas de donde no tenemos para salir adelante.

Iba en el auto junto a Damon rumbo hacia la policía ya que necesitábamos más información sobre el caso y claro David se había ofrecido a ayudarnos. Los últimos días habían pasado demasiado rápido y en parte me alegraba ya que Quinn se iba recuperando increíblemente, por mi parte la veía mejor más animada, mucho más abierta para conversar y era algo que agradecía.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar hoy en la noche? – me decía Damon

-No lo sé, va a ser un día largo…creo que sería mejor ir a descansar

-Hace mucho que no salimos…

-Lo sé y lo siento pero ya sabes cómo es esto Damon

-Si el trabajo – dijo muy serio.

Entendía su actitud y es que siempre nuestras discusiones eran por lo mismo, cuando me hacía cargo de algún caso me enfocaba tanto en eso que olvidaba todo a mi alrededor.

Mi mamá decía que era un gran defecto pero también era parte de mí, no podía simplemente cambiar de un día para el otro y sin duda me traía graves problemas, en especial con Damon que siempre era muy paciente conmigo. Pero incluso el, la persona que me entendía a la perfección y siempre buscaba hacerme sentir mejor tenia límites y sabía que estaba cerca de cruzar una línea que no quería.

Pasamos toda la mañana allí conversando con los policías que se habían encargado del operativo aquel día y también pedimos la grabación de la llamada que Quinn había hecho pidiendo ayuda. Pero apenas nos entregaron la cinta me dio miedo escuchar, tenía miedo de que lo que escuchara me rompiera el corazón, según David había llamado completamente aterrada y la operadora no podía entender lo que decía ya que sus sollozos le impedían expresarse bien.

No quería escuchar y decidí que lo mejor sería mostrarlo el día del juicio. Pero claro mis miedos no era algo que expresara bien y como siempre preferí guardármelo.

-¿Estás bien? – me miro Damon un poco preocupado

-Claro, solo necesito un poco de aire

-Salgamos de aquí – tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar.

Al salir le agradecimos a todo el equipo por cooperar con nosotros y finalmente dejamos la estación de policía, ahora teníamos mucho más material con el cual trabajar y eso era una gran ayuda.

Mientras me subía al auto me preguntaba ¿Por qué no puedo amar a Damon como se merece? Él era todo lo que cualquier persona desearía, era atento, amable, cariñoso y me entendía perfectamente pero yo simplemente no podía darle todo, me sentía asustada de entregarme por completo a una relación y por miedo lo estaba lastimando.

Creo que nadie entendería lo que siento ya que no puedo darle todo a un hombre maravilloso a alguien que se merece todo en el mundo y me siento impotente, débil y una completa estúpida. Lo se me estoy torturando mentalmente pero es inevitable pensarlo. En estos últimos días ha sido una duda frecuente en mi cabeza y como dice mi mamá pensar demasiado en algo nunca nos lleva a nada bueno.

El amor es un sentimiento complicado y me duele tanto no poder comprenderlo o sentirlo, creo que me estoy aferrando a la seguridad que me da Damon, a lo bien que me siento tener a alguien que me cuide pero no quiero lastimarlo…el solo hecho de perderlo me da miedo…me aterroriza pero quizás aquel momento está más y más cerca de llegar.

-¿Por qué tan callada? – decía encendiendo la radio del auto.

-No lo sé – lo mire y él también lo hizo – en verdad no lo se

-Deberías descansar un poco ¿te dejo en casa?

-Podrías llevarme con Marley…

-Claro – suspiro y condujo en silencio hasta llegar a su departamento, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y Marley ya debía estar allí.

Al llegar ninguno de los dos decía algo, Damon se mantenía con la mirada fija en la ventana, mientras yo me desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

¿Han sentido aquel inexplicable momento en el que intuyes que todo está por terminar? Bueno yo lo sentía, tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar, quería llorar pero tampoco lo hacía, simplemente me encontraba ahí junto a él sabiendo que todo estaba yendo en picada y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Que la pases bien – susurro cuando baje del auto y desapareció por la calle dejándome a solas afueras del edificio de Marley.

No podía sentirme peor, cada día era más y más difícil y ya no sabía que más hacer.

Cuando uno lee una historia de amor se hace una pequeña idea de lo que el autor trata de transmitir y si es algo vivido por el mismo, pero no creo que haya alguien en este mundo que te pueda explicar realmente lo que es o como se siente, para mí en ese instante te mi vida y después de haber leído varias novelas de amor y desamor no tenía ni idea de que era, de lo que estaba segura era de que no era lo que Damon y yo teníamos. El amor no era eso no podía ser eso y me negaba a creer que era algo que doliera tanto pero ahí estaba yo con 26 años sin saber absolutamente nada de una relación.

Suspire y me dirigí hacia el departamento de Marley, toque la puerta tres veces y ella salió a verme, llevaba su pijama preferida y el cabello revuelto

-Rach – dijo frotándose los ojos - ¿paso algo?

-¿Estabas durmiendo? – la mire.

-Tengo resfriado – dijo antes de estornudar y me acerque a tocar su frente asegurándome que no tenía fiebre – te contagiare – me decía alejándose un poco de mí.

-No a mí no me da resfriado – le sonreí

Era verdad y algo muy extraño ya que nunca me había enfermado por aquello, mi cuerpo no conocía la palabra gripe desde hacía 12 años y es que según los médicos mi sistema inmunológico había aprendido a luchar de mejor manera con los gérmenes y bueno como consecuencia de aquello era casi inmune a la gripe.

Entre a su dormitorio y todo era un completo desastre, las almohadas en el suelo, cientos de papeles regados por el piso, las sabanas y las cobijas amontonadas en un solo sitio de la cama y claro la cortina cerrada para que ni un rayo de luz entrara.

-Esto parece una casa abandonada – mire a mi alrededor.

-No critiques – volvió a acostarse – me voy a morir

-No seas tan dramática es solo un resfriado

-Pero me duele todo – se tomaba la cabeza.

Después de se quejara por casi quince minutos la obligue a bañarse y mientras arreglaba un poco su habitación, también fui hacia la cocina y le prepare algo para que comiera, si algo caracterizaba a Marley era que solía ser demasiado terca, como buena Berry.

-Esta deliciosos – decía mientras nos acomodábamos en el sofá a disfrutar de un maratón de películas – gracias.

-Debiste haberme llamado en la mañana – le reprochaba y es que no me gustaba que se hiciera la fuerte cuando realmente necesitaba ayuda.

-No quería molestar – dijo algo tímida.

Marley vivía sola desde hacía algún tiempo ya que su familia vivía lejos de la ciudad y ella por motivos de trabajo decidió dejar todo atrás y venir a la gran ciudad conmigo.

-No molestas – le sonreí – come todo así te mejoraras

-Gracias pero no me has dicho que te trae por aquí

-Oh eso – suspire.

-Si eso – me sonrió mientras volvía a comer – dime Rach

-No lo sé, solo necesitaba verte y alejarme un poco

-¿Paso algo con Damon? – dijo rápidamente y es que ella me conocía a la perfección.

-No lo sé, un día estamos muy bien y al siguiente parece el fin de todo

-Damon es un bombón cuídalo Rach

-¿Te gusta? – dije por molestarla

-¿Qué? – Dijo tosiendo dramáticamente - ¿Cómo? No ósea es muy…no Rach

-Ya sé – me reía – es solo por molestar pero si tienes razón es muy guapo…

-Solo date tiempo espero que las cosas mejores con el paso de los días, no te agobies tanto Rach, a veces nos ahogamos con situaciones que no deberíamos ya que solo el tiempo puede arreglarlas.

-Eso espero – suspire y continúe observando la televisión – gracias Marley – dije ella me sonrió.

Al día siguiente a eso de las diez de la mañana como era costumbre ya estaba en el hospital, la vigilancia de los medios iba disminuyendo pero aún me desesperaba, traía un postre que amaba para que Quinn lo probara como siempre y es que aquella estrategia estaba dando resultados y en unas cuantas semanas tendría su peso ideal.

Caminaba por el pasillo que me conducía hacia su habitación y la observe en el corredor caminando con una mujer que nunca había visto, me acerque con cautela y ella al verme sonrió y corrió a darme un abrazo

-Rach – dijo aun aferrada a mi cuerpo - ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien gracias

-Mira te presento ella es Alex mi terapeuta – la mire de arriba abajo, era una mujer de más o menos mi edad, tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos color verde esmeralda que te quitaban el aliento nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan intimidada por la presencia de alguien y eso que trabajaba en los juzgados con los criminales más peligrosos pero ahí estaba yo admirada por la mujer que tenía en frente.

-Rachel Berry – me presente ofreciéndole mi mano – un gusto

-El gusto es mío señorita Berry – me sonrió – me alegra finalmente conocerla

-Le he hablado de ti – me dijo Quinn sonriendo

-Oh – dije sorprendida ¿Por qué Quinn le contaría a su psicóloga sobre mí? – que bien.

-Yo las dejare a solas, recuerda ir a visitarme mañana Quinn – se acercó a ella y la abrazo – que tengan un buen día.

No dijo nada más y salió del lugar, no se parecía nada a Paula mi psicóloga pero si aquella mujer de misteriosos ojos verdes estaba ayudando a Quinn no podía quejarme de nada.

-Lo sé a mí también me impresiono cuando la vi – decía sonriendo – pero es una gran persona y me está ayudando mucho

-Eso es lo único que importa – y lo decía de verdad, porque su estabilidad era todo lo que debía importar en ese momento

El hospital contaba con un amplio jardín en la parte de atrás en donde los pacientes podían salir a caminar y de a poco recuperarse, aunque nunca había ido Quinn insistió en que la acompañara a su caminata diaria y yo termine aceptado.

Era un buen día, el sol estaba en lo más alto y una ligera brisa nos acompañaba, era un lugar muy pacifico, unos cuantos arboles brindaban sombra y las flores adornaban un pequeño camino por el cual podías recorrer aquel sitio.

Solo habían unos cuantos pacientes paseando por allí y claro Quinn y yo que íbamos en silencio disfrutando de la vista, para Quinn era maravilloso observar el mundo nuevamente y yo estaba encantada de ser parte de esa experiencia.

-¿Qué tal todo? – me preguntaba ella

-Bien, el trabajo es un poco abrumador pero todo va bien

-Me refería a ti, a cómo te sientes no a tu trabajo

Normalmente evitaba hablar de mí, incluso con Marley que era como mi hermana me costaba decirle todo lo que sentía y es que normalmente no confiaba en nadie más que yo misma, sabía que no estaba bien pero prefería guardarme las cosas ¿no es mejor así? No es mejor tener todo lo que te molesta en un cofre cerrado en lo más profundo de tu ser…de esa manera nadie podría lastimarme, nadie podría volver a romper mi corazón.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si por ejemplo yo ahora me siento muy feliz – mire sus ojos y estaban muy verdes debido al sol que se reflejaba – mira ahora – se agacho y tomo una de las flores que había allí – estoy tomando una flor entre mis manos por primera vez en seis años…y es increíble ¿lo ves?

Esa felicidad que comenzaba a irradiar Quinn era única, cosas tan pequeñas para cualquiera de nosotros para ella eran absolutamente impresionantes.

Yo vivía tan deprisa y no me detenía a observar lo que verdaderamente importaba ¿Cuántas veces pasaba por una florería? Todos los días ya que quedaba al lado de mi oficina….y jamás había observado con detenimiento las flores que habían allí, jamás me había detenido a comprar una, nunca me detuve a siquiera preguntarle a la señora del local como estaba…

-¿Qué sientes Rach? – me pregunto sujetando aquella pequeña flor color blanco entre sus manos.

-Estoy cansada – dije finalmente luego de pensarlo.

-¿Del trabajo? – me pregunto algo confundida

-De mi vida – susurre.

Había llegado a un punto en el que no sabía en donde estaba ni a donde quería ir y eso me aterraba, no creo que haya algo más aterrador que perder la dirección de tu vida y eso es lo que me estaba pasando a mí.

-La vida es hermosa Rach – dijo acercándose a mí – puede que ahora no lo veas, pero la vida es increíble tiene sus altos y bajos pero no podemos dejar que un mal día haga una mala vida, sabes cada día que pasa yo agradezco estar con vida, agradezco tener una nueva oportunidad porque hay muchas cosas que deseo hacer…no puedes dejar que los problemas te consuman, a veces hay que aprender a dejar que las cosas simplemente sucedan…apreciar lo que tenemos porque puede que en este mismo instante alguien en algún lugar lleno de oscuridad este deseando contemplar el sol que ahora mismo está sobre nosotras o simplemente desee ver el cielo azul una vez más y tú tienes esa oportunidad ahora mismo solo que no lo estás viendo…

Mi cara lo decía todo estaba tan sorprendida por sus palabras que no podía decir nada, si lo hacía probablemente arruinaría aquel momento que era más que perfecto, Quinn tenía razón me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua cuando tenía todo para ser completamente feliz.

-Gracias – lo dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro y me acerque a abrazarla

La sujete fuertemente y ella hizo lo mismo, a su lado los problemas eran menos, mis miedos dejaban de existir y era capaz de todo.

Habían millones de personas en el mundo, cada una diferente, cada una con un mundo distinto y creencias. Pero no había nadie en el mundo con quien yo quisiera estar en ese instante que no fuera Quinn. Su manera de comenzar a ver la vida era increíble sabía que era resultado de Alex, de su propio entusiasmo por mejorar y eso me alegraba, Quinn podía ver el mundo desde una perspectiva distinta a los demás, podía ser capaz de sacar lo mejor del mas minino detalle…algo que yo no tenía pero que sin duda deseaba.

-La flor que tienes en tus manos es un clavel – susurre separándome un poco de ella - ¿conoces el significado de las flores?

-Rojo pasión – dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Blanco? – le pregunte riendo por la inocencia con la que me respondía.

-¿Nuevo? – dijo algo dudosa y yo sonreí

-Bueno dicen que el blanco simboliza pureza, cuando una persona se casa normalmente pide flores blancas se cree que simbolizan amor eterno…

-¿Crees en eso? Digo en el amor eterno

-Si ¿Por qué no? Seria increíble encontrar a alguien con quien desees pasar el resto de tu vida, alguien que te haga sentir especial cada día que pase…

-¿Aun no lo encuentras? – susurro y yo tome el clavel entre mis manos para disfrutar de su aroma

-Aun no – dije sonriendo y la observe, ella me miraba fijamente, su cabello brillaba por el sol que hacia allí, sus mejillas estaban un poco rosadas debido al calor y sus labios humedecidos.

-Pues buscaremos juntas – tomo mi otra mano.

-Claro – le sonreí

Y así pasamos aquel día recorriendo aquel colorido jardín y disfrutando de la compañía, con ella no había silencios incómodos, a su lado no existían las dificultades y sin casi notarlo Quinn me ayudaba día a día, me enseñaba a disfrutar de la vida y era algo admirable.

Me ayudaba a comprender que no importa que tan roto este un corazón siempre es posible arreglarlo y yo estaba convencida que podía arreglar el mío.

* * *

 **A ver si es una historia real pero en lo que me refiero es al secuestro, datos, escenarios y los años encerrada de esta persona yo no lo viví y la historia de amor es absolutamente mía.**

 **Comenten ! Gracias por todo :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Cautivadora

**Capítulo 7: Cautivadora**

Tres semanas después de todo, me encontraba en un supermercado.

Quinn me había mencionado que le gustaban las frambuesas y por ello fui a conseguirlas lo sé, si ella me pedía la luna era capaz de bajársela, era extraño entiendo que no es una situación normal dado que soy su abogada pero no puedo evitarlo, por otro lado ella ya comía mucho mejor y de a poco estaba recuperando el peso, aún seguía siendo demasiado pálida, pero eso estaba bien, era natural en ella, aun no se había cortado el cabello y cada mañana se pasaba horas cepillándolo pero siempre me decía que aún no se sentía lista para dejarlo atrás.

Tome las frambuesas y me dirigí a pagarlas, también decidí parar en una tienda a comprar un lienzo con un caballete, conseguí algunas pinturas y me dirigí hacia el hospital.

Al llegar la madre de Quinn y Jason salían de la habitación, ellos también estaban recibiendo ayuda de un psicólogo, todos tenían heridas que sanar así que me alegraba saber que estaban poniendo de parte.

-Buenos días Rachel – me saludaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Buenos días – la mire sonriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que has traído?

-Un par de cosas que sé que te gustaran

-Dios hace mucho que no veía un lienzo – se levantó de su cama a ayudarme con las bolsas - ¿es para mí?

-Por supuesto, sé que amas pintar y bueno lo vi y no pude evitar pensar en ti

-Me gustas que pienses en mi – decía embelesada observando el caballete y el lienzo

-También te traje frambuesas – dije evitando responderlo que había dicho.

-Oh dios –se acercó a abrazarme – gracias, hoy justamente le pedí a Jason que me las consiguiera

-Bueno, aquí están – su cara lo decía todo, estaba sonriendo, feliz ahí me di cuenta que cosas tan simples como conseguirle algo que le gusta la hacían muy feliz, en ese momento me di cuenta que ella está disfrutando al máximo su libertad.

-Leíste mi mente Rachel Berry – me decía mientras disfrutaba de aquella fruta.

-De nada Quinn Fabray – me senté en una de las sillas cerca de la ventana, ella me siguió y se colocó a mi lado - ¿Qué planeas pintar?

-No lo sé, tengo una loca idea pero ya veré como lo logro, por el momento disfrutare de las frambuesas… ¿quieres una?

-Claro – acepte y nos quedamos en silencio observando el paisaje. La lluvia se hizo presente en pocos minutos y Quinn observaba fascinada como caían las gotas de agua por las ventanas, no lo entendía muy bien y ella noto mi desconcierto. Algunas veces la miraba actuar como una niña pequeña, otras tan solo sacaba toda la fuerza que tenía y dejaba a un lado su miedo, pero ver tan encantada con aquel detalle me sorprendía

-Ver la lluvia caer era una de las cosas que echaba de menos – se encogió de hombros y un vacío se apodero de mí, era cierto, había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada que simples cosas como ver las gotas de lluvia era algo fascinante.

No dije nada y me quede en silencio al igual que ella observando la lluvia, a veces pensaba ¿a mí me afecto más mi secuestro? Quinn parecía más capaz de manejar la situación, cada día que pasaba la veía más fuerte, yo recuerdo haber estado en cama un mes entero, lloraba cada noche y me sentía impotente y asustada. Si quizás lo mío fue más traumático ya que era una niña, Quinn tenía 17 años cuando fue secuestrada, ahora con 23 años parecía asimilar de mejor manera lo sucedido. Aún era difícil lo sabía perfectamente, sus sesiones con la terapeuta eran diarias y notaba lo bien que le hacían, al verla parte de mí, agradecía que no tuviera que pasar por lo que yo pase, si inevitablemente comparaba nuestras situaciones, pero era algo que no podía controlar.

Estaba un poco cansada y me deje vencer por el sueño, el trabajo era agotador, quizás todo el ajetreo de la situación me estaba pasando factura, ni siquiera me di cuenta y cerré mis ojos tratando de descansar un poco, me había recostado en aquella silla cuando sentí caerme y me desperté súbitamente, observe que Quinn estaba en su cama dibujando mientras me observaba

-¿Me estabas dibujando? – dije bostezando

-Lo siento – se disculpó tratando de guardar el dibujo.

-No te disculpes, es halagador, aunque hay cosas más bonitas que dibujar que yo.

-El arte no tiene que verse bonito tiene que hacerte sentir algo

No sabía muy bien si ella entendía que yo lo tomaba como un cumplido, ella era así, de repente decía cosas maravillosas y a veces no entendía si ella lograba comprender el efecto que eso tenía en mí.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron inmediatamente, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, Damon era muy cariñoso conmigo pero siempre era muy discreto con ello, no recuerdo haberme sonrojado por algo que él me hubiera dicho y ahí estaba esa chica, tan solo habían pasado tres semanas y parecía llena de vida, con ganas de seguir adelante, haciéndome sentir todo lo que en 12 años me había privado. Era inexplicable, quizás ni la psicología lograr explicar sus avances tomando en cuenta los horrores de su pasado, pero si ahí estaba mi error tal y como me lo había dicho Jake, yo miraba a Quinn y pensaba en los seis años en cautiverio, no podía ver más allá de ello, me estaba equivocando, estaba dejando que el miedo se apoderara de mí, estaba haciendo exactamente aquello que le repetía una y mil veces a las personas que no hicieran, que les importara más mi pasado que mi presente, no podía seguir haciéndolo, Quinn no merecía eso.

-Eleanor & Park – sonreí.

-Es un buen libro, era mi favorito.

-También es uno de mis favoritos.

-Leía mucho sabes, durante estos años tuve muchos libros a mi disposición, era algo que siempre agradecía, era bueno sumergirse en un libro y olvidar un poco.

-Te entiendo, es bueno leer – ella seguía observándome y dibujando - ¿puedo ver tu dibujo?

-Está bien, pero con una condición

-¿Cuál? – le pregunte sonriendo

-Que me dejes dibujarte en el lienzo…

-Claro que si – me acerque hasta la cama y me senté a su lado, ella hizo a un lado y me mostró la hoja de papel algo arrugada.

-No es tan bueno lo se

-Es magnífico – si lo era, los rasgos, los detalles todo era perfecto, era yo en aquel dibujo, no pude evitar emocionarme, era increíble – tienes muchísimo talento.

-Se hace lo que se puedo – se levantó y se colocó un saco de lana – me tengo que ir mi psicóloga le gusta que sea puntual.

-¿Qué tal te va con eso?

-Bien, ella ha sido muy paciente, creo que de a poco va haciendo efecto en mí

-Me alegro – me acerque y la abrace – que estés bien

-Gracias por todo Rachel, has sido como una luz en mi vida

No dijo nada más y salió de la habitación dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos, cada vez que miraba a Quinn iba quedando de lado la chica tan asustada que había conocido el primer día, iba mejorando, sabía que tenía un camino difícil por delante pero lo estaba haciendo muy bien, me hacía bien tenerla cerca. Ya iba a ser un mes desde que la conocí y cada día su personalidad, su verdadera personalidad me atrapaba. Era realmente cautivadora

Me dirigí a mi oficina lo más rápido que pude, vi a Damon observando la pizarra llena de anotaciones que juntos habíamos creado, su mano en su mentón, su cabello perfectamente peinado, un traje azul oscuro, camisa blanca y ese perfume característico, así era el, me gustaba no habían dudas, pero me puse a pensar ¿Por qué sus cumplidos nunca me hicieron sonrojar?

-Hola – lo salude, las cosas entre nosotros seguían tensas pero debíamos enfocarnos en el caso.

-Hey al fin llegas, tengo que contarte algo

-Soy toda oídos

-He estado investigando un poco sobre el pasado de este tipo – me mostró varios recortes de periódicos – su esposa murió debido a un traumatismo en la cabeza.

-¿Un golpe?

-Así es, su marido declaro ante la policía completamente abatido que su querida esposa había caído de las escaleras, la llevo al médico y estuvo hospitalizada inconsciente durante tres días, después falleció.

-¿Crees que el maldito la golpeaba?

-Por supuesto

-Podríamos probar fácilmente que la maltrataba, he ahí un antecedente de violencia

-Eres increíble

-Me lo dicen a diario – me sonrió y se acercó a besarme, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y cerré mis ojos disfrutando, no quería seguir pensando demasiado y solo me deje llevar – vaya.

-¿Qué? – le pregunte susurrando

-Fue un buen beso

-Lo sé, me lo dicen a diario

-Rach – comenzó a reír – sigamos trabajando

-Claro – sonreí, si teníamos días buenos y malos, pero Damon era todo para mí… ¿verdad?

Ahora teníamos una pista más, todo servía para el juicio, cada día que pasaba nos acercábamos más y más al día, no era un trabajo sencillo, durante años he visto cosas terribles, pero debía ser fuerte, debía hacerlo por mis clientes, ellos me necesitaban y no me iba permitir fallar, menos ahora, las cosas con Quinn son distintas, no me malinterpreten, solo que siento una cierta conexión, nuestros casos son similares y entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente.

A las tres de la tarde organizamos una reunión con Judy y Jason, necesitábamos explicarles como abordaríamos el caso, también las posibles preguntas que se les harían, era indispensable que nos escucharan, junto a Damon fuimos hasta el hospital y nos sentamos a conversar, sabía que a Judy aún le costaba mucho hablar con Quinn, estaba muy afectada por todo, mas sabiendo lo que su hija había tenido que pasar, pero la ayuda que le estaban brindando en el hospital era de gran ayuda, Jason por otro lado era quien incondicionalmente se quedaba al lado de su hermana día y noche, algo que sin duda era un acto increíblemente grande de amor, del más puro amor.

-Buenas tardes – saludaba Damon – bien haremos esto lo más rápido posible.

-Sabemos que es difícil – acote – pero es necesario

-Lo haremos – dijo Judy

-Bien, aquí hay algo que queremos preguntarles, el informe policial decía que Quinn trato de escapar de casa dos veces, siempre volvía pasando dos o tres días ¿Por qué era esto?

-Mi madre nunca acepto que Quinn fuera gay – dijo Jason

-Bien – decía Damon y yo miraba a Judy que solo tenía la mirada sobre la mesa – aquí también dice que había un sospechoso, su nombre Mark un tipo de mediana edad que solía acosar a Quinn

-Él tenía 30 años en ese entonces y siempre buscaba como joder a mi hermana

-Jason ese vocabulario

-Es la verdad mamá, solíamos verlo muy cerca de ella y temíamos que hiciera algo, por eso pusimos una denuncia, fue el al primero que la policía investigo, pero no tenía nada que ver aquel día había estado en el hospital por una infección.

-Bien, desechado que hubiera tenido cómplices.

-Aquí en el informe dice que se planteaba la posibilidad de que quien la secuestro fuera un familiar, o un conocido ¿Por qué se dice eso?

-El maldito – dijo Jason – era conocido de la familia

-¿Cómo?

-Él fue amigo de mi padre por años, cuando el murió asistió al funeral, después de ello no volvimos a saber nada, el desgraciado nos conocía perfectamente.

Saber eso era aterrador, me puso los pelos de punto pero ahora contábamos con más información, con valiosa información.

-Tenemos todo para ganar y conseguir una condena bastante buena, les diré que hemos planeado enfrentar el caso desde el punto de vista que no está loco, es increíblemente inteligente y planeo todo a la perfección

-Es correcto – afirmaba Jason - ¿Qué va a pasar con mi hermana?

-Tendrá que declarar

-¿No pueden evitarlo? Rach ella no debería pasar por eso de nuevo frente a varias personas

-Tiene que hacerlo, es lo que nos ayudara a condenarlo.

-Bien, solo que acabe rápido

-Lo hará, confíen un poco.

Hablamos por cerca de una hora, nos contaron detalles muy útiles, estaba agradecida que Jason y su madre estuvieran abiertos a conversar con nosotros. Ahora teníamos más pistas que sin duda nos iban a ayudar en el caso.

Damon iba a mi lado conversándome algo que no entendía, bueno no estaba prestando demasiada atención, a veces me quedo en mi mundo, no escucho, no presto atención, no me interesa y eso es algo que el detesta

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Sí, si claro yo, claro que escuche

-Siempre has sido una pésima mentirosa

-Ese show me gusta mucho, he aprendido un poco

-No me desvíes el tema, no me escuchaste, sabes que odio que hagas eso

-No lo hago, simplemente sucede

-Bueno trata de poner atención – suspiro y se notaba muy enojado.

-Lo siento Damon – trate de acercarme a él.

-Tengo que ir a casa – dijo alejándose de mí.

-No te enfades

-Cuídate Rach

Se alejó de mí y me quede en aquel pasillo de hospital tan solo observando cómo se iba, mis discusiones con Damon eran siempre sobre el mismo tema, según él ponía más atención en mi trabajo que en nuestra relación, siempre anteponía mis obligaciones como abogada, mi vida personal no encajaba y siempre me lo reprochaba.

De cierta manera este caso me alejaba cada vez más de Damon, sabía que tenía que hablar con él, pero en ese momento lo único que quería es estar sola.

-Hey tu – dijo alguien a mis espaldas

-Oh dios casi me matas de un susto – dije colocando una mano en mi pecho.

-Lo siento – me sonrió.

-¿Qué haces caminando por los pasillos a estas horas Quinn?

-Explorar supongo – ahí estaba ella, llevaba un pantalón azul, una camiseta ceñida a su cuerpo y si podía notar que iba ganando peso, tres semanas de tratamientos iban dando resultados, si seguía algo pálida, pero estaba debo decirlo muy linda aquella noche.

-¿A estas horas? – mire mi reloj y eran las ocho de la noche

-No podía dormir, así que me dije vamos a caminar un poco.

-Supongo que está bien

-¿Problemas con Damon?

-Nada fuera de lo común

-No sabía que tener problemas fuera común, supongo que ya no sé cómo van las relaciones hoy en día – se encogió de hombros

-No, no es solo, no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada

-Lo entiendo ¿quieres acompañarme a mi habitación?

-Claro – comenzamos a caminar en silencio, no era un camino demasiado largo así que rápidamente llegamos, vi su cuarto y ahora tenía más color, unas flores que Jason le había traído estaban en una pequeña mesa, cientos de papeles llenos de dibujos en el escritorio y claro el lienzo que le había regalado, estaba cubierto con una manta así que me acerque

-No aun no lo veas

-¿Ya lo pintaste?

-Sí, pero no está terminado, así que cuando esté listo podrás verlo

-Está bien – le sonreí – de seguro quedo genial

-Lo importante es que te guste.

-El doctor me dijo que en unos días te darán de alta

-¿Enserio? Quiero ir a casa

-Pues sí, parece que has hecho caso a sus indicaciones y todo marchar bien.

-Grandioso – se acomodó en su cama y yo me acerque a ella

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? – señale a su rostro, tenía una cicatriz muy marcada en la ceja y aunque sabía muchos de los horrores que había pasado, nunca supe cómo se la hizo.

-Fueron en los primeros meses, ya sabes trataba de escapar cada día, en ese entonces él era muy estricto conmigo, fue un día que entro a darme un poco de comida, se quedó mirándome como tomaba cada migaja con tanta ansia, me levante furiosa y comencé a golpearlo pero él no se iba a quedar quieto, me empujo y mi cabeza choco con la mesa, un corte bastante profundo, desperté como dos horas después de ello, no me había curado simplemente me dejo ahí en el suelo

-Dijiste que nunca fue brusco

-Cuando entendí cuál era su juego dejo de ser brusco

-¿Y cuál era?

-Quería una familia Rachel así que debía actuar como si fuera su esposa, debía actuar

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-No lo sé, simplemente quería vivir, tenía que salir de ahí y sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad, y eso era ganarme su confianza

-Lo hiciste muy bien – me acerque y acaricie su mejilla, no sé porque demonios lo hice pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Gracias Rach – me dijo cerrando sus ojos y dejando que la siguiera acariciando, mis dedos rozaron su cicatriz y lentamente delinee su contorno, ya no habían ojeras en su rostro, sus labios ya no estaban resecos, su piel ya no tenía moretones, si era una mujer realmente bella, no podía negarlo, vamos era hermosa

-Creo que debo irme – me aleje rápidamente de ella

-¿Sucede algo? – dijo por mi brusca reacción.

-No nada solo debo descansar buenas noches Quinn

-Buenas noches Rachel

Cada día me repetía que no sentía nada por ella, que solo me veía reflejada por su caso pero me estaba mintiendo lo sabía perfectamente, mi miedo no me iba a dejar avanzar y sabía que no podía estropear la investigación así que estaba entre la espada y la pared ¿Qué futuro podríamos tener? Ambas estábamos tan rotas que me negaba a creer que podríamos superarlo…

* * *

 **Hola actualización rápida porque voy a salir un par de días y pues aquí esta otro capitulo**

 **Por cierto ayer acabe de escribir esta historia que tendrá 20 capítulos :)**

 **Ah y no me tomo a mal los comentarios ya saben que para mi es bueno saber que piensan y de esa forma mejorar mi redacción por otro lado creo que hubiera sido muy predecible que Quinn fuera la que estuviera mal, hundida etc. Así que preferí poner a una Quinn fuerte y que junto a Rachel traten de salir adelante tomen en cuenta que Rachel lo vivió cuando era una niña.**

 **Pd: Maldito clima acá llueve todos los días :(**


	8. Chapter 8: Errores

**Capítulo 8: Errores**

Era domingo por la mañana y como era costumbre estaba recostada en mi cama mirando la televisión, era mi día libre así que podía descansar un poco de todo.

Los días pasaban lento y con ello la recuperación de Quinn, mi mente últimamente estaba tan enfocada en ella que me olvidaba de todo a mí alrededor. Mi psicóloga me decía constantemente que debía superar mi pasado, que eso era lo que me impedía crear vínculos con las personas y tenía toda la razón me costaba demasiado confiar en alguien tenía muy pocos amigos o bueno a personas que consideraba mis amigos, tan solo estaba Marley mi hermano Jake y por supuesto Damon, no confiaba en nadie más y con ninguno de ellos tenía un vínculo tan fuerte que hiciera contarles todo lo que había vivido, de hecho ni siquiera Jake o mi madre sabían en su totalidad todos los detalles.

Eso me hizo darme cuenta que hace unos días le había contado todo, absolutamente todo a Quinn, con ella no tenía miedo de hecho sentía mucha confianza y con ella podía decirle lo que fuera sin que se aterrorizara o me mirara diferente.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar así que apague la televisión y lo tome entre mis manos, era Damon

"Hola Rach" saludaba Damon

"Hey ¿Qué tal todo?"

"Me estaba preguntando si querías salir a comer algo conmigo"

"Me encantaría"

"Paso por ti en una hora"

No dijo nada más, sabía que aún seguía molesto conmigo, últimamente las cosas eran aún más difíciles y no lo culpaba por la actitud que tomaba, yo tenía la culpa. Eran mis errores los que estaban acabando con todo yo podía aceptarlo y decir si, esto está sucediendo por mi culpa pero eso no hacía que me sintiera mejor.

Me arregle un poco y baje las escaleras a despedirme de mi madre y Jake que veían televisión en la sala. Si para ellos seguía siendo un domingo típico, les dije que saldría con Damon y salí de la casa, no paso mucho para que viera a Damon que llegaba en su auto. Inmediatamente salió del mismo y trato de sonreírme pero sabía que algo no andaba bien, claro que lo sabía.

-Hola – me acerque a abrazarlo - ¿Qué tal?

-Bien – asintió sonriéndome – te llevare a comer a tu sitio favorito

-Me encanta

El viaje fue tranquilo y había mucho silencio, demasiado a pesar de que la música estaba a todo volumen en el auto el silencio era demasiado incomodo, me sentía tan mal.

Finalmente llegamos a un restaurante especializado en comida vegetariana el cual adoraba, juntos lo habíamos encontrado y nos enamoramos de la sazón de aquel lugar, se comía bien y sobre todo saludable.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Siento lo de ayer en el hospital solo que últimamente estas más distraída, más distante…

-Lo sé y lo siento tanto Damon…pero ya sabes que el trabajo…

-Si el trabajo es primero lo sé perfectamente – me interrumpió.

-Entiendo que estés molesto

-Estoy más que molesto siempre va a haber algo más importante que yo…siempre Rachel y a veces creo que todo es más importante que lo que tenemos y créeme que duele…

-Damon no es así, tú eres muy importante para mí…

-Pero no es suficiente, dios Rach son dos años y aún no me amas…aún hay cosas que no me dices y te cierras, yo trato de ayudar pero es tan difícil...

-Claro que te amo – respondí inmediatamente.

¿Lo hacía? Dios esa pregunta no debería estar haciéndomela era ridículo, claro que lo amaba era el hombre que estaba a mi lado sin importar nada, quien me entendía mejor que nadie y me estaba haciendo esa maldita pregunta algo que debería ser sencillo responder pero ahí estaba con más dudas que certezas.

Mi mente no podía estar más confundida, en todos estos días lo único que he pensado es en cómo ayudar a Quinn que hacer con su caso, como hacerla sonreír, como ayudar a que superara lo que le sucedía era ella la única que ocupaba mis pensamientos.

En ese momento tenía dos opciones una dejar ir a Damon, dejarlo que se fuera de mi lado y esperar que encontrara alguien que realmente lo amara podía dejarlo ir y esperar que fuera muy feliz con alguien más, o podía luchar un poco más, eran dos años los que habíamos compartidos y no todo había sido malo ya que habían cientos de momentos hermosos pero sería egoísta seria atarlo a algo que no va a suceder y no podía hacerlo ya no podía más.

-Te iré a dejar a casa – dijo bastante serio

-Hablemos por favor… - trate de tomar su mano pero inmediatamente se alejó de mí.

-No quiero hacerlo, ya hemos hablado mucho…

-Damon…

-No puedo más Rach lo siento – y se levantó del asiento dejándome completamente sola y entendí que lo había perdido. Entendí que había sido demasiado egoísta y que por la puerta de aquel restaurante salía el único hombre capaz de entenderme a la perfección, por esa puerta se iban todas las esperanzas de salvar lo que teníamos.

Estaba demasiado enojada, todo se había acabado o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, tome un taxi de vuelta a casa y me encerré en mi habitación. Era el peor domingo que había tenido en un largo tiempo…no podía seguir así…tome mi teléfono y llame a Marley.

"Hola prima"

"¿Estas ocupada?"

"No mucho, estoy en mi apartamento dándole de comer a Rex"

"Un gato no puede llamarse Rex ya te lo he dicho Marley" Marley había adoptado a un pequeño gatito meses atrás y no sé porque había decidido llamarlo Rex, claro que Jake y yo nos burlábamos de aquello cada vez que la visitábamos pero ella parecía feliz con el nombre que había elegido.

"¿Por qué no? Es muy injusto que no pueda hacerlo, es discriminación"

"Estas loca de verdad" sonreía

"Pero solo un poco…ven un rato y miramos un par de películas mientras me cuentas que sucede"

"Llego en unos veinte minutos"

Marley no vivía muy lejos de mí y alejarme un poco de todo me vendría bien, ella siempre sabía cómo animarme y era algo que agradecía.

Vivía en un edificio de ocho pisos con vecinos algo ruidosos pero a ella le gustaba, vivía en el quinto piso así que tome el ascensor hasta llegar a su puerta, toque dos veces y allí estaba ella con una sonrisa en su rostro su pijama color rosada e inmediatamente me abrazo.

-Rach – me abrazaba fuertemente – pasa, compre helado para las penas

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy triste?

-Intuición de prima – sonrió – cuéntame que sucedió.

Durante casi una hora le conté todo y como me sentía, le conté de mis dudas de mis miedos y sobre todo de lo que estaba sintiendo por Quinn, ella como siempre solo me escucho sin juzgarme y era algo que agradecía.

-Diré que te lo tomes con calma, primero arregla las cosas con Damon

-Lo se debo hacerlo pero no me contesta el teléfono

-Bueno ya lo hará y podrás hablar con el – suspiro – después esta Quinn, no sé qué decirte ya que no la conoces mucho tiempo

-Eso es lo más raro, que la conozco por algunos días y no dejo de pensar en ella en cómo ayudarla en qué hacer para que se sienta mejor

-Quizás solo es ilusión de ayudar no lo sabes por eso te pido que vayas con cuidado

-Lo se Marley, créeme que lo haré

-Esa es la actitud, no te atormentes por algo que no puedes cambiar, el amor no se puede forzar Rach, Damon es un gran sujeto un bombón en todos los sentidos pero si no puedes amarlo créeme que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarlo ir…

-El encontrara a alguien mucho mejor

-Encontrara a alguien que llene su corazón, no te atormentes tu eres una mujer increíble solo que no pudiste amarlo…no puedes culparte por eso

-Marley – la abrace mientras disfrutábamos de una película y claro un buen tazón de helado – te quiero

-Soy adorable lo se Rach – me sonrió mientras volvía a comer un poco de helado.

-Tonta – me acomode a su lado a disfrutar de su compañía.

Así mi domingo parecía mejorar con la compañía de mi prima, todo era mejor si tenía a mi lado a alguien que me apoyara incondicionalmente y eso así que mis errores fueran menos dolorosos.

Eran a penas las cuatro de la tarde cuando deje el departamento de Marley y solo podía pensar en ir al hospital a visitar a Quinn así que me dirigí hacia allá, no tenía una excusa para ir en un domingo por la tarde pero aun así no lo pensé demasiado y conduje confiada.

Al llegar me registre con la enfermera y subí en el ascensor, no habían muchas personas y era obvia era fin de semana y era tarde. Al llegar al piso en donde estaba Quinn y le pregunte a la enfermera en donde estaba, ella me indico que había ido un piso más abajo en el área de pediatría lo que sin duda me sorprendió normalmente Quinn no dejaba la habitación así que la curiosidad mato al gato y fui a donde me indico amablemente la enfermera.

Al llegar observe que había una enorme habitación llena de juguetes, pinturas posters en las paredes y varias pequeñas mesas para que los niños se divirtieran. Ahí estaba ella sentada en una de esas pequeñas sillas mientras jugaba con los pequeños, no pude evitar sonreír, se la veía mucho mejor sin duda los días que llevaba allí le estaban haciendo bien.

Después observe a Alex entrar a la habitación y conversar animadamente con Quinn y lo entendí me sentía amenazada por ella, pero no habían motivos para sentirme de esa manera, más de una vez Quinn me había demostrado que sentía algo por mí no sabía bien que era pero sentía algo, en cambio con Alex bueno era su terapeuta y…me sentía celosa.

-Hola – susurro acercándose a mi evitando que Quinn se diera cuenta de mi presencia - ¿Qué haces aquí Rachel?

-Hey Alex bueno yo venía solo a saludar nada mas pero veo que Quinn está en buenas malos

-Ve – me sonrió – ve con ella estará feliz de verte estoy segura

Y se alejó de mí, como siempre no pude responder nada ya que se había marchado, no la entendía muy bien y sus comentarios eran extraños pero no quise pensar demasiado en ella y me dedique a observar a Quinn.

Me quede parada en el marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos observando como sonreía y reía con los pequeños que por diversos motivos estaban internados allí. Finalmente su mirada se conectó con la mía y me regalo una de las sonrisas más reales que alguien me podía haber dado en la vida, si en ese momento sentí una alegría inmensa al verla allí tan feliz y de a poco recuperándose completamente. Para mí era un verdadero milagro.

-Rach – se levantó y corrió hacia donde yo estaba - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Visitarte – le sonreí. Y ella también lo hizo, si había algo que adoraba de ella era su sonrisa y verla de a poco recuperarla era absolutamente increíble.

-Eso es genial…

Quinn me invito a conversar con los pequeños así que accedí y me senté en aquellas pequeñas sillas a divertirme con ellos, era increíble ya que tenían la capacidad de hacerme olvidar de todo lo malo, tenían un sentido del humor único a pesar de las dificultades que tuvieran y eso era algo realmente inspirador. Coloreaba y le contaba cuentos a los pequeños, nunca fui alguien muy sociable pero con ello era sencillo, no me juzgaban ni me miraban distinto tan solo querían divertirse y pasarla bien en aquel lugar por lo que pude entender que eso le hacía muy bien a Quinn.

-Mi psicóloga me dijo que debo aprender a relacionarme nuevamente

-Se lo que es eso – claro que lo sabía pase años sin querer hablar con nadie más que no fuera mi familia y era horrible.

-Exacto por eso me aconsejo ayudar aquí en el hospital, no puedo seguir teniendo miedo y que mejor que empezar con estos pequeños

-Es una idea muy buena

-Lo sé, es por eso que cada día he estado viniendo aquí para reírme un rato y claro ayudar

-Creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien

-¿Si? – me miro muy ilusionada, a veces Quinn me llenaba el corazón de ternura.

-Claro, estas sonriendo y eso es lo que más importa

Y lo hizo otra vez me sonrió y yo lo hice, después de ser rescatada de mi secuestrador aprendí a apreciar muchas de las cosas que tenía, a pesar de que tenía 12 años entendí muchísimas cosas, comprendí que lo importante puede muchas veces desapercibido por nosotros y que detalles como lo es la sonrisa de una persona puede ser la fuerza que necesitamos para salir adelante, no hay nada más preciado para una persona que libertad y eso fue algo que aprendí y descubrí lo importante y sobrevalorado que es aquella sensación de ser completamente libre, de hacer lo que quieras como y cuando quieras.

-¿Cómo has estado? – me pregunto mientras ayudaba a una pequeña niña a colorear.

-Pues un poco agobiada creo…

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Supongo que soy un desastre emocional

-Genial – me miro sonriendo y no lo entendí.

-¿Por qué seria genial?

-Porque yo también lo soy Rach, al menos no estás sola

Y era verdad, me estaba quejando por pequeñas cosas, pequeños errores cuando habían muchas cosas peores, no podía vencerme y dejar que me afectara más de lo que debería, lo ven esos momentos eran los que más disfrutaba.

Aquellos momentos en los que sin querer Quinn me ayuda, en los que ella sin quizás darse cuenta me salvaba.

Después de terminar la actividad con los chicos decidí acompañar a Quinn hasta su dormitorio, se me había pasado el tiempo volando, cuando mire mi reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, me había pasado toda la tarde con aquellos pequeños pintando, riendo y si debo decirlo todos mis problemas desaparecieron por aquellas horas en las que me enfoque en ser feliz.

-Gracias por venir a visitarme

-No hay de que

-Mamá y Jason tuvieron que ir a Nueva York ayer para traer algunas cosas, regresaran a más tardar mañana temprano

-Debiste decirme así hubiéramos pasado el fin de semana juntas

-Tú tienes cosas que hacer no quise interrumpir

-No interrumpes nada de verdad

Entramos a la habitación y Quinn camino hacia las ventana, era una vista increíble la ciudad durante la noche era aún más bella, las luces que iluminaban cada rincón hacían de aquello un espectáculo digno de admirar

-Me encantan las luces – susurro y yo me acerque hacia ella

-Son preciosas

-Cuando estaba encerrada pensaba en las cosa que más extrañaba y a veces solo deseaba volver a ver como oscurecía, como salía el sol, cosas tan simples Rach…

Si cosas tan simples como aquellas fueron las que yo aprendí a apreciar, ella me comprendía a la perfección y quizás por ello era que no quería alejarme, pero aun así tenía miedo de que lo que comenzaba a sentir fuera más allá de una simple amistad

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, recuerdo que cuando salí mi mamá y mi hermano se quedaron la primera noche a mi lado hasta que amaneció y recuerda haber llorado porque finalmente vi la luz del sol

-Exacto es algo indescriptible, es esa libertad que te da un nuevo día.

Y ahí nos quedamos por no sé cuánto tiempo tan solo mirando por la ventana y disfrutando de la compañía. Si puedo decir que fue un buen domingo a pesar de todo, puedo decir que comprendí muchas cosas que habían situaciones que se iban de mis manos y que no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo, comprendí que no podía forzar un amor que no sentía, no podía obligarle a mi corazón a sentir algo que no quería y aceptarlo ya era un gran paso para mí.

Tenía mucho miedo por lo que sucedería luego de esto, tenía miedo de equivocarme, de perder a alguien tan increíble como Damon por quizás una locura, pero no quería seguir dudando, no quería lastimar a alguien quien no lo merecía y si quizás ese miedo seguiría allí por un buen tiempo pero no sabía que más hacer.

Y ahí estaba yo junto a una persona admirable que observaba maravillada las luces que de a poco a parecían frente a ella, ahí estaba junto a una chica que sin querer me demostraba que aún había esperanza.

* * *

 **Holaaaaa**

 **Es viernes que emoción y oficialmente se acabaron mis vacaciones :( que mal pero bueno las disfrute mientras duraron jeje**

 **En otras noticias visite Colombia y fue genial *.* jeje**

 **Comenten y diganme que tal va la historia !**

 **Pd: Si llueve bastante y como deben de saber odio que llueva así que encantada cambiaría el clima jeje**


	9. Chapter 9: Cegarme

**Capítulo 9: Cegarme**

Cuando tenía 15 años mi hermano Jake y yo solíamos pasar las vacaciones en un lago cerca de casa, era increíble aunque aún trataba de recuperarme, cada verano era como escapar de mi realidad y ser libre, era un lugar hermoso, tranquilo e ideal para que pudiéramos relajarnos, Jake me hacía reír y realmente la pasábamos muy bien era mi lugar preferido en el mundo pero después solo dejamos de ir, de pronto estábamos demasiado ocupados para volver, de pronto las responsabilidades nos cayeron encima y de pronto ya no había tiempo para más.

Estamos tan atareados que nos olvidamos de los detalles, yo misma estaba tan sumergida en mi trabajo que deje de lado muchas cosas, siempre me decía que si mi cabeza estaba lo suficientemente concentrada en algo evitaría pensar demasiado y era verdad, si trabajaba mi mente se centraba en eso y evitaba pensar tonterías.

Era el día 25 desde que Quinn había sido liberada, tres semanas y media habían pasado desde que la vi escapar de su captor, sus avances eran satisfactorios, aun debía tener cuidados pero todo estaba bien, su anemia se había ido, la deshidratación era cosa del pasado, los moretones casi y ya no se notaban, su peso iba de a poco siendo el adecuado y esas eran muy buenas noticias.

Iba camino al hospital como ya era costumbre, cuando mi celular sonó.

-Hey – me contesto.

-Al fin me devuelves una llamada – le dije algo enojada

-Lo siento, estaba ocupado, ya sabes el trabajo.

Había pasado todo el día tratando de localizarlo pero el simplemente evitaba mis llamadas, sabía que las cosas no estaban bien pero necesitaba que habláramos, que diéramos al menos un buen final a todo o quizás arreglarlo.

-Damon, quiero que arreglemos esto, no solo porque debemos trabajar juntos sino porque me interesas, quiero que estemos bien

-Lo se Rach, solo que a veces…

-Si es difícil lo entiendo, nuestras vidas son un caos, lo lamento tanto Damon…pero es lo que hay, no puedo cambiar nuestra realidad…

-No tienes que repetirlo, porque estoy muy consciente de ello, quizás será bueno que dejemos de hablar de nuestra relación por un tiempo

Damon había sido muy paciente conmigo, demasiado y quizás todos esos desplantes me estaban pasando factura, primero nuestras vacaciones, luego mi obsesión con el caso, después mi falta de atención, dios había actuado como una idiota, no podía borrar todo, ahora solo me quedaba aceptarlo.

-Lo entiendo – si era momento que diera un paso al costado y aceptara mi realidad.

-Te amo Rach, pero creo que debemos aceptar que por lo menos por ahora tu cabeza la ocupa por completo Quinn Fabray

-Eso no es cierto Damon

-Debes comenzar a admitirlo, su caso te ha envuelto completamente…no tienes cabeza para nada mas, incluyéndome

-No por favor, mira hablemos de esto en persona

-Estoy a punto de tomar un avión hacia Nueva York

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué vas hacia allá?

-Recolectar más evidencias, iré a conversar con los ex compañeros de Thomas Harris, quiero saber más de como era su vida antes de todo esto

-Se cuidadoso por favor…te amo y aunque no lo creas me preocupo por ti

-Lo se Rach pero es hora de continuar.

Y colgó, no dijo nada más y conociendo a Damon estaría fuera de la cuidad al menos una semana, era profesional y sabía que no tendríamos problemas para continuar trabajando juntos, pero vaya me sentía terrible ¿tan mala soy en las relaciones?

Probablemente soy pésima, pero bueno tenía que concentrarme en mi trabajo, si esa era mi escapatoria y debía poner mi mente en algo más o me derrumbaría.

-Buenos días - entraba a saludar a Quinn

-Hey Rach

-¿Qué tal todo? – me senté al filo de la cama.

-Perfecto, mañana es el gran día, por fin dejare este lugar.

-Así es – trate de sonreír, pero me sentía tan mal, solo quería salir de ahí buscar a Damon y tratar de solucionarlo, sabía que no tendría que decir pero al menos podía intentarlo

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-El que quieras

-¿Podrías traer a alguien que me corte el cabello?

Era verdad, ella no había querido cortar su cabello en las semanas que llevaba en el lugar, siempre que le preguntaba me decía que no estaba lista, creo que miraba aquello como un signo de que lo vivido fue real, sentía que no podía olvidar lo ocurrido, si ese era un pensamiento constante en mi- ¿llegara el día en el que ya no recuerde? Bueno doce años después los recuerdos eran cada vez más borrosos.

-Estás de suerte – dije emocionada

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque soy una excelente estilista.

Lo era, mi madre me había enseñado, me dijo que algún día me sería útil y si gracias mamá definitivamente iba a ser útil, Quinn tenía el cabello muy largo, era hermoso pero costaba cuidarlo, también creía que necesitaba un cambio así que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue…

-¿Cabello corto? – si pensé que tenía las facciones para manejarlo, Quinn era una mujer bella no debía esconderlo detrás de su cabello así que creía que era idea adecuada

-Sería bueno – me sonrió

Nos dirigimos hacia el baño y ella se sentó en frente del espejo, le coloque una toalla sobre su cuerpo y comencé, el primero corte iba a ser difícil, podía ver la preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Segura que quieres esto? – le pregunte, había amarrado su cabello en una cola tenia entre mis dedos su larga cabellera y debía preguntarle una vez mas

-Claro que si – eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Y lo hice, corte y seguí haciendo mi trabajo, su cabello era rubio, hermoso y debía cuidarlo, de a poco fue tomando forma, de a poco aquel lado de Quinn que la mantenía de 17 años se iba y detrás de eso había una mujer hermosa de 23 años.

La mire por una vez más asegurándome que había hecho bien los cortes, si se veía preciosa

-Vaya – se acercó al espejo – increíble

-¿Te gusta?

Quinn se acercó al espejo y observo su rostro con detenimiento, ahora su cabello era bastante corto, pero le quedaba muy bien el rubio ayudaba a realzar sus facciones, lentamente continuaba estudiando cada detalle, sonrió y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba, si aún quedaban algunas cicatrices pero eso era lo de menos, había llevado casi un mes que volviera a recuperar algo de peso, que su piel tomara un poco de color y que las vitaminas que estaba recibiendo comenzaran a hacer efecto, se veía bien, estaba hermosa.

-Me daré una ducha

-Si claro yo esperare afuera, tomate tú tiempo

-Gracias Rach – me abrazo y yo solo sonreí, recogí el cabello y lo coloque en la basura, salí lo más rápido que pude para darle privacidad y me senté en su cama, encendí la televisión y me puse a ver videos musicales, la música siempre había sido un gran escape para mi ¿mi banda favorita? Por supuesto The Beatles, mi padre era fanático de ellos y fue así como se convirtieron en mis favoritos, la música de ahora era distinta pero también me agradaba, pero sin duda aquellos chicos eran mis preferidos

Aquel día hacía calor, el sol era precioso los rayos de luz entraban por las ventanas iluminando el cuarto, yo seguía disfrutando de la televisión cuando Hey Jude comenzó a sonar

\- _Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better…_

Comencé a cantar casi por inercia, claro que conocía esa canción era una de mis favoritas, simplemente disfrute del momento y seguí cantando.

\- _Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better…_

Mientras seguía tarareando la canción la puerta del baño se abrió y Quinn salió vistiendo unos vaqueros ceñidos a su cuerpo, una camiseta gris con un estampado de una rosa en él, su cabello estaba algo mojado por la ducha y completamente revuelto. Después de dejar la toalla en una de las sillas me miro sonriente, se veía tan cambiada, definitivamente era una nueva chica lista para salir adelante.

-Me gusto como quedo y también me gusta como cantas.

Yo solo agache la cabeza y sonreí. Un mes y Quinn se veía tan bien que cualquiera negaría que paso seis años encerrada, claro aún debía ganar un poco más de peso y por supuesto las secuelas emocionales eran notorias, pero por fuera comenzaba a resurgir.

Ella era como aquella mariposa que siempre dibujaba, era ella dejando su pasado atrás y resurgiendo prácticamente de las cenizas.

Me levante de la cama y camine hacia ella, mire a sus ojos y le sonreí, comencé a ordenar un poco su nuevo cabello dándole algo de forma a lo que ella solo cerró sus ojos y me dejo que la ayudara.

-Te ves preciosa – susurre y era verdad se veía increíble.

-Gracias – y note su timidez, en algunas cosas era muy directa y en otras simplemente se sonrojaba, era perfecta.

Mis sentimientos por ella no hacían más que crecer más y más lo que me aterraba porque sabía que no era lo adecuado, quizás solo era confusión, quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo a su lado y debía comenzar a distanciarme un poco por el bien de la investigación y por su bien, pero a quien quería engañar, no lo iba a hacer, no podía hacerlo.

Al día siguiente Quinn podría ir a casa, estaba todo listo para ello se sentía ansiosa y emocionada, los reporteros se habían enterado y ya estaban fuera del hospital esperando, era su ultimo día en aquella habitación.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar un poco?

-Me encantaría explorar por última vez – le dije observándola colocarse su abrigo.

Llegamos hasta el último piso, abrimos la última puerta y salimos al techo, el sol hacía de aquel un día perfecto, no había mucho viento y era bueno estar un tiempo alejadas de todo, Quinn se veía tan distinta en el buen sentido claro está, se veía más segura, aún era algo tímida y no hablaba mucho con personas que no conocía pero de a poco iba mejorando.

La vi caminar hacia el borde y fui junto a ella, no quería incomodarla quizás quería privacidad pero me agradaba quedarme a su lado, simplemente observarla y sonreír.

-Quiero ir al mar cuando salga de acá

-Puedes ir a donde tú quieras

-¿Irías conmigo?

No lo vi venir, pensar en que ella quisiera que fuéramos juntas a algún lugar me desconcertaba, si bien adoraba pasar a su lado no quería que ella confundiera los sentimientos.

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo? – pregunte algo a la defensiva

-No sé, pensé que sería una buena idea, quiero que me conozcas más allá de este hospital, aquí solo ves a alguien que necesita ayuda, que está enferma, que tiene un pasado horrible y quizás si salimos de este lugar finalmente dejaras de cegarte tanto…

-Yo no sé Quinn, habrá que pensarlo más adelante ahora hay cosas más importantes que eso. No me estoy cegando solo que no sería profesional.

-Rach – suspiro – yo sé que me ves y solo observas dolor, sé que sientes lastima por mi

-No lo hago, por dios no pienses eso

-Si lo haces y está bien porque yo te veía igual, solo veía a la niña que escapo, pero conocerte me ha hecho entender que eres más que tú historia

-Quinn – respire profundamente – no tengo lastima, te juro que no lo hago.

-No me voy a romper Rach, si no lo hice en seis años ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

Y era verdad, mi mente solo pensaba que en cualquier momento ella podía quebrarse y eso me aterraba.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo pero…

-¿Por qué no aceptas venir conmigo?

-Porque eso sería poner mis sentimientos en juego, soy tu abogada y debo mantenerme al margen para que tu salud mental no se afecte

-Por dios – dijo frustrada – es la peor excusa que he escuchado.

-Es la verdad te guste o no

-Iré a mi habitación, quiero dormir un poco

-Quinn por favor – tome de su mano evitando que se alejara.

-Eres una mujer increíble Rachel, veo en tus ojos tu valentía, tu dedicación, tu compromiso, pero tú me miras a los ojos y ves dolor, ves a la chica que necesita ayuda, ves a alguien que en cualquier momento puede quebrarse y estoy cansándome de que no veas lo que verdaderamente importa.

No dijo nada más y se alejó de mí, me sentí vacía llena de rabia solo pude sentarme en el suelo y llorar, hace mucho que no lo hacía pero el dolor de sus palabras me mataba, era la maldita verdad, era lo que sentía y no me atrevía a dejarlo ir, era lo que siempre me reprochaba, era eso nada más, era dolor.

Como pude me levante, limpie las lágrimas de mi rostro y salí lo más rápido que pude no mire atrás subí a mi auto y maneje hasta el consultorio de Paula, me sentía tan mal, tan idiota, tan impotente, lo había arruinado, mis miedos seguían ahí, mis inseguridades eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa y no quería eso, no lo quería.

Toque el timbre de su casa dos veces y ella salió, me derrumbe y comencé a llorar nuevamente en sus brazos, deje que todo lo que sentía saliera, llore hasta cansarme, ella solo se limitó a consolarme no me pidió explicaciones, me invito a entrar y me sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que me calme un poco.

La última vez que había sucedido algo así fue cuando iba a ingresar a la Universidad, recuerdo haberme sentido tan agobiada ya que no lograba las calificaciones adecuadas que me derrumbe, tal y como lo había hecho ese día conduje sin parar hasta llegar a su casa.

-Bien no debes avergonzarte llorar es bueno, yo lo hago a menudo

-Pero me derrumbe Paula – le decía limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro.

-No, no lo hiciste, tan solo dejaste salir lo que te atormentaba

-Discutí con Damon, se fue a Nueva York

-Lo siento cariño, pero lo solucionaran como siempre lo hacen

-No creo que quiero solucionarlo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya no me siento igual con él, estoy demasiado confundida

-Entonces es bueno lo que ha hecho, es bueno brindar un poco de espacio.

-No quiero sentir esto – le dije y note su confusión por un momento pero ella lo adivino, supo a que me refería, mi corazón no estaba con Damon, mi corazón ahora solo podía albergar a Quinn.

-¿Por qué te prohíbes sentir? – me pregunto muy calmada

-Porque no es lo adecuado

-Rach – me sonrió – puedo intuir que esto tiene que ver con Quinn

-Yo – suspire – no sé qué me pasa con ella

-Estas creando un vínculo, sientes que sus historias son similares y quieres ayudar, quieres hacer con ella todo bien, crees que hubieron errores en tu tratamiento y quieres que eso no se vuelva a repetir, entiendo que lo quieras hacer Rachel, pero ella debe hacerle frente a lo sucedido por si sola debe lograrlo, no existe una receta mágica ni un manual para enfrentar un secuestro….

-¿Me debo alejar de ella?

-No lo creo, solo te haría daño ya que veo que sientes algo por ella

-Es una chica

-¿Y qué? A mí me gusta el helado de fresa y a ti el de chocolate, son gustos no hay nada de malo en ello, pero entiendo que tengas miedo de lo que pueda suceder…

-Ella no…

-Ella puede y es capaz de dar amor, ella está en una transición muy importante pero cortar el vínculo que ha creado contigo sería contraproducente, no te alejes, tan solo deja que las cosas sigan sucediendo como hasta ahora.

-¿Y si no funciona? ¿Si le hago daño?

-Creo que no deberías pensar en lo malo, creo que deberías pensar en que a ambas les hará bien conocerse mejor.

-Gracias – me levante a abrazarla – gracias

-Siempre hay luz Rachel, siempre la hay solo tienes que creer que puedes encontrarla.

Me encontraba entre la espada y la pared por un lado mi relación con Damon se había terminado y sabía que era definitivo, por otro lado estaba Quinn sabía que la había lastimado y saber que mi miedo y mi incapacidad de crear vínculos la había afectado me hacía replantearme todo, me hacía darme cuenta que a pesar de los años seguía siendo aquella niña asustada, aquella niña cegada por el dolor y la angustia. Tenía miedo pero en aquel momento de mi vida lo único que deseaba era estar tranquila, descubrir que era lo que sentía, que era lo que realmente quería.

* * *

 **Hola bien como sabrán mi país ayer sufrió un terremoto de 7.8 la costa de mi país esta muy afectada...las cosas acá están bastante mal y duele saber que muchas personas han perdido la vida. Hubo pánico y miedo yo misma lo sentí y fue horrible créanme pero de a poco llega la ayuda y espero que de a poco las cosas mejoren**

 **Si hay alguien de Ecuador espero que estén bien y fuerza podemos salir de esto**


	10. Chapter 10: Un sueño

**Capítulo 10: Un sueño que no se hará realidad**

Cuando finalmente pude dejar el hospital hace doce años mi madre me llevo a casa y no era la que recordaba ya que aquel pequeño departamento que teníamos antes del secuestro, así que tuve que acostumbrarme a un lugar distinto, los primeros días fueron difíciles no me adaptaba y tenía miedo, creí que no iba a volver a encajar en un lugar, mis miedos eran muchos más grandes que los de cualquier niño de mi edad, a los doce años había vivido más cosas que un adulto en toda su vida pero Paula siempre estuvo a mi lado brindándome su apoyo y en retrospectiva creo que nunca lo hubiera logrado sin su ayuda. Y si como ella me decía el tiempo sana y de verdad lo hizo con el paso del tiempo las cosas mejoraron, mi confianza se fortaleció y mis ganas por vivir resurgieron. Ahora tenía 26 años y estaba a punto de revivir ese momento.

-Te espera un día agitado – me decía Jake, estaba en mi habitación recogiendo mis cosas para dirigirme al hospital cuando escuche su voz.

-Lo sé, es como revivir el pasado

-Sabes – se acercó hacia mí – el día que volviste a casa estaba aterrado, aun no entendía lo que te había sucedido…pero solo quería verte, solo quería abrazarte y decirte que nunca más te haría enfadar – me sonrió – Rach sé que este caso es difícil pero lo estás haciendo bien…

-¿Tú crees? A veces siento que voy en la dirección incorrecta

-Confía en mi – tomo mis manos – todo saldrá bien

-Lo hago, confió en ti, pero es difícil

-Pero no imposible Rach – me sentía tan bien contando con su apoyo así que no atine a más que abrazarlo y darle las gracias.

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti Rach. Vamos te daré un aventón al hospital

-¿Seguro?

-Claro además no voy a dejarte sola en esto.

-Eres un ángel

De verdad lo era Jake también sufrió mucho y habían cosas que aun ahora después de doce años no las sabia, como que él tuvo que pasar noches enteras solo, ni siquiera supe como enfrento la muerte de papá pero él era un hombre fuerte, se había convertido en todo lo que enorgullecía a mi madre y por supuesto a mí.

Subí al auto y nos dirigimos al hospital, estaba nerviosa quería que todo saliera bien, no estábamos en la mejor situación con Quinn pero no podía dejar que mis sentimientos se interpusieran, no podía permitir que eso afectara mi trabajo.

La familia Fabray había logrado gracias a la ayuda del gobierno comprar una casa en la ciudad, era hermosa la primera vez que la vi había ido con Jason a conocerla, era una gran noticia saber que habían encontrado un lugar para permanecer un tiempo mientras el caso se resolvía ni él ni Judy tenían prisa por volver a Nueva York y los doctores habían recomendado descanso.

Por el momento Quinn no debía viajar así que ese lugar era perfecto, tenía un jardín enorme en donde podría descansar, una hamaca donde pasar las tardes leyendo, una parrilla para preparar deliciosa comida, tres habitaciones una amplia sala, su cocina estaba bien equipada y lo mejor de todo era la tranquilidad que les brindaría ese lugar.

Aquel día todo estaba listo para que Quinn saliera del hospital, iba a ser imposible pasar desapercibidos así que debíamos prepararnos para el acoso de la prensa.

Llegamos al hospital y como era de esperarse todo era una locura, Jake me ayudo a llegar a la entrada protegiéndome del incesante acoso, Quinn era noticia mundial los periódicos, revistas y noticiarios se peleaban por obtener la exclusiva, yo misma había recibido tentadoras ofertas que llegaban a los cincuenta mil dólares. Era algo tentador claro está sobre todo porque la familia de Quinn no era de una clase alta, los costos del tratamiento en su mayoría los asumía el estado pero aun así era difícil, la demanda que presente por la invasión de privacidad contra dos revistas por obligar a sus fotógrafos a infiltrarse en el hospital fueron de gran ayuda, en menos de dos semanas llegamos a un acuerdo y pagaron la indemnización correspondiente, pero ese dinero se iba acabando y sabía que Quinn debería dar una entrevista para conseguirlo.

No era algo que me entusiasmara, de hecho sabía que era una mala idea ¿pero que podíamos hacer? Era la única salida que teníamos y entendía que tarde o temprano debería hacerlo. Claro que me preocupaba por su bienestar y me dolía saber que esta pesadilla estaba lejos de terminar.

Por otro lado no había hablado con ella desde nuestra discusión, sabía que lo mejor era darle su espacio, pero inevitablemente ese día debíamos hablar, las manos me sudaban y mi corazón latía muy deprisa, estaba nerviosa Quinn era una mujer increíble pero la había herido, lo sabía perfectamente y debía disculparme. Por ello le pedí a Jason y Judy que me dieran un tiempo a solas antes de salir y accedieron, algo que sin duda agradecía, apenas salieron de la habitación entre, era hora de hablar.

-Ya está todo listo – entre a verla y allí estaba como siempre de espaldas observando por la ventana, vestía unos vaqueros, zapatillas cómodas, un saco con capucha color negra y una camiseta blanca – te queda muy bien esa ropa – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle, era verdad le quedaba bien, si ese fue mi torpe intento de iniciar una conversación

-¿Ya podemos irnos? – volteo a verme e inmediatamente tomo su maleta.

-Antes quiero charlar contigo – camine un poco hacia ella

-No, Rach ya está enserio, no quiero hablar, hoy es un día muy difícil y no quiero que sea aún más difícil por esto, ya sucedió hay que simplemente dejarlo ir no te molestare más.

Yo no quería eso, no quería que se alejara, la sola idea de perder comunicación por completo con ella era difícil de procesar.

-No, por favor quiero que hablemos – me senté en la cama – ven debemos aclarar esto, no te quiero fuera de mi vida, no quiero que esto nos afecte…

-Rach – me dijo pero yo inmediatamente tome su mano y comencé a hablar.

-Quinn eres una chica maravillosa y mis miedos han hecho que me aleje de ti sé que no es lo correcto pero para mí ha sido complicado, quizás no lo entiendas pero ahora será distinto de acuerdo eres importante para mí, no porque seas mi defendida, no por tu pasado, es por ti, es por cómo eres conmigo es por cómo me haces sonreír, es por cómo me siento a tu lado.

Tenerla cerca era una sensación indescriptible, pero era buena me sentía en paz, me sentía tranquila y protegida, Quinn podía ser una niña a veces con actitudes que desconcertaban pero entendibles, pero también podía dejar de lado todo y actuar de acuerdo a su edad, podía ser tierna, divertida, directa, atrevida, accesible, tímida y muchas cosas más, cosas que estaban muy detrás de su pasado, actitudes que estaban escondidas detrás del dolor.

Si, solo cuando dejara que su pasado me afectara tanto podría ver su verdadera identidad.

-¿Eso es que si iras conmigo a la playa? – me sonrió

-Claro que iré – tome su mano y la sujete fuertemente – iremos a donde quieras.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo más entendía que lo que sentía no iba a desaparecer y si eso asustaba.

Ella me abrazo y supe que todo estaría bien. La tome de la mano y caminamos hacia la salida el plan era sencillo para ello Jason ya estaba en el auto esperando por nosotras, David nos ayudaría con la seguridad y dos patrullas nos acompañarían hasta la casa, mientras durara el proceso Quinn tendría protección las 24 horas del día, algo que sin duda agradecía, la mire por última vez y salimos por la puerta principal ella se colocó la capucha y corrimos hacia el auto los flashes de las cámaras cegaban nuestra visión pero David nos ayudó a llegar sanas y salvas deteniendo a los periodistas, ya en el auto pudimos respirar tranquilas Judy ingreso y Jason arranco rápidamente dejando atrás a los reporteros, sabíamos que en la casa ya nos estarían esperando pero ya faltaba poco para que todo terminara.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunte acariciando su mano

-Sí, solo un poco abrumada eso es todo

-Ya pronto llegaremos hermanita te encantara la nueva casa.

Al llegar todo fue igual, el mismo escenario cientos de reporteros de todo el país desesperados por obtener algún tipo de declaración, sujete a Quinn de la cintura y la ayude a entrar a la casa, Jason iba detrás de nosotras junto a Judy afortunadamente logramos entrar dejando atrás los gritos, Quinn finalmente se quitó la capucha, me miro y sonrió, lo habíamos logrado, al fin en casa.

-Esto es lindo – decía recorriendo la sala

-Mamá la decoro.

-Es hermoso

-Ya estás en casa hija, ya estas a salvo, todo estará bien – abrazo a Quinn, sabia el esfuerzo que Judy hacía, sabia lo doloroso que era para ella, pero sin duda estaba poniendo de parte y eso era lo mejor para Quinn.

-Saldré a hablar con los medios

-¿Estarás bien? – se acercó Quinn y tomo de mi mano, inmediatamente mire a Jason que no paraba de sonreír.

Él lo sabía, era obvio sabía que algo sucedía entre ambas ¿algo? ¿Qué era ese algo? ¿Una amistad? Pues mi miedo era que fuera más allá de una amistad.

-Si…yo si obvio ya sabes estoy acostumbrada – dije algo nerviosa – ahora vengo

Respire profundamente y salí para hablar con ellos en una improvisada rueda de prensa comencé a darles los detalles que necesitaban, sabía que no iban a parar hasta que obtuvieran algo que realmente impresionara.

-La señorita Fabray se encuentra muy bien, todo ha mejorado gracias a dios, ahora los Fabray permanecerán aquí mientras dure el juicio una vez más les pido su colaboración, esta situación es muy difícil traten de respetar la privacidad, traten de entender, junto a mi equipo continuamos recogiendo las pruebas necesarias para comenzar con este proceso, la audiencia ha sido programada para dentro de un mes por lo que ahora comienza una nueva cuenta regresiva, si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado en máximo cuatro meses el responsable de esto ya estará pagando su condena, muchas gracias por favor retírense la familia necesita tranquilidad

-¿Su pasado está afectando la investigación? – me gritó uno de los reporteros, algo que me desconcertó, sabía que si no frenaba esos comentarios crecerían y nadie los detendría, gire y me acerque hacia el

-Señor, he trabajado por casi cinco años en casos de toda índole, me he ganado una reputación y una muy buena marca en cuanto a casos ganados, si usted sigue tratando de buscar polémicas o de lucrarse generando conflictos me apena mucho que sigan existiendo gente como usted, cosa que espero que no sea cierto y que su pregunta sea una simple e inofensiva curiosidad y para saciar su inmensa curiosidad diré que mi pasado no ha afectado las investigaciones.

Estaba furiosa me dirigí hacia la casa lo más rápido que pude y cerré la puerta me arrime a la pared y respire tres veces, había sido más duro de lo que había pensado, quise llorar pero no valía la pena.

-Hey – se acercaba Jason – estuviste increíble allá afuera

-Yo – dije aguantando las lágrimas, el simplemente me abrazo tratando de darme su apoyo, yo mantenía mis manos sobre mi pecho y deje escapar un par de lágrimas más mientras él me sujetaba

Cuando él me soltó mire hacia las escaleras y observe a Quinn parada mirando la escena, su rostro era de completa confusión y si supe que había imaginado cualquier cosa, me aleje de Jason y camine hacia ella quien solo corrió hasta llegar al segundo piso y cerro fuertemente la puerta

-Yo hablare con ella – dijo Jason

-No, yo debo hacerlo

-Rach sé que ella te tiene un cariño especial, lo veo cualquier idiota se daría cuenta

-¿Qué dices? – dije limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro

-Que ella te quiere, no sé de qué manera pero te quiere, es protectora contigo, yo le dije sobre tu pasado, recuerdo haber estado en su cuarto esperando que se decidiera a hablar con alguien y decidí contarle quien eras tú, desde entonces ella confía en ti, sabe que tú la entiendes y es por eso que se aferra tanto a lo que siente.

-Jason ella es mi defendida

-Lo sé, y sé que no harás nada para interferir en el caso, también sé que tienes novio

-Eso ya no se sabe

-¿Terminaron?

-Algo así – suspire y me cruce de brazos en la cocina podía observar a Judy comenzar a preparar la comida, seguía agobiada y las palabras de Jason no paraban de sonar en mi cabeza.

-Un problema menos

-Damon no es un problema – dije a la defensiva

-Entiendo, pero solo te pido algo, no la lastimes no permitiré que nadie más en este asqueroso mundo lastime a Quinn

-La estoy defendiendo Jason, de eso no tienes que preocuparte – lo mire a los ojos – será mejor que me vaya, ella no querrá hablar conmigo

-Yo hablare con ella – tomo de mi mano – quiero que escuches lo que dirá

-No me parece correcto

-No dije que fuera correcto

Mis ganas por saber que había molestado tanto a Quinn fueron más grandes, si bien nuestra relación estaba llena de altibajos quería tratar de entender por lo que accedí a acompañarlo.

Subimos al segundo piso y me quede afuera de la habitación de Quinn, Jason entro después de insistir varias veces que lo dejara pasar, se escuchaba claramente desde el pasillo, sabía que estaba mal pero de verdad quería saber que decían.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque te fuiste así?

-Ve y abraza a Rachel Jason pero déjame decirte que ella tiene novio

-Estaba mal por lo que sucedió con los periodistas tan solo la consolé y fue cuando tú nos viste, no sucedió nada

-Ya bueno ¿puedes irte?

-Sé que Rachel te interesa

-No es así, deja de decir tonterías

-A mí no me mientas

-Rachel es una mujer hermosa pero yo no significo nada para ella más que un caso peculiar, ella tiene novio y hará su vida con él, no gano nada haciéndome ridículas ilusiones Jason, aprendí que ella me necesita como amiga y yo a ella, por eso no cruzare esa línea, ella será feliz con quien debe ser feliz y yo tratare de hacer mi vida, aprendí que no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo en donde no hay nada que hacer…Rachel es eso…

-¿Qué cosa? – la interrumpió.

-Un sueño que no puede hacerse realidad, prometo comportarme no habrán más escenas así

-No es eso Quinn ¿Qué tal si ella siente lo mismo que tú?

-Siento decirlo pero su cobardía no la dejaría ni siquiera insinuármelo. Somos amigas nada más Jason hay que vivir con ello.

Jason salió minutos después y yo seguía en el suelo, nunca las palabras de alguien me habían dolido tanto, me dolían porque eran verdad, aprendí que las palabras te duelen dependiendo de la persona que te las diga y que Quinn creyera eso de mi me mataba

-Rach – me miro preocupado

-Tengo que irme – dije antes de tomar mi bolso y salir, no iba a llorar, por favor estaba harta de ello, estaba furiosa, no con Quinn o Jason, estaba furiosa conmigo misma…en la calle Jake ya me esperaba en el carro a que yo llegara – arranca – fue lo único que dije al entrar.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si – suspire y encendí un cigarrillo, lo sé es una mala costumbre pero tanto como Jake y yo adquirimos ese vicio en la Universidad, no es que lo haga a menudo pero de vez en cuando un cigarrillo me ayuda a calmar mis nervios.

Un sueño que se hará realidad, eso era lo que Quinn pensaba de mí y me dolía, podía comprenderla y quizá yo en situación hubiera pensado lo mismo pero eso evitaba que me sintiera tan mal, Quinn no merecía que yo la tratara como un cristal que está a punto de romperse, ella merecía algo mejor y yo en ese momento no era lo que ella necesitaba. ¿Egoísta? Pues yo prefiero pensar que era la decisión adecuada, al menos en ese instante de mi vida no estaba segura de nada, había terminado una relación de dos años y lastimado al hombre que me había dado todo, había dejado que mis sentimientos se antepusieran a mi profesión y si había roto todas las reglas pero que más daba por Quinn valía la pena, por ella era capaz de todo, incluso de alejarme.

Pasarían 15 días para que yo volviera ver a Quinn ¿Qué no podía apartarme de ella? Mentira si podía, estuve 26 años sin conocerla podía pasar dos semanas sin ella y así lo hice, dos semanas en las que a diario iba a terapia con Paula, dos semanas en las que Damon y yo decidimos terminar por el bien de todos, dos semanas en las que me concentre en lo que importaba: en ganar el caso.


	11. Chapter 11: Un mundo mejor

**Capítulo 11: Un mundo mejor**

Tras quince días de no ver a Quinn estaba en mi oficina organizando una montaña de papeles ¿Quién dijo que no dolía alejarme de ella? Bueno dolía y mucho.

Jason me había comentado que todo iba bien, toda la familia asistía a terapia cada semana y aunque Quinn aún era muy tímida con las personas que visitaban su casa ya fueran familiares o amigos de a poco iba mostrándose más abierta.

Damon y yo continuábamos con nuestro trabajo en el caso y más de una vez pensé que nuestra relación interferiría pero al contrario ambos nos sentíamos más libres, más capaces de enfrentar lo que se nos venía encima, eramos amigos, éramos profesionales y debíamos sacar adelante la investigación.

-Hombre tranquilo, callado no tenía muchos amigos conoció al padre de Quinn varios años atrás. Las personas más cercas a él son Doug un jardinero retirado que apenas saber leer y escribir, Marta quien era mesera en un bar que solía frecuentar y no encontré a nadie más que me da buenas referencias – me decía Damon, nos encontrábamos en la oficina conversando sobre los últimos detalles con los que contábamos.

-¿Y qué dicen estas personas?

-Hombre callado, pero no que parecía peligroso

-Punto a nuestro favor

-Exacto, tiene antecedentes de violencia pero nada grave nunca llamaron a la policía y todo quedo en un mal entendido al calor de los tragos

-¿Alcohólico?

-No, solía ir una vez al mes nada más

-¿Novias?

-Ninguna la única fue su esposa o al menos eso es lo que me dijo Doug

-Un solitario

-Así es, mañana podremos ir con él y entrevistarnos

-Iré – dije muy confiada, claro que quería tenerlo frente a frente.

-Claro que no Rachel

-Damon, es mi jodido caso no dejare que me lo quites – estaba alterada, no iba a permitir que me alejaran de mi caso.

-No te lo estoy quitando pero nunca me escuchas nunca dejaría que estuvieras a solas con ese pervertido, no lo permitiré, hable con David y me dijo que es mejor que vaya yo.

-Dios esto es tan injusto.

-Es lo mejor, sabes que lo haré hablar, puedes confiar en mí

-Mierda es un maldito, cuando lo tenga frente a mí en el estrado lo hundiré Damon.

-Ya Rach en unos días esto se terminara.

Me enojaba que no podría hablar con él, pero llegaría el juicio y me finalmente nos enfrentaríamos, cuando cumplí 18 años comprendí que el final que tuvo mi secuestrador había sido demasiado bueno, el maldito tan solo se suicidó cuando se vio acorralado, tomó un arma y se voló los sesos, esa era la realidad y me enojaba, si yo hubiera tenido el poder de ponerle su sentencia hubiera hecho que pasar lo que le quedaba de vida en el mismo sótano en el que me tenía.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi oficina completamente furiosa mi peor pesadilla estaba frente a mí

-Oh – sonrió y me dieron ganas de vomitar – la gran Rachel Berry justo con quien quería hablar.

-Rach hablemos de esto – decía Damon, pero al verlo se detuvo en frente de el - ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

-Damon esa no es la forma de tratar a un invitado – dijo el cínico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le dije enojada.

-Pues venía a informarles que soy quien defenderá al señor Harris

-Eres un desgraciado – quise darle un buen golpe en la cara pero Damon me detuvo.

-De hecho mi nombre es Adam Philips te agradecería que aprendieras mi nombre de una vez por todas mi querida Rachel.

Adam era un idiota, si no había forma de describirlo fuimos compañeros en la Universidad y parecía un buen sujeto pero el dinero era su mayor ambición con el tiempo se convirtió en el abogado de los delincuentes, solo tomaba casos extremadamente difíciles, defendía a asesinos, violadores, estafadores y demás lacras, Damon y yo sabíamos que aunque era un idiota sabia usar muy bien sus cartas, siempre lograba la menor pena posible y era porque se valía de miles de trucos para convencer al juez de bajar la condena.

-Lárgate Adam, no tienes nada que hacer aquí – dijo Damon

-Solo vine a desearles suerte para el juicio.

-Oh vamos nadie te cree eso – le respondí enojada

-Qué pena – sonrió el muy cínico – Yo no te tengo miedo Rachel – me miró fijamente – mientras los demás idiotas te miran y ven tu pasado a mí no me interesa y te destrozare en el juicio

-Sera sobre mi cadáver Philips – dijo Damon enfadado – ahora vete.

-Suerte – volvió a sonreír – de seguro la necesitaran.

Maldito demente sabía que algo se traía entre manos, saber que el defendería a Harris era una piedra más en mi zapato, Damon saco a Adam de la oficina y regreso furioso si yo no lo soportaba menos el, sabíamos que era capaz de todo por ello deberíamos andar con más cuidado, debíamos descubrir cuál sería su estrategia y tratar de contrarrestarla

-Bien una razón más para ganar esto

-Gracias por defenderme

-No te preocupes – me sonrió - deberías ir a casa y descansar un poco

-Si tienes razón

-Yo me encargo de todo – me dio un beso en la frente y volvió a la oficina.

Adam era una persona muy directa y si, el me trataba como una más en su lista, no tendría contemplaciones y eso me asustaba. Tenía una nueva preocupación pero no podía dejar que me afectara demasiado, subí a mi auto y solo había un lugar al que quería ir: quería estar con Quinn.

No lo pensé demasiado y conduje hasta su casa, note que los reporteros ya habían desaparecido lo que de cierta manera me tranquilizaba, quince minutos después ya estaba afuera de su casa tocando el timbre, Judy fue quien salió a recibirme con un fuerte abrazo que lo recibí gustosa sin duda las cosas parecían mejor en aquel lugar.

-Hey – bajaba Jason - ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, solo pasaba a ver como estaban

-Todo bastante tranquilo, pero quédate a comer por favor así nos comentas como va todo

-Bien muchas gracias ¿en dónde está Quinn? – pregunte entrando a la casa.

-En el patio, se la pasa dibujando la terapeuta la ha alentado para que lo siga haciendo.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Claro no tienes que preguntarlo, solo sigue ese pasillo y la veras – me señalo Jason.

-Gracias.

Algo tímida camine por donde Jason me había indicado, la casa era realmente confortable, te podías sentir en paz, al final del mismo la observe dibujando como siempre. Tenía un lienzo y un caballete como el que yo le había regalado en el hospital, la pintura esparcida por todos lados, hojas arrugadas en el suelo, Quinn era una artista pero bastante desordenada lo que me hacía sonreír.

Finalmente la vi, ahí estaba ella sosteniendo el pincel entre sus manos, se veía tan ensimismada en su trabajo que no quería interrumpir, se veía igual de hermosa como la recordaba, vestía muy sencilla una camiseta blanca un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas, su cabello revuelto que brillaba por el sol y sus manos manchadas de pinturas. Mientras me continuaba acercando note que había recuperado su peso, estaba mucho mejor, ya no estaba tan pálida y no habían más moretones.

-Me alegra saber que sigues pintando – dije y ella volteo a verme algo sorprendida

-Pensé que jamás ibas a volver – me sonrió.

-Aquí estoy – coloque las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y camine hacia ella, quería ver su trabajo y era realmente hermoso, era un atardecer en la playa, cada detalle era asombroso las sombras, las olas chocando contra las rocas y por supuesto el sol escondiéndose.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas.

-Estoy bien, voy mejorando

-Me alegra escucharlo, te veo y siento que estas mejor

-Sí, ya sabes tengo que ser fuerte, estar en casa ha sido mucho mejor que el hospital y me siento más tranquila

-Eso es muy bueno

-¿Tu cómo estás?

-Trabajando, han sido días ocupados, ahora ya estamos ultimando detalles para la audiencia

-Deberías descansar un poco – me decía mientras volvía a enfocarse en la pintura que tenía en frente de ella.

-Lo haré cuando todo esto termine

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Ir al mar contigo

-¿Cómo? – Me miro sonriendo – pensé que ya no sucedería.

-Me aleje de ti porque lo necesitaba – necesitaba darle explicaciones de lo sucedido, quería que entendiera mis motivos.

-No necesito explicaciones Rach de verdad, ya te lo dije si en seis años no me quebré ¿Por qué debería hacerlo ahora que soy libre?

-Lo sé y entiendo lo que me tratas de decir, pero aquí el problema era yo, necesitaba alejarme

-¿Y aclaraste tus ideas?

-Pues sí, creo que me ayudo

-Eso es bueno – estaba actuando tan tranquila que me sorprendió, pensé que todo sería más difícil pero una vez más Quinn me demostraba que era una persona increíblemente madura

-¿Te molesta que te vea terminar tu cuadro?

-Para nada, hace días que simplemente dejo que todo lo que siento salga en las pinturas

-Creo que es una excelente manera de manejar el estrés

-Lo es, es grandioso

-¿Qué tal van las terapias? – me senté a un lado de ella observándola.

-Mejor cada día, Alex es muy paciente conmigo y me hace sentir bien conmigo misma, hablar es bueno, pensé que iba a ser más difícil pero me he acostumbrado

-Te entiendo perfectamente.

-¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades?

-Por supuesto tú y yo somos claros ejemplos de ello

-Sí, pero tengo esa sensación de que pude escapar porque hay algo que debo hacer, por eso recibí una segunda oportunidad, por ahora tengo ese presentimiento, por algo estoy aquí Rach.

-Tienes muchísimas cosas que lograr Quinn, solo debes tomarlo con calma

-Lo sé, Alex me dice lo mismo cada día

-Paso a paso.

-Bien – sonrió y yo lo hice, me alegraba ver a Quinn tan animada, no podía enojarme con ella por decir la verdad, entendí que aún vivía con miedo, vivía preocupada del que dirán y para Paula eso no estaba nada bien, por eso me recomendó alejarme un poco de todo.

Después de unos minutos Judy nos avisó que la comida estaba lista así que fuimos hacia el comedor y comenzamos a disfrutar, el almuerzo era muy ameno Jason tenía un buen sentido del humor y Quinn estaba bastante cómoda contándonos sus avances con la terapia. Era el momento de decirles, había pensado mucho en la situación del dinero aunque no estaba cobrando por mis honorarios ni los de Damon, Jason nos depositaba dinero cada mes.

-Sé que el dinero está siendo un problema – dije tratando de no sonar demasiado intensa

-Se solucionara, buscare empleo

-Judy sé que puede hacerlo al igual que Jason pero debemos ser conscientes que no podrían pagar el mantenimiento de esta casa o las terapias de Quinn

-¿Qué quieres proponer?

-Me están ofreciendo casi 100 mil dólares si Quinn accede a dar una entrevista.

-Eso es mucho dinero – dijo Quinn sorprendida - ¿Todo eso por mí?

-Y accederían a pagar más créanme, sé que no es una decisión fácil así que les dejare que tomen la decisión adecuada. Yo solo cumplo con informarles que hay alternativas.

-¿Crees que sea bueno?

-No lo sé, será difícil pero es lo que hay que hacer ustedes saben que no se calmaran hasta que obtengan una entrevista, creo que es mejor hacerlo ahora.

-Lo consultaremos con tu psicóloga – dijo Jason sosteniendo la mano de Quinn

-Está bien.

-No quiero que tomen a mal esto, solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes

-Has hecho más de lo que debías – me sonrió Judy – lo pensaremos y muchas gracias.

Después de ayudar a Judy con los platos Quinn me invito a conocer su habitación, bueno su nueva habitación la había redecorado por completo, cuando entre note que amaba el color azul, todo era de ese color, las mantas, las paredes la lámpara, había una ventana amplia que le permitía observar el jardín desde la comodidad de su cuarto. En su cama habían varias hojas arrugadas que suponía eran de sus trabajos, en la mesa del escritorio un vaso con una flor ya marchita en el

-¿Y esta flor? – pregunte intrigada al ver que ya estaba marchita

-Bueno alguna vez fue un girasol, un hermoso girasol de hecho.

-¿Y por qué lo tienes aquí?

-No porque este marchito deja ser hermoso. A veces las cosas solo sufren una transición muchas veces no lo entendemos y nos asusta, creemos que porque esta así marchito, ya no sirve, yo creo que si lo hace, de hecho lo pinte mira – me enseño lo que había hecho - ¿lo ves? Aun sirve

Claro que lo entendía tome el dibujo entre mis manos y me senté al filo de la cama mientras Quinn retiraba las demás hojas y las colocaba en el escritorio

-Es precioso

-¿Te gustó?

-Por supuesto

-Aquí tengo tu retrato – dijo sacando un lienzo de su armario, estaba cubierto por una manta y sabía que era aquel dibujo que había hecho en el hospital.

-¿Ya puedo verlo?

-Claro, hace una semana logré terminarlo, así que aquí esta.

Lentamente me acerque a ella y quite la manta que lo cubría, era hermoso jamás me había sentido tan feliz, tan halagada, era hermoso un perfecto retrato, en él estaba sonriendo y me llamó la atención aquel detalle

-¿Por qué estoy sonriendo? – le pregunte mientras continuaba admirando aquel cuadro

-Porque siempre deberías hacerlo…no deberías perder tu sonrisa Rach, no importa que tan malo sea todo hay que encontrar la luz en más simple de los detalles.

Deje el cuadro sobre la cama y corrí a abrazarla, la sujete fuertemente no quería soltarla, ella acepto mi abrazo y me hizo sentir la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra, Quinn era intrigante e inevitablemente me sentía atraída, sentía sus manos acariciar mi espalda y podía respirar su aroma un perfume tan delicado olor a frambuesa claro está, era agradable estar entre sus brazos, era cálido, me sentía a salvo como siempre, lo podía ver, podía sentirlo su cuerpo se estaba recuperando y su mente también.

-Gracias – susurre aun aferrada a su cuerpo.

-De nada – dijo inocentemente y no pude evitar reír.

-Eres increíble.

-¿Quieres saber un poco más de mí?

-Me encantaría

Nos sentamos en la cama y ella saco un viejo álbum algo empolvado, era de color azul claro, comenzaba a creer que era su color favorito, en la portada estaba su nombre escrito en color dorado.

-Bienvenida a la vida de Quinn Fabray

Comenzó a mostrarme cada fotografía, según lo que me contaba su madre se lo había regalado cuando era pequeña, le había pedido que en el pusiera sus recuerdos, fue así como lo fue llenando de cientos de fotografías. Supe que su niñez había sido increíble, había sido feliz hasta que a los 12 años su padre murió en un accidente, las cosas fueron difíciles desde ese momento pero que jamás se dejó vencer, me contó que siempre le habían gustado las chicas y que fue solo años después que acepto lo que sentía, su vida antes del secuestro era buena no la mejor pero era feliz, a partir de ese momento las cosas cambiarían para siempre pero de algo estaba segura ahora iba encontrando la manera de sonreír, de vivir de ser feliz.

-Segundo año, mi mamá me obligaba a usar trenzas

-Te ves adorable

-Los odiaba – se reía – sexto año fuimos de visita al museo de historia natural fue increíble, séptimo año viajamos hacia los Ángeles a un concurso de deletreo

-Te ves muy feliz

-Porque lo era – me sonrió.

-¿Ahora eres feliz?

-Por supuesto tuve una segunda oportunidad, no puedo guardar rencor por lo que me paso, puedo dar las gracias de estar viva Rach.

Tenía razón yo aún vivía con ira, estaba enojada con el tipo que me hizo esto, vivía pensando en que merecía pagar y lo veía reflejado en mis casos, cada vez que lograba una sentencia me imaginaba a él cumpliéndola.

-¿Tu eres feliz Rach?

-Estoy comenzando a serlo – y era verdad desde que ella había llegado a mi vida había comprendido muchísimas cosas. Una de ellas es que no soy completamente feliz.

-Nadie debe pasar por esta vida sin permitirse ser feliz.

-Sabias palabras – observe que continuaba observando el álbum repleto de fotografías

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Te has preguntado cómo sería tu vida si nada de lo que nos pasó hubiera sucedido?

-Muchas veces – suspire – aún sigo pensando en ello…todo hubiera sido distinto

-¿Hubiera sido mejor?

-No lo sé, pero es lo que nos tocó como tú dijiste deberíamos ser felices y pensar que la vida nos tiene una segunda oportunidad

-Es verdad – cerró el álbum y lo guardo en su escritorio

-Gracias por contarme un poco más de ti

-Fue lindo recordar…gracias por haber venido a visitarme, pensé que no te volvería a ver ¿hice algo mal? ¿Algo que te molestara?

-Para nada – y era verdad tarde o temprano mis miedos me iban a alejar de ella, fue preferible hacerlo rápido y sanar mis heridas – ahora estoy aquí y es lo que importa

-Por supuesto…

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi Rach

-Todo encontrara el mejor final Quinn te lo aseguro

-Tú de verdad estás haciendo de este mundo un lugar mejor

Y una vez más Quinn me dejo sin palabras ¿Un mundo mejor? Claro que lo quería, todos merecemos un mundo mejor en especial ella.

* * *

 **Hola muchísimas gracias la historia tiene mas de 50 reviews y eso me hace muy feliz. también quiero agradecerles por sus mensajes debido al terremoto mi país ahora esta pasando por una situación muy difícil especialmente la gente de la costa a las que les envió mucha fuerza, podemos salir de esto.**

 **Sigan comentando por cierto la historia tiene 20 capítulos disfruten jeje**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	12. Chapter 12: Fe

**Capítulo 12: Fe**

Un amigo me dijo una vez que si creía en Dios y es que durante mi secuestro le pedía mucho a el que me ayudara, que me diera fuerzas para salir adelante pero no sucedía nada, de a poco comencé a dejar de creer, pensé que se había olvidado de mí, que no escuchaba ninguna de mis plegarias y me dije a mi misma que no podía seguir teniendo fe en alguien que no existía.

El asombrado me respondió que estaba muy equivocada, que Dios si existía que quizás no lo veía con ese nombre sino que él lo tomaba como una fuerza fuera de nuestra comprensión que controlaba todo, una fuerza que siempre estaba allí conmigo en los momentos más difíciles y era esa misma fuerza fue la que me mantuvo de pie, fue la que me ayudo a salir de ese sótano, esa fuerza fue la que permitió que alguien pasara junto a la casa de mi secuestrador aquel día, me dijo que estaba muy equivocada que Dios si existía y que no podía dejar que una mala experiencia me hiciera perder la fe.

Fue ahí cuando me detuve a pensar detenidamente en que si quizás si existía, que había algo más allá de mi comprensión que siempre me cuido, que aún me sigue cuidando. El ser humano debe aprender a tener fe en algo sino estamos ciegos en la oscuridad.

Estaba en casa conversando con Marley, ella había accedido a pasar la noche en casa y así podríamos conversar con calma.

-Bueno, es complicado Rach

-Eso ya lo sé, todo está muy reciente con Damon

-Parece una buena chica, solo necesita volver de a poco al mundo

-Es una gran chica Marley, a pesar de todo ella siempre ha sido muy fuerte, yo ya me hubiera derrumbado pero ella no lo hace

-Porque cuando a ti te paso esto eras una niña Rach no compares las situaciones

-Lo sé, pero aun así es difícil ¿Por qué no soy valiente como ella?

-Lo eres, eres aún más valiente al levantarte cada mañana y hacer justicia – tomo de mis manos.

-Ya me hacía falta tenerte cerca – le sonreí.

-Siempre estaré aquí, si es que mi jefa no me mata en el camino

-Marley – comencé a reír

-Mejor cuéntame ¿estás enamorada de ella?

-Estoy fascinada con su fuerza de voluntad

-Buena respuesta Rach

-¿Lo crees?

-Así es, el amor es más fuerte que una atracción, si en unos meses me vuelves a decir Marley sigo sintiendo esto te apoyare cien por ciento con ella

-Pero…

-Pero mientras tanto deja tus emociones de un lado y ayúdala

-Lo haré – la abrace fuertemente

La noche fue muy buena, hablamos de todo y nada a la vez ella era divertida y siempre me hacía sonreír contar con su amistad siempre era mi cable a tierra.

La mañana finalmente llego y como siempre yo despertaba muy temprano ya era una costumbre así que baje las escaleras de mi casa hasta llegar a la cocina en donde vi a mi madre muy animada leyendo el periódico de la mañana Shelby adoraba leer las caricaturas de los sábados, era su ritual cada semana a las ocho de la mañana se servía un café muy caliente y sentaba en la cocina a disfrutar de aquellas historietas

-¿Un buen chiste? – le pregunte al entrar a la cocina

-Son muy buenos Rach – me decía sonriendo - ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien, pude descansar bastante, además Marley es muy divertida

-Me alegro hija, ella es una buena chica.

-¿Dónde está Jake? – pregunte mientras sacaba un poco de leche de la refrigeradora

-Con su novia supongo – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te cae mal?

-No es que me caiga mal Rach, solo que pienso que es un poco ruidosa

Pues si Kitty la novia de Jake era bastante ruidosa por decirlo de alguna manera, su voz era inconfundible y su risa aún más.

-Suegra exigente – me reí.

-Un poco nada más, como debe de ser – bebió un poco de su café – hablando de suegras ¿Qué paso con Damon?

-Seguimos siendo buenos amigos

-¿Se acabó?

-Yo creo que sí, Damon merece alguien que lo ame tanto como el ama, es un gran hombre y sé que no tardara en encontrar a la persona adecuada

-No lo dudo – me sonrió - ¿Pero cómo estás tú?

-Estoy bien, pensé que la separación sería más dura, pero ha sido bastante manejable

-Me alegro que lo tomes así

-Lo ame, estoy segura, pero era hora de que ambos tomáramos caminos distintos

-Entiendo perfectamente, solo quiero que seas feliz nada mas

-¿Si te dijera que me gusta una chica que dirías?

-Diría que son gustos – sonrió – y nada más, si es lo que te hace feliz yo soy feliz

Y así de la nada tuve una conversación con mi madre que valoraría por el resto de mi vida, ella no quería nada más que verme feliz, no importaba con quien, le conté que sentía algo por alguien obviamente no especifique quien pero ella lo intuía

-Sé que es Quinn

-Mamá – dije sonrojada – te estoy hablando hipotéticamente

-Si claro, mira hija te diré que te tomes las cosas con calma, tú mejor que nadie sabes que lo que ha vivido Quinn es bastante duro y que necesitara tiempo para ella, para recuperarse

-Lo se

-No te desanimes, estoy segura que ambas podrán dejar el miedo atrás – me sonrió y tomo mi mano – ahora si me disculpas hay unas historietas que no se leerán solas.

-Claro mamá – me acerque a ella y la abrace fuertemente – te amo

-Y yo a ti Rach

Habían pasado tres días desde que visite a Quinn por primera vez después de nuestro distanciamiento, ayer su madre Judy me había llamado para confirmarme que aceptaban realizar la entrevista, necesitaban dinero así que debían hacerlo, de inmediato me puse en contacto con la revista que quería la exclusiva, lo querían lo antes posible así que hoy se llevaría a cabo la entrevista, seria en su casa y aceptaron mis condiciones, primero quería revisar las preguntas que se le harían antes de comenzar con la grabación, segundo si sentía en cualquier momento de la entrevista que Quinn no estaba cómoda se detendría todo, tercero ser discretos.

Después de desayunar me dirigí a casa de Quinn, en unas cuantas horas llegarían para realizar la entrevista así que primero quería hablar con la familia, llegue casi a las diez de la mañana y note que Quinn estaba en el jardín delantero regando agua a las plantas

-No sabía que tenías habilidades en la jardinería – le decía sonriendo mientras bajada del auto

-Soy muy buena, logré que esas gardenias por fin crezcan – dijo riéndose, estaba hermosa radiante más que cualquier día, era una mujer hermosa si sé que lo repito a diario pero lo era.

-Pues hiciste un gran trabajo

-Hey Rach – me saludaba Jason

-¿Cómo estás?

-Más nervioso que mi hermana supongo – se encogió de hombros.

-Todo irá bien, confíen un poco, vamos entremos un momento quiero decirles algo

Les conté a todos lo que había pedido, que todo sería controlado y que si Quinn se sentía incomoda tenía todo el derecho a terminar la entrevista cuando quisiera, el dinero ya había sido depositado y podrían acceder a él, el momento que quisieran.

-Gracias por ayudarnos – decía Judy

-A ustedes por confiar en mí.

Quinn no parecía nerviosa, de hecho estaba bastante calmada, sabía que iba a ser difícil pero ella fuerte, mucho más de lo que yo era.

Después de casi una hora finalmente llegaron, había tres camionetas fuera de la casa, Jason salió a recibirlos y rápidamente comenzaron a colocar todo el equipo técnico, era una locura luces, micrófonos, computadoras y más eran colocados dentro de la casa.

El equipo de la revista publicaría un video con la entrevista en su página web además de una articulo completo en su próxima edición. Todo estaba casi listo y Quinn bajo las escaleras y saludo con la entrevistadora.

-Un gusto finalmente conocerte

-Muchas gracias

-Comenzaremos con esto, no te preocupes procurare que sea rápido

-Lo entiendo, solo hagámoslo.

Las preguntas comenzaron y yo suspire profundamente tratando de calmarme, observaba todo lo que sucedía desde las escaleras, había decidido sentarme en las gradas y observar, no podía hacer nada mas solo esperaba que todo saliera bien una hora después la entrevistadora dio por finalizada la entrevista, se acercó a Quinn y le dio un fuerte abrazo, los demás colaboradores de la revista aplaudieron su valentía y le agradecieron por la accesibilidad que mostró.

-Y sé que no soy la única que sufrido por este motivo – decía Quinn – sé que en este preciso momento miles de personas deben pasar por algo similar, la libertad es un derecho innegable para un ser humano, cuando te privan de ello comienzas a valorar cada detalle, comienzas a entender que mínima cosa de tu vida es valiosa, que incluso esas cosas que detestabas las añoras, la gente debe entender que mi historia no debe verse con lastima, que no debemos enfocarnos en lo malo, no debemos creer que la oscuridad es lo único que existe, hay luz, hay esperanza y todo puede comenzar de nuevo, cada día es valioso, cada detalle debe disfrutarse porque no sabes cuándo será tu ultimo día, la fuerza que todos tenemos dentro es ese motor que nos impulsa a seguir adelante, quiero que mi historia sea distinta, que vean que ahora soy feliz, que ahora tengo una familia increíble a mi lado que de a poco he recuperado todo lo que me quitaron y que con el tiempo saldré adelante.

-Tiene razón y nuestra audiencia entenderá su mensaje, es muy valiente al decirnos que de a poco se va recuperando pero debo hacerle esta pregunta ¿ha perdonado a su secuestrador?

-Eso no puedo responderlo aún, todo es demasiado reciente pero supongo que llegara el día en el que deba hacerlo en el que deba dejar todo en el pasado

-¿Perdió la fe en algún momento?

-Nunca he sido una persona muy religioso y créame que cuando estaba ahí en ese sótano rece muchas veces, no por mi sino por mi familia y si fue duro en ese momento solo pensaba que dios no existía que me había abandonado y que todo era demasiado difícil para soportarlo pero entendí que no podía dejarlo todo en manos de un ser superior, aprendí a encontrar la fuerza dentro de mí, la fuerza que me impulsaba a continuar y tratar de escapar ¿si perdí la fe? No por algo pude salir de allí ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Quinn resonaban en mí y no me dejaban en paz, yo jamás había perdonado a quien me había hecho esto si lo se doce años es demasiado tiempo para guardar rencor pero yo simplemente no podía perdonar.

Durante toda la entrevista me sentí bastante tensa pero afortunadamente todo había salido bien, me sentía más tranquila que todo hubiera terminado y sobre todo que Quinn hubiera sido fuerte. Su mensaje había sido claro, quería que su historia fuera de lucha y de luz no de resentimiento y dolor, lo que me hacía admirarla aún más.

-Muchas gracias por su colaboración – me decía la entrevistadora

-Gracias a usted por hacer su trabajo de manera tan profesional

-Era lo menos que podía hacer

-¿Cuándo saldrá la entrevista?

-Estará publicada en la página web en un par de días máximo una semana mientras que el artículo completo saldrá a fin de este mes en la revista, les enviare una copia antes de su publicación.

-Bien muchas gracias. Gracias por todo.

Todo el equipo comenzó a retirar las cosas de la casa, en media hora ya todos se habían ido Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá observando por la ventana como todos se marchaban, me acerque con cuidado de no asustarla y me coloque a su lado.

-¿Todo bien? - le preguntaba sosteniendo sus manos

-Si pero fue duro recordar

-Te entiendo, pero hiciste un trabajo increíble

-A veces siento que fue hace mucho, ahora todo parece tan lejano

-¿Y no es eso lo que quieres?

-Si supongo, pero es como que la realidad te golpee, allí abajo el tiempo pasaba muy lento, una hora era una eternidad y acá es todo muy rápido.

-¿No te gusta que sea así?

-Quiero disfrutar del tiempo nada más – suspiro y volteo a verme.

-Lo estás haciendo, estas disfrutando Quinn.

Minutos después llego Alex, sabía que Quinn necesitaría ayuda extra aquel día así que Jason le pidió que viniera a hablar con ella. No es que me cayera mal ni nada simplemente me sentía intimidada, era una mujer hermosa no había duda de aquello y por alguna extraña razón me sentía celosa cuando compartía tiempo con Quinn.

-Lo hiciste bien mírate – le sonreía – te ves radiante y eso algo que hay que destacar.

-Gracias aún así fue bastante duro

-Lo entiendo perfectamente pero nos hace bien hablar siempre te lo he dicho

Yo miraba atenta la interacción de ambas desde el corredor, de a poco Quinn se fue calmando y parecía todo volver a la normalidad, sin duda Alex sabía lo que hacia

-Yo me tengo que ir pero recuerda si necesitas algo llámame

-Lo haré y muchas gracias por estar aquí

-No hay problema – la abrazo

Después se despidió de Judy y Jason y yo decidí acompañarla al auto, mientras salíamos al jardín ella se giró para verme

-Sabes, Quinn es una mujer muy increíble, tierna e inocente muchas veces, pero también es muy fuerte y decidida – me decía y no entendía muy bien a que se refería – ella te quiere quizás más de lo que está dispuesta a aceptar.

-No entiendo porque me dices esto.

-Porque el miedo no ayuda Rachel, ella no necesita que le sigan diciendo que no puede hacer algo, ahora es libre y puede sentir lo que quiera y ella decidió sentir contigo

-Yo la quiero mucho

-Lo sé, pero a mí no es la persona que tienes que decirle aquello, no dejes que tus miedos te dominen, estoy segura que si dejas que Quinn entre en tu corazón encontraras la paz que siempre has buscado.

Y no dijo nada mas subió a su carro y se despidió de mí. Probablemente Alex no era de mis personas favoritas en el mundo pero tenía mucha razón en lo que decía.

Lo que quedaba del día junto a Quinn nos la pasamos conversando, hablábamos de cualquier cosa y me sentía muy cómoda a su lado, cerca de las siete de la noche después de disfrutar de una deliciosa cena subimos a su habitación para ver una película.

Quinn amaba las películas de dibujos animados, no entendía porque pero las adoraba desde que estaba en el hospital se la pasaba mirando aquellas películas y se reía a mas no poder además su favorita era Nemo, yo la había visto una sola vez y ya, pero ella la veía cada día y se seguía riendo como si fuera la primera vez, era completamente adorable.

-Dory es tan genial – me decía mientras observaba atentamente la televisión

-Es muy graciosa

-Lo sé – decía llevándose a la boca unas cuantas palomitas de maíz, como mi madre siempre decía no es una buena película sin palomitas de maíz.

Estaba en su cama recostada contra la pared al igual que ella y me sentía como si tuviera 15 años y estuviera en casa de mis amigos disfrutando de una película, cuando estaba con ella se me olvidaba que casi tenía 27 años, que me había graduado hace mucho y que durante mi adolescencia no era la chica más popular del instituto.

A decir verdad era bastante reservada, no tenía demasiados amigos y me costaba confiar en las personas, algo que ahora después de tantos años seguía sucediendo.

-¿Por qué tan callada Rach? – me decía sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-Solo recordaba un poco

-¿Algo bueno?

-De hecho no – me encogí de hombros

-Entonces ¿Para que recordar? – dejo de ver a la televisión y me tomo de la barbilla para que mirara directamente a sus ojos.

Era verdad porque demonios estaba pensando en algo que solo me ponía triste, a mi lado tenía a una mujer maravillosa que hacía de todo por verme sonreír.

-Si tienes razón – sonreí. Cada vez me sentía más y más cómoda a su lado, cada vez me daba cuenta que era inútil seguir negando lo que sentía, seguir privándome de sentir…y la verdad era que la quería, que no había nada más que hacer, que deseaba besarla, abrazarla, pero también sabía que debía ir despacio.

Ya no me sentía vacía, ya no me sentía sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que pertenecía a un lugar, que tenía una misión y era por eso que había sobrevivido, el vacío que por años estaba en mi pecho se llenaba cada vez que Quinn sonreía, cada vez que reía y cada vez que me decía que se sentía bien.

Es increíble como una persona puede cambiar tu vida para siempre de manera radical mi vida al cambio el asesino que me tenía secuestrada ya que después de ese momento algo dentro de mí se rompió para siempre y nada podría recuperarlo, pero una persona en este caso Quinn había logrado que lo mejor de mi saliera a flote que esa persona fría distante y con miedo de sufrir de a poco se fuera, cosa que nadie había logrado ni los años de terapia, ni el amor de mi familia, ni Damon ni nadie, solo ella, solo Quinn.

* * *

 **Aquí les dejo un regalo por comentar y llegar a los 60 reviews muchísimas gracias ya se que quieren el beso jaja pero tengan paciencia, hay muchos detalles y espero que los disfruten un abrazo recuerden sonreír :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Gravedad

**Capítulo 13: Gravedad**

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jake y habían pasado dos semanas desde la entrevista, la misma que ya estaba en la página web y se había convertido en el reportaje con más visitas de aquella empresa, había roto records en su canal de YouTube y por supuesto la edición impresa de a poco se convertía en la más vendida del país.

Dos veces a la semana pasaba a saludarla y saber cómo estaba, era bueno pasar tiempo a su lado y había aprendido que debía tomar las cosas con calma con ella.

Ahora estaba en casa junto a mi familia y varios amigos de Jake celebrando su cumpleaños, mi ya no tan pequeño hermanito cumplía 25 años y yo estaba feliz de verlo tan realizado.

-La novia de tu hermano es un poco loca – se me acercaba Marley

-Lo sé, pero al él le gusta así – sonreí

-Pobre de él Rach

-Ya déjalo que sea feliz

-Como digas prima – me abrazo - ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Qué tal tu corazón?

-Solo como siempre – suspire

-¿Y qué sucedió con Quinn?

-Es una gran chica pero no quiero lastimarla, ya sabes que tengo fama de acabar con todo

-No es así, solo déjate querer

-Buenas noches – se acercó un chico hacia Marley - ¿puedo invitarte un trago?

-Yo – Marley me miro y yo solo le sonreí – claro, vamos

Marley solo se rió y fue con el chico, de seguro era uno de los amigos de Jake y estaba feliz de verla tan cómoda a su lado ¿Por qué no puedo tener eso? Fui hacia la cocina y tome otra cerveza y un plato lleno de papas fritas camine hacia la parte de atrás tratando de que nadie me viera y me senté en el pasto a mirar la noche, no había luna pero si cientos de miles de estrellas además el cielo estaba despejado y el clima era muy cálido.

-Te vas a resfriar

-¿Quinn? – me gire sorprendida de verla allí

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro – le sonreír - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Jake me invito, es un gran chico estaba adentro saludando a todos y me dijo tu prima que habías salido

-Marley – suspire.

-Ella – me dijo sonriendo – fue muy amable conmigo.

Dos meses y medio habían pasado desde que ella había salido del hospital, se veía preciosa el cabello aun lo conservaba corto y su cuerpo de a poco había logrado tonificarse, sabía que todos los días hacia ejercicio y le gustaba canalizar su energía por medio de ello.

-Linda noche – le sonreí y le ofrecí mi cerveza

-No bebo

-¿No? ¿Estas tomando algún medicamento?

-No nada de eso, solo que no me agrada la cerveza, no se el olor o como sabe no me gusta.

-Me comeré una menta – dije y ella comenzó a reír

-¿Cómo has estado? – decía acercándose más a mí y comiendo unas cuantas papas fritas.

-Bien, solo que abruma la cantidad de gente así que salí a respirar un poco

-Te entiendo…

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Te quería pedir un favor

-Dímelo

-¿Podría ir a la casa en la que me tenía encerrada?

Mi primera reacción fue de sorpresa yo nunca quise regresar al lugar en el que me tenían mi madre pidió que lo demolieran y meses después ya todo era un mal recuerdo, pero la casa en la que había estado Quinn aún estaba bajo resguardo policial

-¿Por qué?

-Siento que debo hacerlo, ya quiero dejar el pasado a donde pertenece

-No creo que sea bueno

-Por favor, hable con Alex mi psicóloga y está de acuerdo.

-Oh dios, ni siquiera yo he ido, Damon fue hace una semana porque la policía necesitaba que uno de nosotros estuviera presente ya que iban a derribar todo

-¿Por qué lo van a hacer?

-No es bueno que la gente ande merodeando el lugar solo porque quiere verlo con sus propios ojos, la policía nos ha dicho que es mejor demolerlo y estoy de acuerdo

-Por favor Rachel quiero ir una última vez.

-Eres más terca que yo

-Lo sé – me sonrió – por favor

-Hablare con Damon, mañana te daré mi respuesta, por ahora no puedo prometer nada

-Gracias – se abalanzo hacia mí y me abrazo pero yo perdí el equilibrio y caí de espaldas contra el césped mientras ella seguía sujetándose a mi cuerpo podía sentir su cálido aliento en mi cuello lo que me erizaba la piel, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar pero me gustaba sentirla tan cerca así que coloque mis manos en su cintura en un intento por mantenernos así por un poco más. Claro era una posición algo incómoda pero no quería que terminara – lo siento – me dijo agachando la mirada

-No – susurre mirándola a los ojos, su rostro era digno de admirar aquellos ojos verdes me atrapaban cada vez que me miraba y tenerla tan cerca hacia que perdiera la poco cordura que tenía – no pasa nada.

Sentí como sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mi mejilla y mi respiración se detuvo no supe que más hacer ella me miraba y rompía todos mis esquemas por primera vez en mi vida ya no era la gravedad la que me sostenía a tierra, era ella estaba segura.

No sabía cómo responder ni que hacer por primera vez en mi vida sentía esas estúpidas mariposas de las que tanto hablaban en libros y películas en ese momento en medio de mi debate interno por alejarme o no ella miro a mis labios y podía sentir que iba a suceder lo inevitable, deje de pensar después de eso y estaba segura de que quería que lo hiciera, quería que me bese y no me importaban las consecuencias.

-Perdón Rach – se levantó despacio y me ayudo a reincorporarme – soy un poco efusiva

-Sí. Yo…no te preocupes – trate de sonreír pero estaba tan abrumada por lo que ella causaba en mí que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Estuve a punto de besarla dios ¿Qué me pasa? Casi hecho a perder todo por dejarme llevar, pero vamos lo quería hacer, quería besarla, abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más.

-Chicas – salía Jake – ya vamos a cortar el pastel

-Vamos enseguida – dijo Quinn levantándose - ¿vamos?

-Claro – tome su mano y entramos a la casa

Ya dentro comenzaron a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Jake y Quinn se quedó a mi lado y en medio de tanta gente ella estaba feliz, eso era lo que quería una vida normal lejos del miedo, lejos de los prejuicios, lejos de todo y ella lo estaba consiguiendo.

Mientras cortaban el pastel mire a Quinn y ella sujeto mi mano, juro que nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida y todo gracias a ella.

Quinn me repetía a diario que yo la había salvado pero no se daba cuenta que ella me estaba salvando.

 **Flashback**

Tenía tanto miedo estaba aterrada me había quitado la luz y cada hora volvía a gritarme que dejara de llorar, estaba aterrada, me arrastre hasta llegar a mi cama y me acomode en ella llore en silencio sabiendo que pronto vendría el hombre malo.

El lugar era horrible no había nada más que un sucio colchón un par de mantas y un lavabo, me sentía tan sola allí él decía que debía acostumbrarme que ese sería mi hogar pero no podía, quería salir ver el sol, ver a mis padres pero nada sucedía, él nunca me dejaría ir.

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, la luz volvió y trate de tranquilizarme ahí estaba el

-Siento haberte gritado – me decía ya mucho más calmado – pero tu entiendes que te grito porque te portas mal ¿verdad?

-Si – respondí aferrándome a la colcha de mi cama.

-Bien, ya deja de llorar te traeré algo de comer, pero deja de llorar

Llevaba ahí casi seis meses él me decía que mis padres no habían pagado el rescate, que ya no habían posibilidades para mi

-Soy todo lo que tienes pequeña – me tomo la mejilla

-No me toques

-No lo haré – se alejó de mi – no por ahora

Y sentí miedo tanto miedo, ya no era fácil seguir encerrada allí, ya no era fácil seguir pretendiendo que todo estaría bien, tarde o temprano mi fin llegaría, solo esperaba que fuera rápido y no doliera tanto.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Ya la mayoría de gente se había marchado solo quedábamos Jake su novia, mi prima, el amigo de mi hermano y claro Quinn y yo, conversar con ellos siempre había sido divertido y me admiraba lo bien que ella se había incluido, Marley solo me sonreía y entendía lo que estaba pensando.

-Deberíamos salir más seguido – proponía mi hermano

-Tienes razón – le sonreí.

-En unas semanas acabara tu juicio y creo que sería perfecto alejarnos de todo un tiempo

-¿Cuándo será? – pregunto Quinn

-En una semana y media, la policía hablo con Alex y ella acordó que estas mucho mejor, ya está todo listo, no te preocupes será rápido eso espero

-Siempre ganas Rach – decía Marley – esta no será la excepción

-Lo tenemos ganado pero la pena máxima es nuestro objetivo

-Gracias – me dijo Quinn aprontando mi mano, todos en el salón notaban que ella y yo sucedía algo, no sabían que era ese "algo" pero sin duda nos apoyaban

Continuamos conversando por cerca de una hora, lo que más adoraba de ese momento era la risa de Quinn, su sonrisa y esa manera tan natural que tenia de tomar todo por el mejor lado, cualquier pensaría que sería una mujer cautelosa llena de ira pero no, ella era feliz podía notarlo y las terapias ayudaban mucho. Finalmente nos despedimos y la abrace fuertemente habíamos pasado un rato agradable y sin duda quería que se repitiera.

Marley se ofreció a llevar a Quinn a casa y lo agradecía claro que no estaría tranquila hasta que llegara por lo que recosté en mi cama esperando su llamado.

-Sana y salva en casa – me contestaba al atender el teléfono

-Me alegro ahora si estoy más tranquila

-Marley es muy divertida al igual que tu hermano me la pase muy bien

-Y yo, gracias por venir de verdad hiciste de esta noche algo más agradable.

-Rach – la escuche suspirar – lo que paso en el jardín yo quería pedirte disculpas

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no fue correcto, tan solo me deje llevar por un momento

-Te dije que te dejaras llevar, tienes derecho a sentir Quinn

-Tu sabes que yo no soy el problema – dijo casi susurrando

-Cuando acabe el juicio ya no habrán problemas te lo prometo, no me pidas disculpas porque tenerte tan cerca fue casi un regalo

-El regalo fue saber que tú no escapaste de mí.

A la mañana siguiente llame a Damon y le comente lo que Quinn quería hacer obviamente no estaba de acuerdo pero debía convencerlo, ella quería cerrar una etapa y no podíamos negarnos

-Damon solo piensa que es por su bien

-No le va a hacer bien ¿Qué pasa si sufre una recaída?

-Estaré ahí con ella para sujetarla

-Y tú también quieres ir – dijo enojado – no, no y no Rach solo quiero cuidarlas y tú la vas a exponer a algo innecesario antes del juicio

-Su psicóloga piensa que está bien que lo haga

-Ay dios – caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de mi casa.

-Por favor, yo reaccione igual que tú cuando me lo dijo pero entendí que es necesario cerrar esa etapa, le hará bien dejarlo atrás.

-¿Qué te sucede con ella?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres

-Sí, la proteges más que a nadie en este mundo, he conocido todos los casos que has enfrentado pero con ella todo es distinto

-No lo sé Damon, sinceramente no lo se

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué?

-No me hagas repetirlo, he visto como la observas, como hablas de ella…

-Damon – me acerque y el me abrazo fuertemente – yo no sé qué me pasa…

-Solo quiero que seas feliz Rach – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y observe sus ojos – solo eso, no me importa quién sea el motivo de tu felicidad.

-Creo que estoy enamorada de ella – dije finalmente y el solo me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme, de todas las reacciones que pude imaginar esa era la menos probable

-Se ven bien juntas debo admitirlo – me sonrió – no tienes que tener miedo de sentir, no tú, no puedes privarte de nada

-Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien

-Las estás haciendo bien – tomo de mi mano – vamos iremos por Quinn yo las llevare a ese lugar

Y eso solo me afirmaba que Damon era increíble, que siempre fue una luz en mi camino, estaba feliz de tenerlo en mi vida por eso sabía que se merecía a alguien que realmente lo quisiera, merecía todo y estaba segura que lo iba a lograr.

Llamamos a la policía y Joseph acepto a ayudarnos, en una patrulla fuimos hasta su casa y le contamos que todo estaba listo, quince minutos después llegamos al lugar, habían cintas de precaución fuera y la maquinaria estaba lista para comenzar con la demolición en unos cuantos días cuando la sentencia fuera dictada.

-Bien – decía Joseph – les pido que no muevan nada del lugar, si quieren llevarse algo o cualquier cosa me digan primero y yo les ayudare

-No quiero nada de este lugar – dijo Quinn, yo sujete su mano y caminamos hacia la casa.

Al entrar la realidad el golpeo, pude sentir que se tensó y solo la sujete más fuerte

-Estoy aquí – hice que me mirara – estas a salvo

-Gracias – suspiro

-Bien chicas acabemos con esto

Damon nos ayuda a llegar al lugar, las paredes habían sido demolidas para que la policía pudiera ingresar con mayor comodidad pero aun así todo seguía siendo aterrador, era un lugar oscuro y Joseph nos proporcionó una linterna para evitar tropezarnos.

Con cuidado ingresamos al sótano y Damon iba delante guiándonos. El ya había venido a este lugar y sabia de mejor manera como entrar así que junto a Quinn íbamos detrás.

Las fotos que había visto hace algunos meses como parte de la investigación se quedaban cortas, la realidad era aún más aterradora, más cruda y sobre todo más cruel, ese lugar era horrible y saber que ella estuvo allí me dolía.

-Lo recordaba más…

-¿Cómo un lugar mejor? – dijo Damon al llegar finalmente a la celda en la que la tenían

-Así es, se siente tan vacío – miraba a su alrededor.

-Es por eso que debe ser demolido

-Si ahora lo entiendo – se acercó a donde estaba la cama, ya no había nada solo los muebles allí como muestra de que si, de que Quinn vivió allí por seis años. Camino por todo el lugar mirando a su alrededor mientras Damon y yo permanecíamos en la puerta observándola, era la primera vez que había ido y era extraño sentía escalofríos y ganas de vomitar, Damon me abrazo y yo me sujete al fuertemente mientras veía a Quinn despedirse de ese lugar.

Recordé el sótano en el que yo había vivido cuatro años y era mucho mejor que este lugar, ya que no era una cárcel, pero ahí estaba en un lugar casi irreal sacado de una macabra obra de terror, pero como sabia la realidad siempre supera a la ficción.

-Pase seis años aquí y no lo reconozco, el mundo afuera es tan grande, afuera todo pasa deprisa y aquí sentí que todo se detuvo – nos miró – solo debía decir adiós pero tienen razón este lugar debe demolerse

-Me alegra que lo digas

-Vámonos de aquí – nos sonrió y yo me acerque a ella a abrazarla.

-Lo hiciste bien – le dije en sus brazos

-Gracias a ambos por hacer esto por mí – gire y observe la sonrisa genuina de Damon, ahora sabía que contaba con todo su apoyo.

De la misma forma en la que entramos salimos de ese oscuro lugar y le dijimos adiós a esa etapa, al igual que ella me sentía un poco más libre, de cierta manera esa despedida a mí también me había ayudado.

Quinn no volvió atrás, no miro y solo camino hacia la patrulla, sabía que todo había salido bien, que esto le había ayudado y que era momento de dejar el pasado en donde corresponde y seguir.

En la patrulla nos acomodamos en los asientos, Damon iba adelante con Joseph conversando animadamente y nosotras en la parte de atrás, aún seguían sujetando su mano y me gire a observar su rostro, su mirada era serena más tranquila y pacífica.

-¿Qué? – me miro sonriendo

-Nada – me encogí de hombros

-¿Por qué me mirabas?

-Te admiraba que es distinto

Ella solo sonrió y se acomodó a mi lado, pase mi brazo por su espalda y ella me abrazo por la cintura, se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca, se sentía tan bien saber que ambas íbamos mejorando.

* * *

 **Lindo díaaa**

 **Gracias por comentar no puedo creer que ya solo falten siete capítulos :(**

 **Dudas sugerencias lo que sea aquí están mis redes sociales**

 **Twitter/Wattpad: dcimaginegirl**


	14. Chapter 14: Comenzar desde cero

**Capítulo 14: Comenzar desde cero**

Estábamos tan cerca del día del juicio que los nervios me comenzaban a invadir, estaba lista pero los nervios antes de una audiencia eran horribles siempre me sucedía, pero en el estrado me convertía en todo lo que debía ser una mujer fuerte, segura y confiada. Con el apoyo de Damon todo estaba listo teníamos todas las cartas a favor y claro un testigo sorpresa que nos apoyaría si las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Por otro lado, Adam Philips nos había vuelto a atacar con declaraciones en la prensa y estaba furiosa. El muy idiota había acudido a la prensa para dar unas estúpidas declaraciones que comenzaban a afectarme.

"Solo diré que la abogada Berry me ataco de manera inexplicable cuando yo solo fui a desearle éxito en el juicio, quiero que vean a donde puede llegar, no se dejen engañar por todo lo de su pasado la verdad es que es una mujer fría, calculadora y no tiene límites"

-Es un cínico – decía bastante molesta - ¿Qué yo lo ataque?

-Matare a ese idiota – decía Damon

-Por dios es un patético que busca atención, pero me va a escuchar iré a su oficina y le partiré la nariz Damon

-No vamos a ganar nada con hacer eso, más bien nos complicaríamos

-Lo sé, pero me tiene harta, siempre hace estas cosas llamar a los medios invertir estupideces y hacerse la víctima.

-No te preocupes acaban de llegar los medios y lo pondré en su lugar

-No Damon, esta es mi pelea

\- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no estás sola? – dijo alejándose de mi

Me quede pensando en lo que Damon decía, era verdad toda mi vida había preferido hacer las cosas por mí misma, no necesitaba de nadie, pero quizás era tiempo de dejar que me ayuden. Y si quizás ese era un gran problema, pero era lo único que conocía.

En la sala de conferencias ya toda la prensa estaba reunida mientras yo observaba desde la parte de atrás como Damon salía dispuesto a poner a Adam en su sitio, se veía furioso lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que haría todo para protegerme.

\- ¿Por qué la señorita Berry no está aquí? – preguntaba uno de los periodistas.

-Ella tiene que seguir trabajando en el caso y no puede perder el tiempo respondiendo acusaciones falsas, es por eso que yo he venido a decirle públicamente al señor Philips que se retracte de sus palabras, como bien sabrán el señor se presentó aquí con una actitud prepotente a tratar de amedrentarnos a lo que obviamente respondimos – dijo firme – Adam, atrévete a negar lo que verdaderamente sucedió no creo que quieras que saque en video tu verdadera personalidad, así es tengo la copia de las cámaras de seguridad en donde se muestra al señor Philips como lo que realmente es así que es mejor que te retractes y pidas disculpas, no crean en todas las estupideces que andan rondando, entiendo que este caso genera mucha curiosidad pero el día del juicio conocerán toda la verdad.

Estaba tan orgullosa de él que apenas lo vi lo abracé fuertemente, contar con Damon a pesar de todo era una verdadera bendición, cada día que pasaba me daba cuenta de lo afortunada que era con contar con el como profesional y amigo.

-Gracias – le sonreí

-Para eso estamos los amigos, para defendernos Rach

-Lo sé, Damon eres increíble

-Tú lo eres, no dejes que nada te afecte, yo sé que puedes contra ellos.

Era verdad no debía dejar que estas pequeñeces me afectaran tenia demasiado encima como para dejar que un idiota lo arruinara.

Como quedaban apenas dos días para el juicio decidí que lo mejor sería hablar con Quinn debíamos acordar la estrategia que tendríamos, quería que estuviera lista a las preguntas más difíciles y claro a las más absurdas. Salí de la oficina y me dirigí hacia su casa, el camino no era muy largo y me lo conocía de memoria, pare en una gasolinera a comprar algunas golosinas y finalmente llegue a su casa, toque la puerta tres veces y Jason salió a recibirme.

-Rach – me abrazo y yo correspondí - ¿Qué tal todo?

-Muy bien gracias – me invito a pasar y al parecer estaba solo.

-Quinn salió con mamá a comprar algo para el almuerzo

\- ¿Te importaría si la espero?

-Para nada, así platicamos un poco

Jason era un chico muy interesante así que me la pase bien esperando a Quinn, deseaba verla ya que desde la última vez que estuvimos juntas algo había cambiado, no se asusten algo cambio, pero para bien, dentro de mi había menos miedo, había menos rencor y todo gracias a ella, quizás Quinn no lo notaba, pero cada pequeño paso que daba tenía un efecto sobre mí.

-Amo las uvas – entraba diciendo Quinn y yo sonreí.

-Lo sé, pero las comes después de almorzar – decía Judy

-Rach – dejo las bolsas de las compras en el corredor y corrió a abrazarme - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte – susurre abrazándola

-Yo también quería verte – sonrió.

Almorcé en casa de los Fabray y me la pase muy bien siempre era bueno conversar con ellos, pero lo que más quería era estar un tiempo a solas con Quinn, finalmente decidimos dejar la casa e ir a pasear un rato.

Era bueno salir con ella con normalidad, ahora Quinn se sentía más confiada y por supuesto más tranquila, disfrutaba caminar por las tardes junto a Jason y ejercitarse.

-Veo que has estado haciendo ejercicio – le comentaba al notar que de a poco iba tonificando su cuerpo

-Buena observadora, pues si Jason me ayudado mucho con esto

-Pues vas muy bien

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a un parque que había cerca, varios niños jugaban allí y claro varios adultos disfrutaban al igual que nosotras de una buena caminata.

-Sé que estas nerviosa

\- ¿Yo? – me sorprendí

-Sí, sé que el juicio será complicado, pero confió que ira bien – se detuvo y me miro – yo estoy bien, no hay que seguir teniendo miedo

-Quinn, quiero que sepas que Adam Philips

-Es un idiota lo sé – la interrumpió.

-También – sonreí – pero debes saber que te hará las preguntas más incomodas que puedas imaginar, quiero estés lista porque sé que te atacará sin piedad, no le importará nada

-Estaré lista – sostuvo mis mano - ¿confías en mí?

-Por supuesto que lo hago

-Entonces respira y trata de tener un poco más de fe en que todo saldrá bien, has hecho un gran trabajo y estoy muy feliz de tenerte de mi lado.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces?

-No entiendo ¿Qué hago?

-Darme la confianza que necesito

-Es un don supongo – continúo caminando y yo la seguí

\- ¿Has pensado que harás cuando todo esto acabe?

-Volver a Nueva York claro

\- ¿Estas seguras?

-Por supuesto, no puedo dejar la ciudad que amo, admito que aquí todo es muy tranquilo y de cierta manera me he acostumbrado, pero no pertenezco a este lugar

-Sí, creo que lo entiendo perfectamente

Y así se iban todas mis ilusiones, si Quinn se marchaba toda posibilidad de intentar algo con ella se desvanecía por completo, no era tonta había considerado esa posibilidad y si eso sucedía pues no me quedaba más que aceptar y apoyarla por completo.

-Quiero estudiar arte, amo pintar lo has visto y quiero dedicar mi vida a ello

-Serás la mejor, estoy completamente segura

-Gracias Rach… ¿tú que harás?

-Mi vida está aquí, tengo todo acá mi familia mi trabajo, todo

\- ¿Damon?

-Él y yo terminamos hace semanas realmente así que ahora es un gran amigo nada más

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Bueno, no se nunca se presentó la oportunidad…

\- ¿Por qué terminaron?

-Porque siempre he dejado que mi trabajo me consuma, Quinn yo no soy de las personas que se aferra a una relación, yo no baso mi felicidad en alguien, baso mi felicidad en lo que soy en lo que amo hacer y eso afecta mucho, soy bastante distante y hasta fría en ese aspecto

-No lo eres – se acercó a mí y acaricio mi mejilla – eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido, miraste conmigo una tonta película animada, me contaste tu pasado a pesar de que duele recordarlo, me has abrazado cuando más lo he necesitado…tu eres tierna, eres apasionada…eres muchas cosas Rach, eres una mujer valiente

Y si ese momento descubrí que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de ella. Si el amor existía era eso que sentía por ella. No supe cómo responder y solo la abrace quería decirle que la quería, que deseaba más que nada que pudiéramos tener algo, pero sabía que sería algo egoísta de mi parte, aquel día guarde en lo más profundo de mi corazón todo aquello que ella provocaba en mí y me decidí a seguir adelante sin importar nada.

Nunca necesité de nadie en mi vida, aprendí que era mejor la soledad, pero curiosamente esa soledad era la que me estaba matando.

Después de pasar la tarde con Quinn volví a casa y me encerré en mi habitación, me recosté y cerré mis ojos tratando de calmarme.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella y no quería eso, tome mi bolso y volví a salir, necesitaba distraerme así que llame a Marley para que fuéramos al bar de siempre.

Al llegar ya vi a Marley esperándome con una sonrisa en su rostro, no le conté lo que me estaba sucedido ya que solo sería redundar en algo que ella ya sabía, no recuerdo cuantas cervezas me tome aquella noche, pero después de la quinta ya todo dejo de importar

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos a casa – me sonreía Marley

-No, un ratito más – insistía.

-Ya estas ebria Rach – me abrazo – mejor vamos a descansar

-Buenas noches – se nos acercó una chica de cabello oscuro, sus ojos verdes fue lo primero que note y sinceramente me encantaron

-Hola – le sonreí – soy Rachel y ella es mi prima Marley

-Un gusto chicas – se sentó a mi lado - ¿te molestaría que te invite un trago?

-Claro que no

-Rach – me susurro mi prima – enserio deberíamos irnos

-Solo un rato más.

Debí hacerle caso, debí haberme ido cuando ella me dijo, pero aquella noche realmente no me importaba nada, estaba harta de los sentimientos, estaba cansada de todo eso que provocaba Quinn en mí, estaba cansada de tener miedo.

Minutos después supe que el nombre de la chica de cabello negro era Melany, era bastante divertida y no paraba de coquetearme algo que yo simplemente lo permitía ya que se sentía bien, después llego el beso, me beso sin previo aviso y les juro que no sentí nada, absolutamente nada y comprendí que estaba cometiendo una equivocación, si quería que esos sentimientos se fueran esa no era la manera

-Lo siento tengo que irme

-Pero, la estábamos pasando bien – me susurraba mientras sus manos se sujetaban a mi cintura

-Lo sé, pero tengo que trabajar mañana lo siento

Y salí de ese lugar apoyada en Marley, lo se malas decisiones acompañadas de alcohol no son buena combinación y lo comprendí perfectamente aquella noche.

El camino se me hizo eterno, finalmente acepte quedarme en el departamento de mi prima aquella noche ya que no quería llegar en ese estado y preocupar a mi mamá.

Lo único que conseguí aquella noche fue comprender que debía tomarme un tiempo solo para mí, que después del juicio lo mejor que podía hacer era tomarme unas largas vacaciones. O bueno eso es lo que la borrachera que traía encima me decía que hiciera.

-Me iré a la China Marley

-Si claro – se reía mientras me ayudaba a cambiarme

-No enserio, iré a la China y de ahí a Japón y así

-Como digas, pero me traes recuerdos de cada lugar al que vayas

-Lo que tú quieras Marley – sonreí mientras todo me daba vueltas

\- ¿Por qué te emborrachaste esta noche?

-Para olvidar, pero no lo logre

\- ¿Quinn?

-Hoy me dijo algo realmente bello y me di cuenta que la quiero mucho más de lo que imagine, ella es increíble pero lo nuestro no puede ser

\- ¿Por qué no? Digo después del juicio ya no será más tu defendida ya serán amigas y pueden llegar a algo mas

-No, ella necesita espacio, ella necesita tiempo

-Ella puede necesitarte y tú solo estás haciendo suposiciones – se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi rostro – solo quiero que sepas que quizás estas tomando el peor de los escenarios

-Ella se ira a Nueva York a estudiar, se va a ir…

\- ¿Y qué te impide a ti también irte?

-No soy buena adaptándome a algo nuevo…siempre he estado aquí…este es mi lugar

-No tienes que tener miedo a cambiar un poco, hoy lo hiciste – me sonrió

-Uff – suspiré – no sentí nada con ese beso

-Quizás solo te gusta Quinn

-Quizás Marley

-Piénsalo, no hay nada que temer y en todo lo que decidas hacer te apoyare

Tenía miedo, eso era lo que pasaba, no podía dejar todo aquí y simplemente irme a Nueva York sin ningún plan, yo no soy impulsiva y no tomo decisiones a la ligera, no podría hacerlo. Mi vida está aquí, en este lugar soy la reconocida abogada Rachel Berry, fuera nadie me conoce por mi profesión, no puedo arriesgarme a comenzar desde cero

A la mañana siguiente mi decisión de emborracharme me pasaba factura, la cabeza me explotaba y me sentía agotada, no era de las chicas que siempre iban a fiestas y el motivo era ese que bebía y no sabía cuándo parar.

Llegue a la oficina a las ocho de la mañana con unas enormes gafas que cubrían mis ojeras, caminaba despacio y la cabeza me mataba podía sentir cada pequeño ruido en ese lugar y me estaba matando.

-Buenos días señorita Berry – me saludaba mi secretaria

-Buenos días Alice – trate de sonreír - ¿Algún pendiente?

-Ninguno. Pero la señorita Fabray está en su oficina me dijo que debía hablar urgentemente con usted

\- ¿Quinn está aquí? – dije asombrada, si mi día no podía ir peor ahora debía enfrentarme a ella con la peor resaca del mundo

-Si señorita

-Bien Alice, te voy a pedir un enorme favor, ve a la farmacia y consígueme algo que me quite el dolor de cabeza, que sea rápido y efectivo por favor

-Claro – se levantó del escritorio

-Corre por favor

Sin más que decir tome una bocanada de aire y trate de relajarme, no podía quitarme las gafas así que debía inventar algo, mi mente trabajaba de prisa, tan rápido como el dolor me lo permitía. Respire nuevamente y entre a mi oficina.

Ahí estaba ella de espaldas, vestía un pantalón negro y una camiseta con un logo de Nirvana en ella, al girarse me sonrió y se acercó a abrazarme.

\- ¿Por qué no contestas tu celular?

-Lo siento, me quede sin batería – y si era verdad - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo

-Te escucho

\- ¿Por qué no te quitas las gafas?

-Ah bueno, es que estoy un poco resfriada y me arden los ojos – mentira más grande Rachel tu nunca te enfermas.

\- ¿Pero estas bien? – se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi frente revisando si tenía fiebre

-Por supuesto ya se me pasara, pero mejor dime que sucede

\- ¿Eso es un chupetón en tu cuello?

Bien en ese momento quise morirme, quería que la tierra me tragara, Quinn era una persona que no tenía filtro si algo observaba simplemente lo decía, nunca se reprimía y ahí estaba yo tratando de formar oraciones coherentes para tratar de explicarle.

-Bien – suspiré quitando me las gafas – ayer me fui de fiesta – dije finalmente sentándome en el sofá.

-Veo que te fue bien – suspiro sentándose a mi lado

-No, ahora tengo un dolor de cabeza que ni te imaginas.

\- ¿Ya tienes a alguien?

-No, claro que no – me gire a observar su rostro – no podría estar con nadie, por eso Damon y yo terminamos

\- ¿Entonces solo fue un amor de una noche?

-Quinn, mi vida privada no tengo que discutirla contigo

-Claro

\- ¿Por qué te pones así?

-Quizás porque tú me importas y saber que con otras personas no tienes miedo me pone mal

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Me gustas Rachel, pero de verdad creo que tú no sientes nada por mí

-Siento todo – respondí furiosa – absolutamente todo Quinn

-Señorita – entraba mi asistente – aquí esta lo que me pidió

-Gracias Alice

Después que ella salió el silencio más incómodo que puedan imaginar se formó en ese lugar, ya no sabía que decir ni que hacer.

-Yo estoy dispuesta a comenzar desde cero en un lugar lejos de aquí – susurro – pero sé que tu estás aterrada de hacer algo como eso, no puedo obligarte a nada, de hecho, he comprendido que quizás lo que sentimos se ira en cuando todo esto termine

\- ¿Estás segura? – no sé de donde saque las fuerzas para acercarme a ella y acorralarla contra la pared, observe aquello ojos increíbles que ahora solo me trasmitían paz y diablos quise besarla, quería sentir sus labios por primera vez…

-No, pero quiero que tú también pongas de parte si quieres que funcione…

-Te quiero eso lo sé – ahí estaba aquella confesión a la que tanto le tenía miedo, pero finalmente lo dije.

-Yo también te quiero – me sonrió – pero creo que ambas necesitamos más que palabras para creer que esto realmente puede llegar a algo

Tenía razón, demonios siempre la tenia

-Te lo demostrare – dije confiada.

-Eso espero – se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir de mi oficina.

Si algo había aprendido de mi noche loca y de las consecuencias de aquello, era que hiciera lo que hiciera no me iba a olvidar fácilmente de lo que Quinn significaba para mí, entonces decidí hacerle caso a Marley ¿Por qué no arriesgarme? ¿Por qué no comenzar desde cero?

* * *

 **Waoooo ¿están listas para el primer beso? No se pierdan los dos siguientes capitulos jeje**

 **Mil gracias por comentar se viene la recta final de la historia :)**

 **Pd: ¿Seguirían al amor de su vida a donde fuera? mmmm si es que estoy segura de que es amor claro que si :)**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	15. Chapter 15: Realidad

**Capítulo 15: Realidad**

Los nervios antes de un juicio eran terribles, normalmente no dormía en toda la noche y aquella noche no era la excepción, a la mañana siguiente debería enfrentarme a lo que más temía.

Estaba en mi cama dando vueltas tratando de descansar cuando uno de los peores recuerdos que tenía vino a mi mente.

 **Flashback**

Tenía frío, nunca había sentido tanto frío en mi vida, podía escuchar los truenos y podía suponer que estaba lloviendo, en el sótano todo era humedad, yo solo podía temblar y trataba de buscar algo de calor, me senté en colchón sucio que Matt había dejado para mí, abrace mis piernas y trate de dormirme, pero no podía me sentía demasiado aterrada.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y corrí trate de incorporarme un poco, ahí estaba el, no me decía nada solo veía como continuaba temblando y mis dientes rechinaban

-Cállate – susurro acercándose a mí

-Tengo frío

-Niña idiota – me dio una bofetada e inmediatamente mi labio comenzó a sangrar – cállate

-Solo tengo frio por favor dame algo para cubrirme – solo llevaba un pijama color rosa y me estaba muriendo de frio

-No – respondió observándome fijamente – no.

Volvió a pegarme, pero esta vez logro dejarme inconsciente no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero al despertar la tormenta había cesado y mi labio había dejado de sangrar

 **Fin Flashback.**

Un relámpago alumbro por completo la habitación y no pude evitar gritar, el miedo se apodero de mí e inmediatamente mi hermano abrió la puerta

-Hey – se acercó a mi tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – ya paso solo fue un trueno

-Tengo frío – susurre

-Yo estoy aquí tranquila, el frio se ira al igual que los truenos lo prometo

Jake me abrazo fuertemente mientras yo continuaba sollozando, odiaba las noches así ya que solo me traían malos recuerdos, lo único que lograban eran traer a mi mente aquella imagen de niña indefensa que solía tener

-Eres fuerte Rach – me decía mientras continuábamos abrazado – la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, no puedes dejarte vence, no puedes

-Solo tengo miedo Jake

-Lo sé, pero no estás sola, nunca lo vas a estar te lo prometo – sentí como se aferró más a mi cuerpo y tenía razón la tormenta ceso y el frio se fue.

Las cosas malas no debían continuar asustándome, como Jake decía todo lo malo desaparecería no estaba sola, nunca iba a estar sola y realmente tenía razón, siempre la tenía.

La mañana siguiente desperté temprano, me bañe, desayune algo ligero y me dirigí al juzgado. El día del juicio finalmente había llegado y como siempre la prensa estaba fuera lista para obtener información de la sentencia del juez, era increíble la expectativa que había generado el caso, todos querían saber que iba a suceder, estaban confiados en que lo condenarían por sus crímenes, pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Qué condena seria?

Entre al lugar en medio de un gran número de policías que trataban de cuidarme del acoso de la prensa, conocía ese lugar perfectamente y como era costumbre comencé a caminar de un lado al otro en aquel pasillo que conducía a la sala donde se realizaría el juicio.

Yo ya estaba lista tenía todo preparado, quizás demasiado preparado, pero no me importaba eran las ocho de la mañana y el juicio empezaría en menos de una hora, la noche anterior como era costumbre no había conseguido dormir absolutamente nada, pero no era nada que un buen café no pudiera arreglar.

-Si te sigues moviendo así harás un agujero en el suelo

-Damon no estoy para bromas – dije mientras continuaba caminando

-Hey – tomo mis manos obligando a detenerme – confía en ti, sé que estás lista

-No quiero arruinarlo…solo quiero acabar con esto

-No lo harás, te lo aseguro vamos, eres Rachel Berry

-Aquí lo soy, pero afuera nadie me conoce

-Pues cuando acabe esto deberías salir comerte el mundo porque estoy seguro que lo lograrías si tan solo lo intentas

-Gracias – me acerque a él y lo abrace fuertemente.

En la siguiente media hora me senté y traté de relajarme un poco, de vez en cuando observaba mi teléfono esperando algún mensaje de Quinn, hasta que finalmente la vi entrar escoltada por varios policías, Damon rápidamente camino hacia ella para ayudarla a entrar y es que entre tanta gente era difícil mantener el equilibrio, detrás de ellas venían Jason y Judy igualmente fuertemente escoltados.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – me acerque rápidamente hacia ella, venía con un abrigo negro cubriéndose completamente, pero ya dentro se lo retiro y admire el hermoso vestido que traía, era de color gris ajustado a su cuerpo, su cabello rubio algo desordenado un poco de maquillaje y por dios se veía hermosa

-Bien, casi me caigo un par de veces, pero todo bien – me sonrió

-Yo… - trate de decir algo, pero me encontraba en blanco.

-Estás hermosa Quinn – dijo Damon dándome un codazo para que reaccionara

-Sí, eso hermosa

-Gracias chicos – nos miró sonriendo y yo no podía ser más patética, me había dejado sin palabras, si a mí Rachel Berry que en unos minutos estaría al frente del juicio del año.

Junto a Quinn caminamos dentro de la sala a colocarnos en nuestros lugares, los testigos ya habían llegado así mismo los miembros del jurado de a poco iban tomando lugar en sus asientos, nunca había visto tanta gente en el juzgado y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Mi reloj marcaba las ocho y cincuenta de la mañana y respiré profundamente, cerré mis ojos y volví a repetir el proceso unas tres veces, luego los nervios desaparecieron, mi confianza volvió como por arte de magia y sonreí, estaba lista.

El juez entro al lugar y de esa manera comenzaba una de las mañanas más difíciles que me había tocado enfrentar como abogada, minutos después del papeleo correspondiente el juez ordeno que el acusado entrara, mi corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente ya que era la primera vez que vería su rostro frente a frente, ahí estaba el, vestía un traje formal y estaba esposado de manos y pies, los guardias lo custodiaban en todo momento y la gente que se encontraba allí comenzó a gritarle y amenazarlo

-Silencio por favor – pedía el juez mientras Damon y yo nos miramos y supimos que ese era el momento que tanto habíamos esperado

Uno a uno se leyeron los cargos en su contra, secuestro, violación, maltrato, tenencia ilegal de armas, tenencia ilegal de drogas…y la lista continuaba era horrible pensar que una sola persona era capaz de cometer tantos crímenes.

-Bien ahora cedo la palabra a la abogada acusadora Rachel Berry

Camine hacia el estrado y mire al culpable de todo ese horror, sentí tanta rabia, pero debía controlarme, no debía salirme del plan así que mire a Damon una vez más y el solo me asintió con su cabeza.

-Señor Harris, mi primera pregunta es muy obvia pero necesaria ya que me encantaría que los miembros del jurado escuchen lo que tiene que decir…señor Harris ¿Por qué secuestro a la señorita Quinn Fabray? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

El tipo me observo con detenimiento y sentí escalofríos y ganas de vomitar era esa misma mirada que tenía mi captor, la reconocería en donde fuera.

-Porque quería una familia – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en su rostro – porque ella era todo para mí, porque ella lo quería

-Objeción, usted secuestro a una mujer por seis años, si usted no conoce la palabra secuestro le recuerdo que usted mantuvo a mi cliente en una celda sin su consentimiento.

-A ella le gustaba – ese momento la gente comenzó a protestar y Jason se levantó a tratar de golpearlo – es la verdad, ella estaba feliz, ella quería que fuéramos felices

-Señor Harris – continúe firme – aquí hay muchas pruebas de que mi cliente no estaba permitida a dejar la celda, que usted la maltrataba física y psicológicamente, su cuerpo está lleno de las cicatrices de los maltratos y usted me dice que era feliz ¿verdad? Pero ¿Por qué la golpeaba?

-A veces no quería obedecer y debía enseñarle a que debía hacerlo…

-Sabe ¿Qué pensaría si le dijera que va a pasar lo que le queda de vida en una celda bajo tierra sin permitirle ver la luz del sol?

-Yo amo a Quinn, nos amamos, diles mi amor que esto es una confusión, que no deben encerrarme que tú me amas, así como yo te amo a ti, diles

-Señor Harris ¿usted le pego a mi cliente? – dije firme intentando que confesara

-Sí, pero…

\- ¿Usted tuvo relaciones con ellas sin su consentimiento?

-Sí, pero es porque ella se ponía difícil y yo no….

\- ¿Usted la mantuvo en su sótano por seis años?

-Lo hice porque quería evitar que su mente se dañara con la realidad del mundo, cuando la vi supe que era la adecuada

-Cállese – dije furiosa – solo se está hundiendo aún más. Aquí ante los ojos del jurado mostrare las humillaciones a las que se usted sometió a mi cliente, fueron seis años señor Harris, seis años de crímenes, los que los va a pagar, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Durante casi una hora estuve mostrando las evidencias con las que contábamos y todos los horrores que había vivido Quinn durante su cautiverio, sus confesiones solo hacían que el jurado se convenciera de debía permanecer en prisión el resto de su vida. Presente las evidencias de la muerte de su esposa, así como la relación que mantenía con la familia de Quinn, sabía que estaba hundido.

-Señorita Quinn Fabray al estrado por favor – era el momento que más miedo le tenía, Quinn camino hacia el lugar y Adam me sonrió, sabía que lo que vendría no iba a ser nada bueno.

-Señorita Fabray ya hemos escuchado por casi una hora que mi cliente la tuvo cautiva por seis años, pero el afirma que usted los últimos años acepto convivir con él, que de hecho para usted estaba bien...

-No es así

-El señor Harris afirma que ella le pedía que durmiera con él, que ella accedía a ayudarlo en todo, que de hecho se habían vuelto muy cercanos, por lo que puedo pensar en que usted sufría del síndrome de Estocolmo

-Yo jamás consentí nada, lo único que sabía era que debía sobrevivir que no me iba a morir en la celda que él había construido para mí, así que me comencé a ganar su confianza

\- ¿Para qué haría eso? ¿No sería más fácil morir?

-Objeción su señoría el abogado Philips no puede hacer ese tipo de preguntas – dije enojada

-Lo siento – dijo algo apenado - Retiro la última pregunta, pero dígame ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Para poder salir de allí, sabía que si lograba hacerle ver que estaba más a gusto bajaría la guardia y yo podría escapar.

\- ¿Cómo escapo señorita Fabray?

-Fue el día del cumpleaños de su esposa, el celebraba cada fiesta junto a mí, así que ese día celebro el cumpleaños de ella en la cocina de su casa y se me permitió subir por primera vez, me tenía apuntándome con un arma a todo momento en caso de que quisiera hacer algo, me había comprado un vestido y me obligo a usarlo para lo cual tuve que desnudarme mientras él no dejaba de verme…me coloque el vestido y me sirvió un poco de tarta, a todo momento le sonreí ya que no quería que dejara de confiar en mí, no quería que me devolviera al sótano así que pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era mostrarle que estaba de su lado…quería que creyera que ya era suya…

\- ¿Qué hizo señorita Fabray?

-Le dije que quería ir a su habitación que haríamos el amor ahí…

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir, las manos me sudaban y escuchar el relato de Quinn me helaba la sangre, yo solo miraba atónita como unas cuantas lágrimas caían por su rostro

-El accedió y paso lo que tenía que pasar – suspiro – pero lo hice por un motivo y es que siempre se quedaba dormido después de violarme así que supe que tenía una oportunidad, salí de la habitación y tome el teléfono, llame a la policía y trate de encerrarme en la cocina hasta que ellos llegaran – su voz se entrecortaba cada vez más – pero no aparecían y temía lo peor, temía que no me hubieran creído y que ese sería mi final, entonces lo escuche gritar, lanzo dos disparos que pude escuchar claramente desde donde me encontraba pero finalmente escuche las patrullas…escuche la puerta principal abrirse y entonces corrí por la puerta trasera cuando un oficial me tomo del brazo tratando de calmarme…hice lo que tenía que hacer, no porque lo amara, no porque fuera feliz a su lado lo hice porque quería vivir y porque tenía una oportunidad de hacerlo…

La sala estaba en completo silencio después de ello incluso Adam parecía aturdido algo que nunca había sucedido. Mi mente trataba de procesar todo lo que había dicho y me helaba la sangre, me sentía tan impotente tan enojada.

-No hay más preguntas – dijo Adam finalmente.

Después de ello a Adam le costó mucho seguir con su postura, quería demostrar que su cliente estaba mentalmente incapacitado para ir a prisión, pero con Damon teníamos un as bajo la manga. Mientras el continuaba diciendo que Harris tenia serios problemas mentales nosotros sabíamos que no era así y nuestro testigo sorpresa nos ayudaría.

-Llamo al estrado al Doctor Ian Thompson médico psiquiatra que trabaja en la Universidad de Pensilvania – nuestra arma secreta como yo lo denominaba camino hacia el estrado y yo sonreí – como sabíamos que esto podía suceder hace unos días junto a mi colaborador Damon, acudimos con el Doctor y le presentamos el cuadro clínico hecho por los mismos doctores de la cárcel sobre el señor Harris y bueno por favor Doctor cuéntenos cual fue su diagnostico

-El señor tiene un alto coeficiente intelectual, es bastante hermético y seguro de las actividades que realiza, pero es un calculador innato, verán cuando una persona presenta desordenes psicológicos uno de los principales patrones que presenta es bajo coeficiente intelectual, incapacidad de prestar atención, trastornos de sueño y muchos otros que el señor Harris no presenta, yo mismo fui a visitarlo a presión y tras unas cuantas preguntas puedo asegurar que esta consiente de lo que hizo, hasta siente culpabilidad algo que un psicópata no puede hacerlo, no pueden decir que el señor esta mentalmente incapacitado para asumir las consecuencias de lo que hizo, a las pruebas me remito y cualquiera puede leerlas en el informe que prepare – le ofreció al juez una carpeta con la información.

-Los miembros del jurado y claro el abogado defensor tendrá una copia del mismo – decía muy confiada – no hay más preguntas.

-Tendremos un receso de una hora para que el jurado delibere – anuncio el juez y yo corrí hacia donde estaba Quinn y la abrace fuertemente, ella lloro por un rato mientras yo solo trataba de calmarla.

Salimos de allí hacia el segundo piso en donde había una amplia sala para que esperáramos tranquilos sin el acoso de la prensa. Quinn continuaba aferrada a mi cuerpo y podía sentir como de a poco su llanto cesaba

-Hey – tome de su barbilla – lo hiciste muy bien, estuviste increíble

-No quiero que digan que yo lo amaba

-No lo harán lo prometo – acaricie su mejilla – trata de descansar un poco ya todo terminara

-No quiero que me vean de forma distinta ahora Rach, no quiero que tú me veas así

\- ¿De forma distinta?

-Me acosté con ese tipo antes de salir, lo hice

Mire en sus ojos el miedo que sentía, si bien yo no sabía completamente como había logrado escapar y que escucharla decir lo que tuvo que hacer me revolvió el estómago mi admiración hacia ella seguía intacta, pero podía notar su miedo a ser juzgada algo que sin duda Adam había logrado con sus palabras, pero no para mí no había cambiado lo que sentía, más bien se fortalecía y admiraba lo astuta y valiente que fue.

-Hiciste lo que debías hacer para escapar, lo hiciste para salvar tu vida Quinn ahora te admiro más y te quiero mucho más – coloque mi frente junto a la suya y suspire esperando que se calmara, pasamos varios minutos así solo podía pensar en tenerla cerca, en abrazarla y convencerla que todo estaría bien ella era todo para mí no podía seguir negándolo, y mire sus labios, no pude evitar mirarlos y ella lo sabía, solo me sonrió y sabía que había llegado el momento, sabía que era momento de dejarme llevar, de probar sus labios y dejar que mi corazón volviera a latir por alguien más…

-Hey – dijo Damon al entrar, claro que noto que algo pasaba, pero solo nos sonrió - ¿todo bien?

-Lo estaré – se apartó de mí y camino hacia la ventana

\- ¿Nos dejarías un rato a solas? – me susurro y yo asentí

-Quinn – dijo Damon

\- ¿Dónde está Rachel?

-Le pedí que nos dejara un rato a solas, sabes yo siempre que miraba a Rachel en su oficina antes de ser siquiera amigos veía su lucha día a día, ella es una mujer muy fuerte pero jamás en los cuatro años que llevo conociéndola la vi tan feliz como lo es a tu lado

-No Damon…no es lo que tú crees

\- ¿No la quieres?

-Claro que la quiero

-Entonces esas son buenas noticias

\- ¿No estas molesto?

-Claro que no, solo quiero que sea feliz y tú la haces feliz, genuinamente feliz Quinn, sé que ella es algo terca, pero tenle paciencia Rachel te hará muy feliz créeme

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque ella hace feliz a todo al mundo, pero se ha olvidado un poco de ella misma, quizás tú seas la persona adecuada para mostrarle que ella realmente importa

Cuando vi a Damon salir de la habitación finalmente entre y observe a Quinn de espaldas, me acerque a ella y con cuidado la abrace, sentí como inmediatamente se relajó y permitió que la sostuviera

-Gracias

\- ¿Por qué? – le susurre

-Por quererme – se giró a observarme y supe que realmente lo hacía, la quería más que nada en este mundo y esa era la realidad. Una realidad que comenzaba a gustarme.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **feliz viernes :)**

 **saben hoy mi profesor de ética me dijo algo muy importante "llegamos a este mundo con un solo propósito...el de ser felices" y es verdad, todo lo que hacemos es para llegar a esa meta ser felices... así que sonrían y disfruten de la vida.**

 **Comenten :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Dejarlo ir

**Capítulo 16: Dejarlo ir**

A medida que crecemos dejamos ir muchas cosas, nos olvidamos de detalles que simplemente se quedan en nuestro camino y yo lo sabía mejor que nadie, como mi afición por el ajedrez, cuando tenía 17 años mi hermano me convenció para que aprendiera a practicarlo y me obsesione con aquello, de hecho era muy buena y hasta llegue a competir pero de un momento a otro lo deja atrás, no recuerdo muy bien cómo fue que sucedió pero lo deje de lado y me enfoque en mi carrera, aquel juego quedo de lado así como muchas cosas en mi vida y es que así sucede a veces debes aprender a dejar atrás y recordar sin dolor, recordar sin arrepentimiento.

Después de una hora todo estaba listo para la sentencia, el juez estaba preparado para leer la resolución del jurado y miraba a Adam completamente abatido, sabía que iba a perder y yo estaba confiada en que podíamos obtener una buena sentencia. Adam era un gran abogado, pero yo era mejor, yo confiaba en que mis pruebas eran más consistentes y que mis argumentos eran los adecuados.

La sala estaba en completo silencio mientras el juez comenzaba a leer la resolución, yo solo miraba al suelo esperando lo mejor, rezaba que se hiciera justicia.

-Culpable – fue lo único que escuche y la gente comenzó a aplaudir, pero lo que más me interesaba saber era que iba a pasar con el – se le condena al acusado Thomas Harris Jr. A seis años de prisión y a la pena de muerte, su fecha será fijada en estos días por los propios miembros del jurado y será sentenciado en la prisión estatal de máxima seguridad.

Seis años, no podía estar más feliz pasaría seis años en el corredor de la muerte esperando a que su final llegara, era el mismo tiempo que había mantenido a Quinn encerrada y sin duda era la mejor noticia que pude recibir, me sentía tan aliviada así que abrace a Damon y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreí satisfecha, lo habíamos logrado realmente todo se había acabado.

-Te matare Quinn – gritaba – voy a escapar y te encontrare maldita no dejare que me hagas esto, no pueden encerrarme, no pueden – forcejeaba con los guardias y trataba de abalanzarse sobre Quinn, Damon rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazo sacándola del lugar mientras yo me quede observando cómo se lo llevaban – a ti también te matare, haré que sufras – me decía mirándome a los ojos

-Señor Harris recibo esa misma amenaza todos los días ahórrese sus comentarios que le espera una larga agonía hasta su ejecución.

Muchos locos me amenazaban día a día, ese era mi trabajo ya estaba acostumbrada pero aquella mirada me causo escalofríos, esa mirada era la misma que tenía mi captor, sus ojos trasmitían todo el odio que sentía, pero no podía vivir con miedo, ya no más.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que se pudriera en la cárcel, pero aun así tenía miedo que se suicidara por lo que había hecho y no pagara su condena por lo que inmediatamente solicite que no lo dejaran solo ni un momento, de esa manera me aseguraría que cumpliera con su sentencia.

Finalmente salí del lugar y observé a Jason junto a Judy quienes abrazaban a Quinn, todo se había terminado finalmente estaban a salvo. Miré a Damon junto a ellos y sonreí, todo había valido la pena, los meses de arduo trabajo dieron resultados y no podía estar más feliz con ello.

-Al fin puedo dejarlo ir – me sonreía Quinn

\- ¿Dejarlo ir?

-Sí, ya se acabó todo y al fin soy libre, lo soy gracias a ti, gracias por todo – el brillo en sus ojos era único, nunca había visto a Quinn tan feliz y eso me llenaba por completo, en ese momento recordé porque amaba mi profesión, era por esos increíbles momentos.

-No, A ti gracias por todo – le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla.

\- ¿A mí? – pregunto un poco confundida y lo entendía perfectamente

-Me salvaste más veces de las que puedas imaginar – me aferre a su cuerpo y la abrace en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y debíamos enfrentar a la prensa, sujete su mano y caminamos hacia la multitud para dar una última declaración.

Y eso era lo que necesitaba, con el cierre de aquel caso pude dejarlo ir como decía Quinn, pude entender que no podía seguir buscando en alguien como mi captor, que debía dejarlo atrás, que había ganado que ya podía ser feliz, luego de doce años de larga lucha me sentí libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreí genuinamente, me sentía mejor, me sentía capaz de todo….

Se había terminado cinco meses después de que todo comenzara la resolución del juez había sido más que satisfactoria para mí, estaba feliz, ahora Quinn era completamente libre, lo único que quería era que siguiera con su vida y estaba convencida que le esperaban muchas cosas buenas.

Si algo había aprendido es que no se puede vivir en el pasado que a personas como Quinn y yo no nos interesaba más lo sucedido, no pedíamos que nadie nos mirara con lastima, tan solo buscábamos dejar atrás todo lo malo y seguir con nuestras vidas ¿era mucho pedir? Puede que suene sencillo, pero créanme resultaba muy difícil

Por otro lado, para la psicóloga de Quinn todo marchaba muy bien, los avances que tenía la rubia eran increíbles y casi un milagro, yo me sentía muy feliz al saber ello ya que lo que más quería era que se recuperara por completo y día a día veía que eso sucedía debo admitirlo todo gracias a la constancia de Alex

Los días siguientes al juicio de a poco las cosas se calmaron, decidí que lo mejor era que Quinn tuviera su espacio con su familia y amigos ya que después de todo el caos vivido era bueno que volviera de a poco a tener una vida normal

Había pasado una semana y recibí un mensaje de ella en el que me invitaba a su casa en donde se realizaría una pequeña reunión con sus amigos más cercanos a lo que acepte encantada, claro también invito a mi prima Marley y por supuesto a Jake.

-Vaya sí que estás guapa hermanita – me sonreía Jake mientras me miraba por tercera vez al espejo

-¿Estoy bonita? – le pregunte mientras él se acercaba a mí.

-Eres hermosa – me sonrió - ¿Por qué tan guapa?

-Es una reunión especial hay que ir de acuerdo a la ocasión – me encogí de hombros

-Sera que quieres impresionar a alguien

-Ay Jake deja de molestar

-Ya – me abrazo – pero creo que Quinn y tu hacen una linda pareja nada más.

Tener la aprobación de mi familia me hacía muy feliz, volví a mirarme al espejo y sonreí, llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado a mi cuerpo mis labios del mismo color y unos zapatos de taco color negro que adoraba, me coloque mi abrigo y baje las escaleras en donde ya estaba Marley sonriéndome

-Estas guapísima

-No más que tu prima – la abrace – bien es hora de irnos.

Fuimos en el auto de Jake y por alguna extraña razón estaba nerviosa, yo iba en la parte de atrás del auto observando por la ventana pensando en nada, curioso ¿verdad? Y es que mi mente no coordinaba, pensaba en aves en que comer, en mi trabajo en un cuarto blanco, en fin, mi mente puede ser un poco extraña muchas veces y aquella noche no lograba concentrarme en nada.

\- ¿Rach sigues viva?

-Muy chistosos, solo estaba un poco distraída nada mas

-Está pensando en Quinn

-Quinn es preciosa – suspiraba Marley – si tu no la quieres yo podría ya sabes…me pasaría al otro equipo con gusto de verdad…

-Si la quiero – respondí rápidamente

\- ¿Lo ves? – se reían ambos

\- ¿Qué cosa? Dejen de ser tan molestosos – me cruce de brazos y continúe mirando por la ventana

-Acéptalo Rach te encanta, dejen su etapa de depresión y oscuridad atrás, a veces es bueno buscar la luz y seguir a pesar de todo.

Lo se era lo adecuado, ya habíamos sufrido demasiado como seguir alargando aquello, la quería y ella a mí, pero sabía que para ambas era necesario acciones, no bastaban palabras bonitas ni promesas absurdas y sabía que debía actuar.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa de los Fabray, había ya varios autos afuera así que entramos,

A la primera persona que mi mirada busco fue a Quinn y finalmente la encontré se veía preciosa radiante con una sonrisa en su rostro, tenía un vestido color crema, una chaqueta blanca y se veía radiante, llevaba un poco de maquillaje y dios cada día me gustaba más y más.

-Llegaste – me abrazo - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien – le sonreí – estás preciosa

-Gracias – la observe sonrojarse.

El resto de la reunión Jake, Marley y yo continuamos saludando a los demás invitados quienes eran bastante agradables, estaba muy feliz de que Quinn tuviera personas tan increíbles a su lado, entonces escuche la puerta abrirse y una mujer de cabello negro con un vestido azul oscuro entro, llevaba su bolso en la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro, a penas observo a Quinn corrió hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Dios mío – la miraba admirada – estás hermosa

-Gracias Sam – yo continuaba observando la interacción de las chicas desde el otro lado de la sala. Y no reconocía a aquella chica que miraba asombrada a Quinn.

-Es tan raro tenerte tan cerca de mí – le decía acariciando su brazo.

\- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pensando en ti obviamente desde que vi las noticas deseaba venir, pero ya sabes que el trabajo te absorbe y no conseguía limpiar mi agenda

-Lo se entiendo perfectamente pero ahora ya estás aquí y es bueno verte – sonrieron y yo quise vomitar.

Y así se pasaron por toda la noche, de acuerdo Quinn me había ignorado olímpicamente y me sentía terrible, si sentía celos vamos cualquiera en mi puesto se habría sentido así, no quise amargarme más la noche porque era injusto así que salí hacia el jardín y me encontré con Jason.

\- ¿También fumas? – me sonrió.

-Un poco ¿me das uno?

-Claro – me dio un cigarrillo y nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de la compañía – Te noto algo apagada esta noche ¿todo bien?

-Si debe ser solo el cansancio nada más

\- ¿Segura? – me miró fijamente.

-Y la nueva amiga de Quinn – dije finalmente sabía que debía hablarlo con alguien o el nudo en mi garganta no se iría.

\- ¿Sam? – pregunto sonriendo.

-Veo que la conoces

-Fueron novias antes de que todo esto pasara, es por eso que son bastante cercanas

Bien quería morirme, una novia del pasado era algo que no estaba en mis planes y me dolía, realmente me dolía verla con alguien más. Si quería que fuera feliz, pero yo también tenía un corazón, a mí también me afectaban las cosas y quizás estaba siendo egoísta, pero era lo que sentía y no podía evitarlo.

\- ¿Tu sabes cuándo se ira Quinn a Nueva York?

-Dentro de unas semanas, yo iré con ella y mamá volveremos a nuestra antigua casa y comenzaremos de nuevo.

-Eso es bueno – coloque el cigarrillo en mi boca – muy bueno

-Si la quieres, deberías decírselo, sé que lo haces sino no te estaría doliendo que ella le preste atención a Sam

-La quiero mucho, pero ambas estamos tan rotas que no se si podríamos con una relación

-Quizás eso es lo que necesitan ambas, si tan rotas están como dices quizás se necesitan la una a la otra, quizás deben dejar de tratar de "arreglarse" y seguir con su vida…seguir juntas.

-La quiero Jason, pero no soportaría lastimarla

-No lo harás, confía en mí, confía en lo que sientes Rach.

Después me dejo un momento a solas en aquel jardín mientras disfrutaba de un cigarrillo, hacia un poco de frio, pero se sentía bien la brisa de aquella noche, dentro Jake y Marley parecían pasarla muy bien, yo solo quería salir corriendo e ir a casa a ver Netflix por días y días. Quizá todos tenían razón y yo seguía sin hacer caso a lo que decía mi corazón, seguía con miedo, seguía aterrada a que algo malo sucediera y no me animaba a lanzarme de una vez por todas

-Bonita noche – me gire y observe a Quinn acercarse lentamente a mí

-Hey – le sonreí evitando mostrarme extraña, pero vamos era muy mala mintiendo

\- ¿Te las estas pasando bien?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti digo es tu fiesta, tú debes disfrutar.

-Si todo bien – dije sin mirarla.

-No sabes mentir – se colocaba a mi lado – nunca has podido

-Me alegra que me conozcas bien – susurre

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que llevo toda la noche pensando que tú y Sam tienen algo – bien Rachel ahora pareces una loca celosa, pero dios quería saber quién demonios era y que hacia ahí.

\- ¿Estas celosas? – me dijo sonriendo.

-Lo que le sigue – comencé a reír y ella solo sonreía.

-Sam es un viejo amor, el primero de hecho siempre que tenía algún problema acudía a ella, la conocí en el instituto y se convirtió en todo lo que quería, salimos por casi seis meses hasta que sucedió lo de mi secuestro, cuando ya estaba aquí en casa le pregunté a mi mamá que había sucedido con ella y me conto que Sam se había casado hace unos dos años y ahora está esperando un bebe con su chica, es increíble cómo cambia todo en unos cuantos años…

-Vaya…lo siento no debí preguntar

-Está bien, yo siempre tendré un cariño especial por Sam y ella siempre será la primera chica que me hizo sentir especial, pero entiendo que ella debía seguir su camino y me alegra que lo haya hecho, así como yo estoy comenzando a crear una nueva historia

-Eres asombrosa, ahora me siento tan mal por lo que dije y…

-No te preocupes, enojada te ves linda

-No más que tu – me acerque a Quinn y coloque mis manos en alrededor de su cuello, podía observar con claridad sus ojos a pesar de la poca iluminación - te voy a besar – dije y no pensé en lo que hacía, solo sentía que debía hacerlo.

\- ¿Me estas preguntando o me estás diciendo que lo harás? – susurro

-Lo haré. Porque llevo tanto tiempo pensando en hacerlo, pero he tenido miedo de arruinarlo, de que te incomode o de que algo cambie…

-Un beso inevitablemente cambia las cosas

-Pero quizás cambien para bien – lamí mis labios y volví a observarla, se veía preciosa era una mujer única, me sentía tan afortunada de tenerla tan cerca.

Mis manos temblaban y note como su respiración se aceleraba a medida que me iba acercando más note que cerro sus ojos y yo sonreí, finalmente acaricie su mejilla y lentamente mis labios chocaron con los suyos comencé a mover mis labios a lo que ella respondió y juro que me sentí la persona más feliz en el planeta, sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura y me acerque aún más a ella, podía sentir que temblaba un poco y yo continuaba con aquel pequeño roce de labios que después se convirtió en algo más intenso, todo lo que Quinn provocaba en mi era así, intenso, inexplicable y absolutamente perfecto. Nunca había besado a una chica, pero era muy distinto a lo que había sentido con Damon, sus labios eran suaves, sus caricias delicadas y para mí era absolutamente perfecto. Poder sentir su aroma, su cercanía hacia que me olvidara de todo, Quinn tenía la capacidad de hacerme sentir, de dejarme llegar y aquella noche en aquel jardín lo hice, deje que llevar por lo que ella provocaba en mí y fue un beso un maravilloso beso lo que termino de convencernos que lo que sentíamos era amor o quizás algo mucho más grande que ello.

Cuando el aire nos comenzó a hacer falta me separe un poco de ella y observe que mantenía los ojos cerrados así que apegue mi frente a la suya y le di un rápido beso en su nariz a lo que ella solo sonrió.

-Estaba tratando de recordar alguna frase bonita para decirte después de ese increíble beso que me acabas de regalar, pero no recuerdo ni mi nombre – me decía sonriendo

-Podrías decirme queso y yo sería feliz

-Queso – me dijo y volví a besarla, y si entendí que mis labios le pertenecían que nadie nunca me había hecho sentir lo que ella logro con un simple beso, que la quería, que estaba perdidamente enamorada. Sus labios eran perfectos, sus manos sobre mi piel, su respiración agitada, sus ojos dios todo en ella hacia que perdiera la cordura.

\- ¿Qué harás mañana? – le pregunte sobre sus labios.

-No lo sé ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – me sonrió y volví a besarla lentamente, esta vez el beso fue más intenso, ambas ya sabíamos que lo queríamos y tan solo nos dejamos llevar. Al separarme volví a sonreír y es que aquella noche era algo que no podía dejar de hacer y claro besarla.

-Porque quiero llevarte al mar – le susurre después de separarme un poco de sus labios y ella solo sonrió.

Era una promesa y estaba dispuesta a cumplirla, ya no teníamos más compromisos ni más problemas, ahora éramos solo ella y yo, quería llevarla al mar, quería que sonriera, que fuera feliz, que fuéramos felices.

Mientras más lo pensaba había muchas cosas que quería dejarlas atrás, había muchos momentos que deseaba que se quedaran allí en el pasado y dejaran de hacerme daño, pero aquel momento aquel en el que me encontraba besando a la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada por primera vez era un recuerdo que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

* * *

 **Y llego el beso 16 capítulos para un beso? si la historia debía ser asi jeje**

 **Se acerca el final y solo puedo decir mil gracias espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla**

 **twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	17. Chapter 17: Libertad

**Capítulo 17: Libertad**

La costa oeste de los Estados Unidos tiene muchos lugares increíbles y sabiendo que Quinn quería ir a la playa no paraba de pensar en qué lugar seria increíble para ir juntas hasta que una idea vino a mi cabeza, había ido a Point Reyes cuando era pequeña junto a mi familia y lo recordaba perfectamente era un lugar único y uno de sus atractivos principales era su faro, era un lugar mágico a mi parecer y era lo que quería para ella.

Era miércoles por la mañana y me dirigí a mi trabajo para dejar todo en orden antes de partir junto a ella al lugar señalado, era un día tranquilo entre saludando a todos y observé mi oficina por un momento.

-Escuche que pediste unas vacaciones – mire a Damon acercarse

-Pues sí, quiero alejarme un poco

-Haces bien – me sonrió – te deseo lo mejor en este tiempo

-Gracias – lo abrace - ¿Cómo has estado tú?

-Bien gracias, hoy tengo una cita – me decía sonriendo y me alegré, sentí que había hecho lo correcto al dejarlo ir

-Oh enserio ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-De eso quería hablarte

-No me digas que es mi prima porque…. – me reía, pero observé su expresión – oh dios – dije cubriéndome la boca.

Sabía que Marley sentía una atracción por Damon y era eso por lo que la molestaba tanto pero siempre terminaba negándolo, incluso a Damon le hacía un par de bromas al respecto, pero nunca pensé que fuera enserio.

-Rach quería contártelo, todo paso deprisa tú sabes que ella y yo no era que habláramos mucho, pero hace una semana nos encontramos en un evento y charlamos…ella es increíble y no me había sentido tan bien y cómodo con alguien en tanto tiempo…

-Oh dios – decía sonriendo – estoy feliz por ambos

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? Marley no quiere que te diga nada, pero es mi obligación hacerlo Rach

-Vamos, no se preocupen por mi ustedes son las personas que más aprecio en este mundo y saber que puede haber una oportunidad de que lleguen a más me emociona

\- ¿Segura?

-Claro, llamare a la tonta de mi prima a decirle que le deseo lo mejor al igual que a ti Damon

-Y yo a ti Rach, sé que Quinn te hará muy feliz

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Intuición de abogado – me sonrió y volvió a su oficina.

Lo que más quería era que fuera feliz y que mejor que con Marley, sabía que a ella le gustaba por algo le decía bombón cada vez que hablábamos, así que solo sonreí y entre a mi oficina a dejar todo en orden antes de partir, junto con Quinn nos iríamos una semana lejos de todo.

Ya no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar después de aquel beso sentía una confianza increíble y estaba segura de que podía funcionar, de a poco el miedo había desaparecido.

Eran las diez de la mañana así que decidí ir hasta el trabajo de Marley para charlar con ella antes de irme, llegue al gran edificio donde trabajaba incluso a mí me intimidaba parecía sacado de una de esas películas de Hollywood, pero ahí trabajaba mi prima, después de perderme un par de veces y casi quedarme atorada en el ascensor finalmente llegue a donde estaba

-Rach – me miro sorprendida y se acercó a saludarme - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues en unas horas me iré de viaje y quería hablar contigo antes

-De…de que...Quien...res hablar…ah – dijo muy nerviosa y trate de contener mi risa.

-Damon – sonreí

-Oh dios, Rach te juro que no ha pasado nada si tú quieres le cancelo la salida te juro que no quería, pero el…Rach por favor no me odies

-Yo no te odio dramática – comencé a reír – venía a desearte lo mejor en su cita no te pongas nerviosa a Damon le gustas solo disfruta de su compañía

-Espera ¿no estás molesta?

-Claro que no, porque los dos me tienen tanto miedo – dije bastante seria – los adoro y que mejor que estén juntos, yo ahora estoy en otra etapa de mi vida y nada me haría más feliz que las dos personas que más adoro encuentren la felicidad

-Te adoro – me abrazo fuertemente – gracias por esto Rach

-Nada de gracias, se feliz Marley ambas sabemos lo importante que es eso.

Fue así que me despedí de mi prima deseándole lo mejor en su cita, todo estaba listo para que Quinn y yo viajáramos así que fui hasta su casa para recogerla e ir al aeropuerto. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en mi auto ya que había hecho maletas la noche anterior también les había contado a mi hermano y a mi mamá a donde y con quien iría, sinceramente no pudieron estar más felices por mí lo que me quitaba un peso de encima.

-Buenos días Judy – salude y ella me abrazo

-Rach que bueno verte, Quinn está bastante ansiosa – sonreía

-Hola Rach – bajaba Jason – cuida mucho a mi hermanita

-No se preocupen la cuidare mucho

Y finalmente la vi bajaba las escaleras con su maleta ya lista se veía preciosa como siempre vestía muy sencilla un vaquero ajustado a su cuerpo algo desgastado una camiseta negra y una chaqueta del mismo color, su cabello desarreglado y nada de maquillaje.

-Hola – me sonrió y yo me acerque a ayudarla con su maleta

\- ¿Lista?

-He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo

Y era verdad habían pasado más de seis años desde que ella pudo mirar el mar así que estaba más que ansiosa de comenzar aquella pequeña aventura que le proponía, nos despedimos de su familia y subimos las cosas al auto,

Estábamos listas para alejarnos un poco de todo y disfrutar.

Al llegar al aeropuerto fuimos directamente a conseguir nuestros boletos, el vuelo saldría en casi dos horas así que teníamos tiempo de comer algo, Quinn había viajado en avión solo una vez en su vida y se sentía muy emocionada

\- ¿Entonces estudiaste en Londres?

-Sí, cuando termine la secundaria mi hermano y yo decidimos alejarnos un poco e ir a estudiar a otro país

\- ¿Te gusto?

-Fue increíble es una de las experiencias que no cambiaría por nada del mundo

-Debe ser increíble recorrer el mundo…

-Tú también lo harás

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me sonrió

-Porque tienes mucho talento y pronto todo el mundo se dará cuenta de ello

Quinn solo me miraba sonriendo y sentí como coloco sus manos en mi cadera y se acercó lentamente a mí, después solo pude sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los míos no era un beso brusco sino más bien pausado que me estaba matando ella lograba desarmarme con tan solo un roce de sus labios

-Extrañaba eso – susurre junto a sus labios

-Yo también – me tomo de la mano y continuamos caminando buscando algo para comer

El tiempo se pasó volando y ya nos encontrábamos en nuestro avión listas para llegar a nuestro destino, Quinn pidió ir a la ventana y claro yo acepte, parecía una niña pequeña observando cada detalle del avión, cuando despegamos sujeto fuertemente mi mano y sonrió.

No paraba de mirar por la ventana lo que había a nuestro alrededor, ese momento comprendí que no había nada más preciado en el mundo que sentirse libre de mirar, de observar, de ser feliz.

Pasadas las dos de la tarde llegamos a nuestro destino, había sido un viaje tranquilo y decidí rentar un auto para nuestra comodidad ya que aún nos esperaba casi una hora de viaje hasta llegar al mar.

-Por aquí – le señalaba a Quinn el auto – vamos ayúdame a subir las maletas

-Claro – lo hizo, pero aun así se distraía fácilmente observando todo a su alrededor

\- ¿Te gusta?

-Es tan grande, no se es increíble

-Espera a que veas el lugar a donde te quiero llevar – me acerqué a ella y le di un rápido beso en los labios.

Nos subimos al auto y por primera vez decidí no encender la radio, disfrutaba de la tranquilidad y los silencios con ella, no eran incomodos para nada eran más bien agradables, la observaba sentir el viento en su rostro y como me contaba emocionada cuando veía algo en el camino, no había duda estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Quinn.

Cerca de las tres y media de la tarde comenzamos a divisar el mar, era imponente hermoso y ya se podía sentir aquella brisa que te daba la bienvenida a uno de los lugares más increíbles en la tierra

-Rach – me decía emocionada – oh dios mira es enorme

-Lo sé – sonreía al verla tan feliz

-Gracias

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora realmente me siento libre – sujeto mi mano y yo solo atine a sonreír mientras continuaba con mi mirada fija en el camino.

Mientras más nos acercábamos nuestra emoción aumentaba, finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino Point Reyes era un lugar increíble estaba tal cual lo recordaba, aunque con algunas remodelaciones, pero el sentido de libertad que transmitía estaba intacto. Apenas bajamos del auto note como Quinn camino directo hasta donde se podía observar el mar con mayor claridad mientras yo hablaba con los administradores del lugar. Después de unos minutos todo estaba listo.

\- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – le pregunte acomodándome mis gafas.

-Claro ¿A dónde iremos?

-Al faro, colócate un abrigo suele hacer un poco de frio allí por la altura

Y así lo hizo, era una larga caminata, pero valía la pena, era un lugar imponente, nos acompañaba un guía del lugar y nos explicaba cada rincón del mismo fue increíble ir caminando por aquellos senderos que llevaban al faro y poder observar la vegetación del lugar, poder observar las aves y demás animales que descubríamos a nuestro paso

-Rach – me decía Quinn – ahí esta

Y si tal y como lo recordaba ahí estaba aquel faro la última vez que había ido a ese lugar tenía seis años y lo había hecho con mi papá y mi mamá, sentí aquella misma emoción que veinte años atrás así que tomé la mano de Quinn y junto al guía caminamos hasta llegar.

-Esto es increíble – decía Quinn sintiendo el viento sobre sus mejillas

-Lo sé – me acerque a abrazarla – vamos tienes que ver la vista desde arriba

Las visitas solo se realizaban en la tarde y siempre y cuando el clima lo permitía, pero aquella tarde todo era perfecto, el viento no era muy molesto y el cielo estaba completamente despejado, era como si todo hubiera conspirado para que Quinn y yo pudiéramos disfrutar de aquel momento

Al llegar a la cima logramos observar con claridad todo lo que teníamos a nuestro alrededor, me acerque con cuidado a Quinn y la abrace por la espalda

\- ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta – la miraba tan feliz que todo había valido la pena – dios esto es increíble es más de lo que hubiera imaginado, mucho mas

-Tu eres más de lo que yo hubiera imaginado – al decirlo aquello ella volteo a verme y se sorprendió ante mis palabras – eres maravillosa siempre imagine el típico príncipe azul pero tu Quinn eres más que eso, eres lo que mi corazón necesitaba y ahora ya no puedo seguirlo ocultando te quiero y ahora no tengo dudas de ello, sé que no soy buena expresándome pero quiero que sepas que te admiro que al fin logre darme cuenta de que detrás de la oscuridad de tu pasado existe una chica increíble, una mujer que puede desarmarme con solo un beso…eres tu Quinn eres tu quien me ha salvado y me ha dado fuerzas para continuar…yo hace unos meses me sentía tan vacía, tan incapaz de querer pero llegaste tú y todo comenzó a cobrar sentido en estos casi seis meses que llevamos conociéndonos he entendido que no puedo dejar que el miedo me domine y que voy a arriesgarme y lo haré contigo…

-Sí que eres buena expresándote – me sonrió y su mirada cobro un brillo que nunca había visto – te quiero y tú lo sabes, pero este momento es lo que estaba esperando, Rach yo soy más que mi pasado y tú también lo eres solo quiero que entiendas que no podemos vivir aterradas, ahora tenemos una segunda oportunidad y quiero que la aprovechemos, lo que siento por ti va más allá de cualquier explicación…sé qué hace unos meses mi vida era una pesadilla pero gracias a ti de a poco se convertido en un sueño increíble…siempre que pienso en lo que me haces sentir solo puede haber una palabra que lo explique y es libertad, libertad de amar, de soñar, de vivir de sentir…

Y la bese no pude resistir más y sobre aquel faro comencé a besarla y ya no había miedos, no habían dudas solo estábamos nosotras dos en aquel mágico lugar con el mar de testigo. Mis manos estaban en su cuello acercándome más a ella mientras que Quinn me sujetaba de la cintura, sentí su lengua pidiendo permiso de entrar en mi boca y gustosa acepte, sus labios eran perfectos, cálidos y me llevaban a la locura, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda y sentí como un escalofrió me recorría de pies a cabeza, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas así que tuvimos que alejarnos un poco, note sus labios hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas lo que me hizo sonreír, era una mujer tan hermosa y tenía la capacidad de volverme loca.

Si pudiera quedarme con solo un recuerdo en mi vida elegiría aquel porque era simplemente perfecto, estaba en el lugar más romántico que a mi parecer podía existir y porque estaba junto a la mujer que quería.

Ese fue mi gran paso, ese fue el momento que lo cambio todo a mi alrededor, después de tanta lucha de tanto debate interno podía decir que era feliz, que no tenía miedo o si lo tenía eran menos aterradores con ella a mi lado.

Después de pasar la tarde entera explorando varios senderos y disfrutando de la diversidad del lugar volvimos hacia el auto para dejar las valijas en una de las cabañas con las que contaba y estábamos agotadas, había sido un largo día, pero sin duda lo habíamos disfrutado.

El lugar era hermoso, tenía bastante espacio, una habitación enorme con vista directa al mar, la sala contaba con un gran sofá y una televisión, la cocina estaba muy bien equipada con todo lo necesario y la decoración enamoraba.

-Me encanta – susurre

-Es magnífico no me quiero ir de este lugar

-Ni yo, así que vamos a disfrutar al máximo – le sonreí.

Después de darnos un relajante baño fuimos hacia el comedor que existía en la recepción era bastante amplio y pudimos observar que muchas familias y parejas disfrutaban de su viaje. Pedimos nuestros platos preferidos y nos sentamos cerca de las ventanas para observar el paisaje.

-Me gustan las donas

-Lo sé, en el hospital me pedías que te las lleve

-Pero las que están rellenas de frambuesas

-Exactamente

Era mágico como podíamos conversar de cualquier cosa y no lo consideraba aburrido de hecho Quinn podía hablarme de impuestos y les puedo asegurar que tendría una sonrisa en el rostro.

Así fue nuestra cena entre caricias, besos robados, miradas y muchas risas, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan completa.

Caminamos de vuelta a nuestra cabaña tomadas de la mano y Quinn se detuvo un momento antes de que entráramos

-Eres y siempre serás el motivo de mi sonrisa – dicho esto me beso en la mejilla y entro a la cabaña dejándome completamente sorprendida, si Quinn no tenía filtro y solo decía lo que pensaba en el momento en el que lo sentía adecuado.

Al entrar a la habitación note que Quinn estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas jugando con sus dedos, me parecía adorable así que me acerque a ella y coloque mi mano en su quijada para poder observar sus ojos

\- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunte acariciando su mejilla

\- ¿Crees que algún día pueda hacer el amor contigo sin sentir miedo?

-Claro que si – sonreí al escucharla decir "hacer el amor" – yo nunca te presionare a hacer nada que tu no quieras, sé que es difícil y a mí me tomo un buen tiempo dejar mis miedos a un lado

-Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero

-Y yo te quiero a ti Quinn – me recosté a su lado y ella coloco su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su espalda, podíamos escuchar las olas del mar chocar contra las rocas y el viento soplando.

Aquella noche nos abrazamos y disfrutamos de la compañía de la otra, de la calidez que brindaban nuestros cuerpos, pero sobre todo disfrutamos de la oportunidad de estar toda una noche juntas lejos de todo y de todos. Sobraban las palabras ya que ambas nos sentíamos felices, ambas estábamos aprendiendo a amar a alguien y créanme era una de las sensaciones más increíbles que una persona podía experimentar.

* * *

 **Ok llevo como tres días sin dormir bien jaja pero bueno espero que estén teniendo un buen día :)**

 **Comenten ya se acaba la historia :(**


	18. Chapter 18: Talentosa

**Capítulo 18: Talentosa**

Era el segundo día de nuestras pequeñas vacaciones y finalmente podríamos ir hacia el mar. Había sido una buena noche ambas pudimos descansar del largo viaje y recargar energías, desperté temprano en la mañana como me era costumbre y noté que Quinn me abrazaba.

Su mano estaba aferrada a mi cintura y sus piernas estaban sobre las mías. Era completamente adorable con el cabello todo alborotado, la boca entre abierta y su respiración pausada, con cuidado comencé a acariciar su rostro para que despertara, pero parecía estar profundamente dormida entonces decidí darle un pequeño beso en la frente y luego en la punta de la nariz seguí posando mis labios alrededor de su rostro hasta que finalmente note que abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días dormilona – le sonreí al ver que lentamente abría los ojos.

-Rach – se acomodó y escondió su rostro en mi cuello – quiero dormir

-Pero es un día precioso, vamos a ir a la playa, debes levantarte

-Solo si me prometes entrar al mar conmigo – susurro con los ojos cerrados.

-Te prometo lo que quieras dormilona, pero vamos levántate – entonces con algo de pereza se levantó lentamente y me miro para luego saltar sobre mí y comenzar a hacerme cosquillas – no para por favor

-Dijiste que me prometerías lo que sea – sonreía

-Quinn – decía riéndome

-Te quiero – susurro antes de sujetar mi rostro entre sus manos y darme un tierno beso en los labios – vamos a la playa

-Lo que deseé la señorita – sonreí y volví a besarla.

Después de ducharnos y preparar un desayuno rápido en nuestra cabaña salimos a explorar, llevamos agua unos cuantos dulces y todo estaba listo para aventurarnos, pedimos ayuda a los guías quienes nos aconsejaron un sendero bastante simple para llegar a la playa así que fuimos por allí. Quinn a cada momento paraba a fotografiar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, que si era una piedra en forma de corazón o sino una planta en forma de persona.

-Te juro Rach tenía forma de un niño, pero un niño un poco pasado de peso.

-No Quinn – me reía

-Es en serio – me acerque a besarla.

-Te creo – sonreí y tomé su mano para continuar avanzando.

Después de unos cuantos minutos y un poco agotadas finalmente llegamos, hacia un poco de viento, pero el sol también estaba en su punto más alto por lo que era perfecto, no había muchas personas en el lugar y Quinn solo soltó su mochila en la arena y la vi correr hasta llegar a la orilla, vi como sintió el mar sobre sus pies e inmediatamente estiro sus brazos disfrutando de la brisa, yo dejé nuestras cosas al lado de una gran roca y corrí hacia donde se encontraba ella. La abracé por la espalda y le di un beso en el cuello

-Míralo, es inmenso es todo lo que imagine que seria

-Y es hora de disfrutarlo – tome de su mano y la lleve hacia la roca en donde había dejado mis cosas, con cuidado me retire mi camiseta para quedar solo en traje de baño, era de color negro y de dos piezas a lo que Quinn se quedó parada observándome - ¿Qué?

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida

-No, tú lo eres – sonreí ante su comentario – vamos

-Está bien – con un poco más de vergüenza se retiró su camiseta y el short que traía

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, estás conmigo

-No me gustan las cicatrices, no me gusta que las vean…

Entendía su miedo, yo tenía una cicatriz en mi brazo bastante grande que me recordaba que el pasado había sido real, que hubo un tiempo en el que lo único que quería era morir, que no había más que rencor en mi vida, pero esa misma cicatriz me recordaba que había sido valiente, que había salido adelante a pesar de todo.

Como mi terapeuta me repetía se necesita más coraje para vivir que para morir.

-Yo las veo y creo que son hermosas, así como tú, son parte de ti y cuentan tu historia – sujete sus manos - no te avergüences de ellas…yo también tengo las mías, pero es lo que te hace fuerte, te hace una sobreviviente Quinn y eso es algo que no se puede ocultar.

-Te quiero tanto – sonrió y alzo su cabeza para mostrarme su rostro, llevaba un traje de dos piezas color gris que le quedaba perfecto, su cuerpo ahora estaba perfectamente tonificado de hecho su abdomen era la envidia de cualquier mujer, sin duda el ejercicio había dado buenos resultados.

-Yo también te quiero – tome de su mano y juntas caminamos hacia la orilla.

Ya no quedaban muchas huellas de la Quinn que conocí hace varios meses en la sala de un hospital, ya no quedaba esa pequeña asustada que temía hablar con las personas, su recuperación era notoria y simplemente brillante.

El agua estaba un poco fría pero no importaba, de a poco nos fuimos sumergiendo y sentir el agua sobre mi piel era increíble, nadamos jugamos y reímos como nunca, no importaba nada mas solo nosotras dos, era un momento para disfrutarlo y vaya que lo estábamos haciendo.

Después de varios minutos decidimos salir del agua y disfrutar un poco del sol, Quinn se veía preciosa debo admitirlo su cabello mojado y su cuerpo que era una obra de arte me hacían literalmente babear por ella. Me volvía loca, tenerla así tanto tiempo cerca de mi desataba todo tipo de pensamientos…no podía evitarlo era una mujer preciosa.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – me decía sonriendo

-Debo decir que me encanta – suspire observando cómo se colocaba sobre la arena

\- ¿Me pones bronceador? – y el tono con el que lo dijo casi hace que me desmaye.

-Claro…

Me acerqué con cuidado hacia su espalda y comencé a aplicarlo, definitivamente estaba a poco de perder mi compostura, Quinn sabía perfectamente como seducirme y se estaba aprovechando de ello. Había un lado de Quinn en el que era adorable, tierna y hasta un poco ingenua, pero de repente sacaba ese otro lado en el que era una bomba sexy con una confianza que desarmaría a cualquiera.

-Lis…To…listo – me levante con cuidado y me coloque a su lado a disfrutar del sol, ni siquiera podía hablar bien así que mejor decidí cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar del momento.

-Por fin agarrare algo de color – me decía riendo

-Si un poco, pero igual eres preciosa tal y como estas – admire sus ojos que con el sol se volvían más verdes y me encantaba.

Fue una mañana muy bonita, Quinn finamente pudo sentir el mar y yo estaba feliz de verla tan ilusionada, no había nada mejor en el mundo en aquel momento.

\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – me pregunto sonriéndome

-Pues el azul, me encanta ese color ¿el tuyo?

-El de tus ojos – y lo dijo muy seria, quizás un piropo más de ella…así que sonreí.

-Ya Quinn – comencé a reír – estamos hablando en serio.

-Lo dije en serio – se encogió de hombros y entendí que si lo decía completamente enserio. No había duda, Quinn no mentía y solo pude sonreír.

-Te quiero tanto – me acerque a ella a besarla ¿Cómo no amarla? ¿Cómo no estar perdidamente enamorada de una persona como ella?, era imposible no fijarse en todos sus atributos y admirarla, sentirse feliz a su lado y dar las gracias que se hubiera cruzado en mi camino.

Así pasamos la mañana disfrutando del sol y haciéndonos miles de preguntas para conocernos mejor, no habíamos tenido tiempo de aquello y disfrute conocerla más a fondo era una oportunidad única de conocer a la verdadera Quinn Fabray.

Volvimos a nuestra cabaña cerca de la una de la tarde y estábamos agotadas, había sido un día bastante productivo.

-Me daré un baño

-Claro yo preparare algo de comer – le sonreí

-Gracias…

Entro a nuestra habitación y yo fui hacia la cocina para ver que teníamos, había pocas cosas, pero se me ocurrió preparar una ensalada rápida para luego ir al comedor, tenía todo para hacerlo así que no me tomo mucho tiempo en prepararla, además era ideal para el calor que hacía en ese momento.

Después de unos quince minutos supuse que Quinn había terminado de ducharse así que entré a la habitación y la encontré frente al espejo observando su rostro, llevaba solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y su cabello completamente mojado. Me quede observando un momento tratando de entender que estaba haciendo, pero no lo lograba así que finalmente me acerque a ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte colocándome detrás de ella, el espejo en el baño ocupaba casi toda la pared así que podía observar el reflejo de ambas.

-No lo sé, me sentí extraña

\- ¿En qué sentido?

-Me sentí demasiado feliz

¿Han tenido esa sensación? Aquella en la que todo le sale a la perfección en un solo intento, en la que son increíblemente felices por cualquier motivo, créanme me ha sucedido y es una experiencia única, es ese magnífico momento en el que te das cuenta que eres feliz, que lo has logrado que todo lo malo queda atrás que no importa nada más que lo que sientes en ese instante, te das cuenta que has peleado tanto para llegar a ese momento y finalmente lo conseguiste. Pero también viene esa sensación de pensar que en cualquier momento esa felicidad puede terminarse y esa es una de las sensaciones más angustiantes que una persona puede tener, es sentir que no mereces esa felicidad que no mereces sentirte tan pleno y crees que podrías arruinarlo de un momento a otro.

-Mereces esta felicidad que sientes, no lo dudes

-Pero…no se creó que en cualquier momento todo desaparecerá.

-Entiendo lo que sientes, es ver finalmente el final del oscuro túnel, es una sensación única pero aterradora a la vez.

-No sé qué hacer para dejar de sentir esto

-No te prives, siéntelo ya no hay más miedos Quinn, yo te quiero y voy a estar a tu lado mientras me lo permitas, tienes a tu familia que te apoya, tienes a tus amigos y pronto iras a Nueva York a cumplir tus sueños, ahora lo tienes todo solo debes disfrutarlo

\- ¿Cómo hacerlo si me siento así? Me siento aterrada de que todo se esfume

-No lo hará, todo es real – me coloque frente a ella para mirar sus ojos – estamos aquí en un lugar increíble, fuiste al mar, nadaste, disfrutaste del sol, todo es muy real

-Así como lo que siento por ti

-Siempre logras salir con algo que me hace sonrojar – le sonreí – te quiero

-Y yo a ti Rach – me abrazo y yo correspondí, me sujeté a su cuerpo tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que sentía, quería que entendiera que todo iba a estar bien que ahora nos cuidaríamos la una a la otra, que esta era nuestra nueva realidad.

Se separa un poco de mí y coloco sus manos en el lavabo para volver a observar su reflejo en el espejo, yo me coloque detrás de ella y la abrace colocando mi quijada sobre su hombro, en ese momento una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y la sentí suspirar profundamente.

-Quinn – susurre - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Y no sé porque demonios lo dije, pero lo sentía, en ese momento lo sentí era algo que quería, lo deseaba, pero había tenido tanto miedo de arruinarlo por tantos meses que me había privado de sentir, quizás ella y yo lo habíamos imaginado de manera distinta, pero la tenía ahí entre mis brazos y no había ni una sola duda de cuanto la quería, no era un capricho, no era una ilusión lo que sentía por ella era realmente amor

\- ¿Es enserio? – sonrió ampliamente y miraba mis ojos en el reflejo del espejo

-Muy enserio, sé que quizás no es lo más romántico del mundo y quizás debí preparar algo mejor para ti, pero sentí que era el momento adecuado

\- ¿Ya no tienes miedo?

-Un poco sí, pero miedo a perderte, no quiero eso Quinn te quiero a mi lado, aunque suene egoísta

-Yo también te quiero a mi lado – y me lo dijo casi susurrando

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

Note como se giró rápidamente y susurro un si sobre mis labios antes de besarme, sus labios y los míos se volvían rápidamente ambas estábamos tan felices que no podíamos controlarnos, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y las mías se aferraban a su cuello, sentí su lengua en mi boca y un gemido se escapó de mis labios, no estaba pensando solo disfrutando, caminamos lentamente hasta que las piernas de Quinn chocaron con el filo de la cama y nos dejamos caer sobre ella.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es mi nuevo color favorito? – le susurre entre beso y beso

\- ¿Azul claro? – sonrió

-El verde, tus ojos cambian la intensidad dependiendo de la luz y de cómo te sientes

-No es cierto – decía acariciando mi mejilla – solo son verdes

-Solo son los ojos más hermosos del mundo – la volví a besar y después de disfrutar un rato más de tenerla tan cerca de mi nos separamos, fui a ducharme y comimos un poco, aun teníamos muchas cosas que hacer y lugares que conocer.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde conociendo más lugares de la reserva, era magnifico caminar a su lado, tomar su mano o robarle tantos besos como quisiera, era mi novia, era mi amor.

Entrada ya la noche nos encontrábamos en la parte de atrás de la cabaña en donde había un par de sillas y una mesa, estábamos allí disfrutando de unos bocadillos y claro de un buen vino, la temperatura era perfecta, ni mucho calor ni mucho viento y frio.

-Tengo un deseo – decía mientras observaba el horizonte.

\- ¿Cuál será?

-Quiero pintarte

-Ya lo hiciste – sonreí al recordar el retrato que me había hecho tiempo atrás

-Eso solo fue una prueba puedo hacerlo mejor

\- ¿Mejor? Pero si era bellísimo a mí me encanto, ahora lo tengo en mi habitación adornando el lugar, eres realmente talentosa...

-Pinte tu rostro, pero no tu cuerpo – se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco más de vino

Note como se sonrojo un poco ante su comentario y yo también lo hice.

\- ¿Confías en mí? – me pregunto levantándose de su silla e inclinándose hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-Claro que lo hago

\- ¿Me dejarías pintarte?

¿Cómo decirle que no a esa mirada? Era imposible si miraba directamente a sus ojos era capaz de convencerme de cualquier cosa, si algo admiraba de ella era su poder de convencimiento.

Quinn era una mujer realmente talentosa lo había demostrado un sin número de ocasiones y varias veces sus dibujos me habían dejado con la boca abierta y los mismos dibujos le valieron una beca completa en el instituto de arte de Nueva York…

Estaba convencida de que lograría cosas increíbles ya que era una perfeccionista, nunca dejaba un trabajo a la mitad siempre lo terminaba y dibujando lograba expresar lo que sentía esa era su manera de desahogarse y con el tiempo sabía que aquello le valdría el reconocimiento de todos.

Entramos a la casa y me pidió que me recostara en el sofá, ella tomo un lápiz una hoja y se colocó en frente de mí, en ese momento solo llevaba la parte de arriba de mi bikini y un pequeño short, mi cabello estaba revuelto debido a la humedad y mis labios estaban un poco resecos, no llevaba nada de maquillaje, pero aun así ella me veía hermosa, para ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y me hacía sentir de esa manera cada vez que me miraba.

-Estás preciosa

-Deberías verme en el estrado con tacones, maquillaje y mi traje preferido – le sonreía

-Te he visto pero esta versión tan natural de ti es inspiradora, es cautivante y digna de admirar.

Así pasamos lo que quedaba de la noche entre risas piropos y palabras llenas de verdad, no podía pedir nada más tenia a Quinn como mi novia, mi primera novia y no podía sentirme más feliz, aquella noche entendí que ella es una persona increíblemente talentosa, que puede hacer mi corazón latir con unas simples palabras, que sus ojos son el atributo físico que más me llama la atención, no hacía falta miles de detalles para que una noche fuera perfecta solo la necesitaba a ella a mi lado.

Fue una noche más en aquel lugar que no hacía más que afianzar lo que ella y yo sentíamos, a medida que más nos conocíamos más me aseguraba que ella era la indicada, era ella quien me hacía sentir amada, segura y muy confiada.

Al terminar su dibujo me acerque a ver cómo había quedado y si era hermoso, era yo, era mi cuerpo, era mi rostro era yo y jamás me había sentido tan hermosa, a través de los ojos de Quinn podía salir lo mejor de mí.

* * *

 **Es viernes que emoción jeje saben puede que mi mundo este lleno de números, pero tengo una materia que se llama ética y hoy el profesor nos dijo algo que casi me hace llorar jaja dijo "Nos aferramos a lo que nos hace daño tan solo por capricho" y es muy cierto igualmente nos repite a diario que seamos felices que no nos preocupemos tanto por el mañana o el pasado es mejor vivir el presente el día a día disfrutar de cada segundo.**

 **Dos capítulos mas y se termina ayuden a que la historia llegue a los 100 reviews de verdad seria el mejor regalo :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Una nueva vida

**Capítulo 19: Una nueva vida**

 **Flashback**

Estaba en el hospital completamente aturdida, todo había sucedido muy rápido no sabía que pensar ni que hacer, solo quería a mi familia, pero lo único que recibía era más y más preguntas varios policías entraban a mi habitación a hacerme muchas preguntas que no entendía

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que había logrado escapar, pero aun no me dejaban ver a mis padres, hasta que finalmente observe a mi mamá, ella gritaba que la dejaran pasar y yo me levante de la cama, con cuidado de no sacarme el suero camine hacia la puerta y grite que la dejaran, finalmente una enfermera le permitió pasar y corrió hacia mí. Sentí sus lágrimas sobre mi hombro y lo único que repetía era que estaba bien, que todo estaría bien. Yo lloraba y la abrazaba fuertemente, había esperado tanto ese momento que no sabía que más hacer.

\- ¿Dónde está papá? – pregunte secando las lágrimas de mi rostro, los policías habían dicho que no estaba y no lo entendía

-Mi amor – acaricio mi mejilla – Rach

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Ya no me quiere? – pregunte preocupada.

-Él siempre te va a amar hija, pero el ya no está con nosotros – decía con su voz entre cortada

\- ¿A dónde fue? – no entendía que me trataban de decir.

-Mi amor, tu papá está en el cielo, lo siento mucho Rach

Y la realidad me golpeo, se había ido no había podido decirle adiós y no sabía qué hacer, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida ya no estaba más y lo odie, odie más a quien me había secuestrado, jure que no pararía hasta que cada criminal pagara por sus crímenes, me llene de odio y rencor, me llene de remordimiento y con solo doce años entendí que la maldad en este mundo no tiene límites.

 **Fin del flashback**

Cuando despiertas y te golpeas con la realidad duele, créanme me ha pasado más veces de las que desearía y aquel momento en el que íbamos en mi auto de vuelta a casa la realidad comenzaba a golpearme nuevamente, todo había sido un sueño durante nuestras pequeñas vacaciones, pero ahora venía lo más difícil ¿Qué iba a pasar con nosotras?

Quinn venia tarareando cada canción que salía en la radio y era algo que me hacía sonreír, era adorable y cada vez que volteaba a verla ella me sonreía y continuaba cantando, sabía que la decisión más difícil la debería de tomar yo y era una responsabilidad muy grande ¿podría dejarlo todo por ella? Esa era la gran pregunta.

Estábamos a prácticamente media hora de llegar a casa de Quinn y ahí terminaría aquel mágico sueño que había comenzado una semana atrás y no quería que termine, así que me desvié un poco del camino hasta llegar al lago que quedaba cerca de su casa, no quería que la realidad nuevamente nos atrapara por lo que antes debíamos conversar. El tiempo que lo pasamos en la playa había sido maravilloso, me hizo darme cuenta que Quinn era una mujer increíble, bella, sensible y muy apasionada por lo que quería…definitivamente había dejado de ver el dolor en sus ojos y me había percatado de lo maravillosa que era.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – me pregunto algo confundida.

-Quería que charlemos, antes de que todo termine

-No tiene por qué terminar, tu misma me dijiste que esta era nuestra nueva realidad

-Sé que lo que dije, pero quiero saber que va a pasar ahora

-Lo que tú quieras que pase – lo decía muy enserio podía notarlo.

\- ¿Te irás a Nueva York? – pregunte sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Si en menos de una semana quiero tener todo listo y volver a mi hogar – suspiro

\- ¿Vivirás sola?

-Pues sí, creo que es momento de hacerlo, además Jason tiene su trabajo al igual que mi mamá.

-Lo entiendo – coloque las manos en mis bolsillos y camine cerca de la orilla del lago.

\- ¿Tu qué harás? Sé que en esta ciudad eres la gran abogada Rachel Berry y que tienes miedo de salir y enfrentar una nueva vida…pero…

-No quiero fallar, no quiero llegar a un lugar y no conseguir adaptarme…

-Es un riesgo que corremos siempre Rach – me miró fijamente – no te puedo obligar a nada, así que si quieres venir a la ciudad de los sueños conmigo está bien si quieres quedarte aquí entenderé créeme que lo haré

\- ¿Dejarías todo por mí?

-Estaría dispuesta a empezar nueva vida a tu lado…te quiero mucho y lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte créeme, pero sé que no puedo ponerte entre la espada y la pared, no puedo obligarte a dejarlo todo, seria egoísta…

-No lo sé Quinn sé que quiero estar contigo, pero no soy buena con los cambios…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ya viviste en Londres por varios años y lo conseguiste… ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-No quiero más decepciones, mi vida se basa en ello en decepcionar a quienes más me quieren, siempre antepongo mi trabajo a mis sentimientos y las personas terminan heridas por mi comportamiento

-Rach – coloco sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia ella – todos vamos a fallar alguna vez en la vida, pero créeme que preferiría que lo intentaras, siempre te puedes levantar después y créeme yo estaré allí para ayudarte.

Después de dejar a Quinn en su casa volví a la mía, como siempre mi hermano y mi mamá estaban en la cocina riendo por cualquier tontería y pensé si podría alejarme de ellos, vamos tenía 26 años la mayoría de personas a mi edad ya tendrían toda su vida hecha lejos de casa, pero para mí no era sencillo ¿podría dejar a mi familia?

-Rach – dijo Jake y corrió a abrazarme – estas más bronceada

-Hija – también se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo - ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, ahora que los veo me doy cuenta que los extrañé mucho – sonreí.

Eran las seis de la tarde y me quede con ellos ayudándoles a cocinar la cena que consistían en una lasaña de vegetales deliciosa, no, no podría alejarme de esto, no podría solo de pensarlo hacia que me doliera más. Pero sabía que necesitaba escuchar su opinión…

-Quinn se mudará a Nueva York en unos días – decía mientras cenábamos.

\- ¿Va a estudiar allá? – preguntaba mi hermano

-Si recibió una beca para hacerlo, además quiere volver a su hogar

-Eso es increíble de seguro le ira muy bien

-Lo se Jake – dije algo triste.

-Rach, tu sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-Ay mamá lo sé, claro que lo sé – dije sonriéndole.

-Entonces sabrás que siempre he querido que dejes tu zona de seguridad, sé que estas muy enamorada de Quinn y que tienes miedo…

\- ¿Miedo a que hermanita? Digo, el amor es amor mamá siempre nos ha enseñado eso además adoro a Quinn, será una cuñada increíble

-No hijo, a lo que me refiero es que es hora que Rachel entienda que no puede aferrarse a un lugar

-Aquí lo tengo todo mamá, tengo mi familia, mi trabajo, mi estabilidad

-Nueva York tiene muchas más oportunidades Rach

-Jake – suspire.

-Es verdad, mira yo te amo y sabes que si me llamas a la una de la mañana y estas al otro lado del mundo tomaría el primer avión e iría a verte, tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, pero yo solo deseo que seas feliz

-Quinn parece ser la única persona con la que has conectado realmente – decía mi mamá – para todo padre es difícil dejar ir a sus hijos créeme, yo los he visto crecer y cada año que pasa me doy cuenta de que hice un buen trabajo, que a pesar de las dificultades ustedes sacaron lo positivo, ustedes son valientes y pueden contra todo lo que se les ponga en su camino

-No creo que pueda dejarlos – era sincera y es que ellos habían hecho todo por mí, si yo no me había hundido era por ellos.

-No nos vas a dejar hija, tan solo que es momento que pienses en tu felicidad no en la de los demás, es momento que aprendas a preocuparte por ti misma…

Y aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza por toda la noche, era verdad me estaba preocupando más porque pasaría con quienes me rodeaban que conmigo, tenía miedo de dejar a mi madre sola, tenía miedo de que mi trabajo no fuera lo mismo sin mí, me estaba preocupando demasiado por otras cosas y no por mi felicidad.

Era martes por la mañana y no pude dormir muy bien, aun mi mente no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que estaba por suceder, me coloque mi traje, mis tacones altos, me maquille un poco y salí de la casa rumbo a mi oficina.

Al llegar vi a Damon y Marley charlando en su oficina, ambos se veían tan felices y yo sonreí, finalmente me habían hecho caso.

-Hey – les dije y ellos giraron a mirarme.

-Rach – corrió Marley a abrazarme – te extrañe muchísimo.

-Hola pequeña – me dijo Damon dándome un beso en la frente - ¿Qué tal las mini vacaciones?

-Un sueño realmente – sonreí

-Te lo dije – me decía mi prima

\- ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?

-Claro.

Entramos a mi oficina y les pedí que se sentaran, también necesitaba saber su opinión ya que eran las personas en las que más confiaba y mis dudas eran demasiadas.

Les conté que Quinn se iría pronto, de su beca, de mi miedo a dejarlo todo y parecían comprender, no me interrumpieron durante mi monologo lleno de dudas y se limitaron a asentir

-¿Terminaste? – dijo Damon a lo que yo asentí – mira Rach te conozco y sé que puedes lograr cosas increíbles pero aquí tu trabajo ya está hecho, has ayudado por más de cuatro años en los casos más complejos que presentaba la ciudad y has salido victoriosa, Nueva York es una ciudad muy grande con millones de historias pero si hay alguien que puede triunfar allá esa persona eres tu…no quiero que dudes porque Quinn no merece a alguien con miedo a su lado…y creo que tú eres la persona indicada para ella, tu puedes dejar el miedo atrás…puedes hacer lo que tú te propongas pero para ello debes dejar de pensar tanto en los demás y pensar más en ti…en lo que te hace feliz…

-Damon tiene razón Rach, sabes yo siempre he pensado que tu peor enemigo eres tú misma, me la he pasado años apoyándote pero si decides quedarte cometerás un grave error no solo porque estas dejando ir a una persona que te adora y que está dispuesta a dejar sus miedos a un lado por hacerte feliz sino porque estarías perdiendo la oportunidad de dejar tu zona de confort y enfrentarte a nuevos desafíos, aquí eres un gran pez en un estanque pequeño, allá lo serás en un gran océano y puedes lograrlo, no dejes que tus inseguridades ganen, acá todo seguirá igual no te niego te voy a extrañar mucho pero debes entender que llega un momento en que debemos dejar atrás lo que más queremos por buscar nuestra felicidad

\- ¿Desde cuándo son tan inteligentes? – sonreí

-Desde siempre prima.

-Dios todos me han dicho lo mismo que deje mis miedos y lo haga, que piense más en mí y créanme que es lo que haré

\- ¿Si? Porque tengo un discurso aún más inspirador que el que te di para convencerte – sonreía Damon

-No te preocupes me convencieron – sonreí y me acerqué a abrazarlos – mejor díganme ¿ya son novios?

\- ¿Qué? – comenzó a toser Marley – no…no…no claro…que no.

-Aun no – sonreía Damon

-Pues ustedes también decidan rápido, me encantaría verlos formalmente juntos.

\- ¿Y tú y Quinn? - me dijo Damon

-Pues… - dije sonriendo y ellos solo corrieron a abrazarme.

Cuando era más joven nunca pensé a futuro que sucedería conmigo, nunca pensé en enamorarme peor aún con formar una familia, eso era algo que no estaba en mis planes y prefería enfocarme en mi profesión, preferí enfocarme en estudiar y lograr mi sueño de convertirme en una de las mejor abogadas y lo había logrado, pero después ¿Qué iba a suceder? Ya había conseguido lo que quería ¿ahora qué? ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso?

No era una soñadora y prefería vivir mi realidad por más dolorosa que fuera, tampoco lograba ilusionarme porque muchas veces en el pasado mis ilusiones se habían caído.

¿Una nueva vida? Eso era todo lo que pensaba en ese momento, me imaginaba a mí y a Quinn en Nueva York, pensaba en como seria vivir con ella, como sería la convivencia, en si podría hacerlo y definitivamente quería intentarlo.

Aquel martes a las seis de la tarde mientras firmaba mis los últimos papeles para que me transfirieran a Nueva York decidí comenzar algo nuevo, quizás algo mejor como decía Paula mi terapeuta.

Había una vacante en Nueva York para mí y era absolutamente perfecto, no lo pensé demasiado y termine aceptando ya que era lo que debía hacer, era momento de seguir con ese sueño de ser la mejor y de ayudar a quienes más lo necesitaban, pero esta vez lo haría en un nuevo lugar, con nuevas historias y nuevos retos.

Al día siguiente le pedí a Quinn que nos encontráramos a las afueras del teatro que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, la había invitado a la noche de apertura de una de sus obras favoritas y para mí era el momento ideal para decirle todo lo que sentía.

Eran las siete de la noche y yo estaba en la parte de afuera esperando, llevaba un vestido color negro, una chaqueta del mismo color, mi cabello recogido y maquillaje ligero, no paso mucho tiempo y vi a Quinn bajarse de un taxi, estaba preciosa un vestido rojo que resaltaba su cuerpo, una chaqueta sencilla y sus labios de rojo intenso. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en besarla.

-Buenas noches – sonreí

-Buenas noches Rach – se acercó a mí y me abrazo – estás hermosa

-No tú lo estás, dios eres preciosa

-Gracias – sujeto mi mano - ¿vamos? – comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada.

-Espera antes quiero decirte algo

-Claro – me sonrió.

-¿Sabes cuál es mi más grande miedo? – ella solo negó y yo me acerca a tomar sus manos – decepcionar a quienes más quiero…es por eso que me cuesta tanto tomar decisiones porque siempre pienso en el resto de personas a mi alrededor antes que en mi…cuando me entere que te irías a Nueva York pensé en que te iba a perder, sabía que te ibas a ir y yo no podría evitarlo, te ibas a ir y yo era tan cobarde de no luchar por ti Quinn…el viaje que hicimos juntas me ayudo a darme cuenta que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti – le sonreí – es verdad ya no sé cómo sería mi vida sin tenerte en ella…te quiero y nunca he sido buena expresando lo que siento, jamás me he sentido cómoda con cursilerías o detalles hasta que te conocí, cuando te veo a los ojos puedo comprender lo maravilloso que puede ser el amor, puedo ver que eres feliz y que has sabido salir adelante y créeme eso es increíble. Estoy en el punto sin retorno Quinn ya que no puedo imaginar un futuro sin ti, hoy tome la decisión más importante en mi vida y es que estoy cansada de anteponer la felicidad de los demás a la mía, es por eso que quiero hacer lo que me haga realmente feliz y eso te incluye…eso quiere decir que quiero ir contigo a Nueva York, quiero empezar una nueva vida, quiero dejar lo malo atrás y que mejor que hacerlo a tu lado…

\- ¿Es enserio? Rach yo te quiero muchísimo, pero quiero que pienses bien esto…

-Lo pensé – la interrumpí – no he hecho más que pensar en ello Quinn y créeme estoy muy segura de lo que quiero, esto es lo quiero – me acerque más a ella.

-Entonces nos espera una gran vida en Nueva York mi amor – sonrió y me abrazo fuertemente - no puedo prometerte que todo será perfecto, pero sí puedo decirte que luchare por hacerte sonreír, por demostrarte que la decisión que acabas de tomar vale la pena…

-Gracias…gracias, por tanto

-No me des las gracias, haré todo por mantener esa sonrisa en tu rostro…

Y me beso, ahí fuera de aquel teatro mientras varias personas pasaban a nuestro lado ella me beso y me sentí la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

De a poco había encontrado la luz, quizás estaba tan hundida en un abismo sin salida en el que la oscuridad me atrapaba que no podía ver más allá hasta que ella llego a mi vida y me demostró que nunca es tarde para aprender a apreciar la vida, nunca es tarde para enamorarse y sobre todo para avanzar.

* * *

 **Increíble gracias por comentar de verdad jeje**

 **Mañana subiré el capitulo final y con ello les daré una noticia nos leemos que pasen bien**

 **twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	20. Chapter 20: Avanzar

**Hola llegamos al final y como siempre empezare dando las gracias,** **JoanaSager, Pao Vargas, Lulu, a todas esas personas que comentaron esta historia mil gracias. Espero que hayan entendido el mensaje, que lo hayan disfrutado y sobre todo que recuerden que todos tenemos ese gran privilegio llamado libertad.**

 **Y bueno he tomado una decisión y es que dejare fanfiction. Amo faberry y Glee me dio todo, sinceramente puede que muchos detesten en lo que se convirtió la serie, pero para mí siempre será increíble, me salvo en un momento en el que mi vida era un caos y ahora** **más de 3 años después de comenzar con esta aventura que es escribir fanfics ya es hora de decir adiós.**

 **Creo que es momento de comenzar a crear mis propios personajes y mis propias historias, que ya es hora de buscar algo nuevo, algo que me siga haciendo feliz. Han sido años increíbles me enamore varias veces jaja, llore, me derrumbe fui inmensamente feliz y todo gracias a este mundo, pero ya saben todo tiene un fin y este es el mío.**

 **Sé que la historia queda como que le falta algo y es por eso que hice una segunda parte con la que diré adiós definitivamente a fanfiction, seguiré en wattpad publicando relatos cortos y si quieren saber cómo va pues visiten mi perfil que es dcimaginegirl, espero con el tiempo escribir finalmente mi libro y bueno quien sabe que venga después... aun pienso que no se escribir, puede que muchos de ustedes adoren lo que hago pero para mi es un pasatiempo increíble que me ha hecho madurar y ver la vida de distinta manera, mi vida no son letras ni cuentos, mi vida es una computadora y números pero créanme que soy feliz con ello.**

 **La segunda parte de esta historia estará disponible en tres meses que es el tiempo en el que terminare mi semestre, con ello nos diremos adiós y espero que me acompañen en mi última aventura con una historia tan linda como es esta "Luz" nunca he hecho una historia con dos partes y que mejor que hacerlo ahora que me despido, si quieren como va la historia visiten mi twitter y bueno ahí estaré informando sobre cuando podrán leerla así como la nueva portada.**

 **Algún día cuando este casada con dos perros tres gatos y dos hijos jaja les diré saben que su madre escribía años atrás y si quizás les muestre mis historias y créanme pensar en un futuro así me hace sonreír.**

 **Disfruten, amen libremente, no se priven,** **sean felices háganse ese favor, sonrían y no se dejen vencer nunca.**

 **Sonrían **que la vida es más bonita si lo hacen.****

 **Att: Caro**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Avanzar**

El momento en el que decidimos avanzar comprendemos el real significado de aquella palabra, a mis 26 años había escuchado a mucha gente decirme lo mismo una y otra vez "debes avanzar" ¿pero ¿qué significaba? Para mí era seguir con mi vida, enfocarme en mi trabajo y esperar que el pasado dejara de atormentarme, pero mientras más trataba más atrapada me sentía…ahora después de conocer a Quinn y replantearme muchas cosas en mi vida quizás empezaba a comprender a lo que se referían aquellas personas cuando decían que debía avanzar. No nunca es tarde y yo estaba dando mis primeros pasos para lograrlo.

La luz siempre estará en los lugares más oscuros ¿curioso? Pues sí, en el momento en el que tocamos fondo, en el que estamos dentro del agujero más profundo aparece una pequeña luz que nos muestra que no todo está perdido y ese sin duda es la mejor lección que puedo dejarle a alguien, quizás mi vida no es color de rosas pero es mi vida es la que yo decidí con libertad vivir, es lo que tengo y soy feliz con ello ya no hay rencores ni remordimientos, ahora hay un camino nuevo que seguir, hay nuevos errores que cometer, hay días que merecen ser vividos plenamente y ahora soy libre de sentir de enamorarme y entregarme por completo.

Me dolía la espalda y los pies me mataban, era la quinta vez que subía hasta el tercer piso de aquel edificio para dejar las maletas y demás cajas que Quinn y yo traíamos, tenía 27 años y quizás el tiempo me pasaba factura, quizás debía comenzar a hacer ejercicio nuevamente, sea lo que sea estaba agotada.

Mire a mi alrededor y estaba muy feliz por el departamento que habíamos conseguido, así es nos estábamos mudando a nuestro nuevo hogar. Era algo aterrador pero emocionante, probablemente no pueda explicarlo claramente, pero me sentía ansiosa de comenzar con esta nueva vida junto a Quinn

Nunca había vivido con alguien, con Damon convivíamos un par de días y eso era todo siempre volvía a casa, pero ahora todo era distinto, aquel lugar era mi casa, mi nuevo hogar. Y debía conseguir adaptarme, apenas llevaba un par de horas en Nueva York, pero era increíble, realmente era la ciudad de los sueños.

-La habitación es increíble – me decía sonriendo Quinn

-A ver – me acerque hacia donde seria nuestra habitación y tenía razón podíamos observar a Nueva York en todo su esplendor – es precioso

\- ¿Estás feliz?

-Claro que si – la abrace – vamos debemos desempacar.

Dejar todo atrás había sido complicado, pero era necesario, todo el mundo debe avanzar no podemos estancarnos y había llegado mi momento de hacerlo, mientras más lo pensaba más agradecida estaba con Quinn por haberme dado las fuerzas de tomar esta decisión, si ella nunca hubiera aparecido en mi vida probablemente seguiría atascada en una relación sin futuro con Damon, seguiría en mi vieja oficina resolviendo los mismos delitos de siempre, atrapada en una monotonía de la que me negaba a aceptar.

Puede que ambas teníamos un pasado horrible, pero era aquel pasado el que nos daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, eran las ganas de vivir y aprovechar al máximo la segunda oportunidad que teníamos y debíamos aprender a apreciar lo maravillosa que podía ser la vida.

-El lunes debo ir a la facultad a llenar varios papeles – me decía mientras colocábamos la ropa en el armario

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Me encantaría – sonrió – además quiero mostrarte un poco de Nueva York

-Perfecto, después iré a mi nuevo trabajo, Damon me dijo que están a punto de perder clientes ya que no hay suficiente personal para atenderlos…por lo que bueno es mi gran oportunidad

-Lo harás bien, confía un poco en ti

-Lo haré – me acerque a besarla.

Habíamos pasado toda la tarde ordenando un poco las cosas, el apartamento estaba amueblado y tenía dos habitaciones una grande con su propio baño, una sala amplia, cocina y comedor perfectamente equipados, además de un balcón que nos permitía observar la ciudad en todo su esplendor desde la comodidad de nuestro hogar.

-Estoy agotada – suspire recostándome en la cama

-Eres linda agotada – me sonrió y se recostó a mi lado, ambas estamos boca arriba observando el techo de nuestra habitación

-Tú eres linda siempre.

\- ¿Me contarías un cuento? – dijo en voz baja y yo solo sonreí.

-Un cuento – suspire – muy bien ¿quieres uno con princesas y dragones?

-No esos son muy típicos

-Bien – me reía – que te parece uno sobre una mariposa ¿humm?

-Ese me gustaría – se recostó a mi lado colocando su cabeza en mi pecho, yo comencé a acariciar su espalda y trataba de pensar en cómo comenzar aquella historia.

-Bien había una vez…una mariposa que se llamaba Chloe, era una de las más bellas y sus alas eran las más grandes, volaba a donde quería sin que nadie protestara, muchos la envidiaban debido a su belleza, pero a ella no le importaba lo único que le importaba era ser libre, era volar y contemplar cada rincón del mundo…en uno de sus viajes conoció a…

-Conoció a Pam – sonrió Quinn ayudándome a continuar con la historia

-Exacto conoció a Pam, ella era una mariposa solitaria, no le gustaba relacionarse con los demás por miedo. No le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo en algún lugar ya que se aburría, para ella la rutina era lo peor así que se acostumbró a viajar y viajar contemplando las bellezas de este mundo…ambas sintieron una fuerte conexión a penas se conocieron, algo dentro de ellas sabía que iba a ser algo importante y lo era, se querían, sentían esa necesidad de estar la una con la otra, pero ambas tenían sueños distintos…

\- ¿Se separaron?

-Espera – sonreí continúe acariciando su espalda – como decía tenían sueños distintos, Chloe debía volver a su hogar con los suyos como siempre lo hacía después de cada viaje ya que ahí era donde ella pertenecía, pero Pam debía seguir su camino, debía volver a volar…entonces tomaron una decisión…podían seguir juntas a pesar de todo, de los comentarios, de la envidia, del odio de todo e intentarlo, o podían seguir su camino…

\- ¿Qué hicieron?

-Siguieron su camino – sonreí sin saber porque - ¿no es eso de lo que tratan las historias Quinn? De amores, de sueños, pero a veces esas dos cosas no logran encontrar el equilibrio y deben separarse…lo que Chloe y Pam no sabían era que con el tiempo se reencontrarían y ahí sí pudieron comenzar una nueva historia que esta vez no tuvo por qué terminar…

-Ahí si es una linda historia – se incorporó un poco para mirarme – eres increíble

\- ¿Por qué? solo conté un cuento.

-Por eso – se acercó a mí me dio un beso el cual disfrute más que ninguno porque era un beso lleno de sentimientos, era nuestro primer beso en aquella cama en nuestro nuevo hogar y parecía ser el inicio de algo distinto de algo mejor.

Los seres humanos tenemos una gran cualidad y esa es nuestra memoria, a veces puede ser nuestra mejor aliada otras nuestra peor enemiga no decidimos que queremos recordar y que queremos olvidar por lo que vivimos en una lucha constante de atesorar recuerdos o tratar de borrar otros, el conflicto llega cuando decidimos avanzar.

Avanzar sin retroceder, en ese momento queremos decidir con que recuerdos quedarnos, cuales son las enseñanzas que nos servirán en un futuro, pero todo es incierto es por eso que no podemos eliminar recuerdos, es por eso que no podemos desecharlos ya que quizás más adelante los necesitaremos pero para avanzar debemos comprender que no podemos vivir en el pasado, que no es sano y no nos hará seguir adelante, es mejor no preocuparse tanto por ello y tan solo vivir, dejar que las cosas sucedan, llenarnos de nuevos recuerdos y nuevos momentos es así como comenzamos a avanzar.

La noche fue tranquila y dormir al lado de Quinn siempre era bueno, podía disfrutar de verla despertar y es que déjenme decirles que era lo más adorable del mundo, normalmente ponía dos almohadas a su lado derecho para no caerse de la cama según ella, abrazaba una tercera almohada y por ultimo colocaba sus piernas sobre las mías, al despertar estaba en la misma posición, no se había movido ni un centímetro, su boca un poco entre abierta y su cabello alborotado me hacían sonreír.

Lentamente trate de levantarme, pero ella noto que me estaba moviendo así que comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

\- ¿A dónde te vas? – dijo con su voz un tanto ronca

-A hacer el desayuno – sonreí retirando los mechones de cabello que caían en su rostro.

-Quédate un ratito más

-Dormilona – me recosté y ella me abrazo fuertemente

Después de una media hora más y de volver a batallar para dejarla cama ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, nos esperaba un día largo ya que deberíamos ir a la Universidad de Quinn para el papeleo correspondiente debido a su beca, también debía ir a mi nuevo trabajo para acomodar mis horarios así que debíamos prepararnos rápido

-Amor se enfría tu café – gritaba y Quinn aparecía aún muy adormilada. Se rascaba la cabeza y me sonreía.

-Gracias – se sentó en frente de mi – esta delicioso

-Solo es café – me encogí de hombros.

-Pero el mejor café del mundo ya que tú lo hiciste

Podía acostumbrarme a eso, despertar y ver a Quinn a mi lado, preparar el desayuno con ella a mi lado, sonrojarme por sus cumplidos, sonreír cada vez que la veía, podía hacerlo.

Salimos del departamento y Quinn era quien nos guiaba, ella conocía la ciudad mejor que nadie, estaba tan feliz y podía notarlo por la manera en la que admiraba cada rascacielos, cada calle y las personas que pasaban a su lado, ahí pertenecía y estaba feliz que finalmente estuviera en casa.

Al llegar a su universidad quede admirada con su arquitectura un enorme salón cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de grandes obras que seguramente los estudiantes habían realizado nos daba la bienvenida, en el centro de aquel enorme salón estaba una gran mesa en forma de ovalo y nos acercamos a preguntar

-Buenos días, soy Quinn Fabray y debo hablar con la rectora

-Oh señorita Fabray la estábamos esperando – dijo saludándola efusivamente – pasen por aquí

Yo solo sonreí y seguí a Quinn, caminamos por un enorme corredor y al final se encontraba una gran puerta de madera que aquella chica abrió dejándonos entrar

-La estaba esperando señorita Fabray – dijo la mujer, estaba detrás de su escritorio y vestía muy elegante, en frente había una gran placa con su nombre – soy Hannah la rectora de la institución

-Un gusto – decía Quinn – ella es mi novia Rachel

-Lo sé, todo el mundo habla de ustedes – nos sonrió

Y era verdad apenas habíamos dejado todo para ir a Nueva York los medios sacaron a la luz nuestra relación había sido un escándalo, pero ambas estábamos acostumbradas a que nuestras vidas estuvieran en el ojo público, no le prestamos demasiada atención ya que sabíamos que con el tiempo se cansarían, pero no teníamos ni idea de cómo eso nos podía afectar en el plano laboral.

-Mucho gusto señora Marín – ella me sonrió.

-Señorita Berry – me miró fijamente – el gusto es mío, todo Nueva York está ansioso de contar con una profesional como usted, claro incluyéndome

-Muchas gracias, espero estar a la altura

-Lo estará – se levantó de su asiento – me permitiría charlar con la señorita Fabray un momento

-Claro, estaré afuera

Salí de ese lugar y me senté en la parte de afuera a esperar, aquella mujer intimidaba, pero Quinn parecía muy tranquila con su presencia, mi chica era muy talentosa no había duda y sabía que con el tiempo comenzaría a despuntar, el primer paso había sido aquella beca que era una oportunidad de oro y la cual nadie pasaría por alto.

Unos quince minutos después salió Quinn sonriendo de la oficina y me acerque a ella

\- ¿Todo bien?

-Todo perfecto, empiezo clases en dos semanas, además se portó muy bien conmigo de inmediato me pidió se parte de un nuevo proyecto que está elaborando

-Eso es increíble mi amor

-Lo se estoy muy emocionada por todo esto

Y claro que se notaba, el brillo en sus ojos era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que todo estuviera bien y que por supuesto ella estuviera bien.

Después nos dirigimos hacia mi nuevo trabajo, al llegar note que era un edificio enorme, intimidaba solo de verlo, pero tome una bocanada de aire y entramos, la secretaria nos pidió que esperáramos un momento así que nos sentamos en uno de los sofás que habían

\- ¿Nerviosa? – me susurro

-Un poco, todo aquí es muy grande – sonreí

-Es Nueva York ¿Qué esperabas? – decía divertida

-No lo sé, pero me gusta creo que con el tiempo me adaptare

-Exacto, no tengas miedo eres la mejor y acá también lo serás – beso mi mejilla

Unos minutos después salió el, claro que lo conocía fue quien me contrato por primera vez, quien me dio una oportunidad y tenerlo nuevamente a mi lado me daba ánimos

-Harry – corrí a abrazarlo y el hizo lo mismo – oh por dios

-Rach, sabía que algún día ibas a venir a las grandes ligas – me sonrió

Harry era un hombre de casi 55 años, trabaja como abogado y era uno de los principales accionistas de la empresa, cuando solo tenía 23 años el me dio mi primera gran oportunidad y fue así como de a poco comencé a crecer y aprender.

-Pues aquí me tienes

-Es la mejor noticia que pudieron haber dado – me sonrió

-Mira ella es Quinn…mi novia

-Un gusto señorita – dijo el muy amable – es increíble conocerla

-Muchas gracias

-Pero vengan conmigo. Te mostrare tu oficina y arreglaremos un poco lo de tus horarios y claro sobre los casos en los que necesito tu ayuda

Harry era muy amable con nosotras y llegar a la que sería mi oficina fue increíble. El lugar era muy amplio tal y como lo había imaginado, la vista era una de las cosas que más me impacto ya que desde el doceavo piso de aquel edificio podía observar la ciudad entera.

Finalmente nos despedimos de mi nuevo jefe y junto a Quinn salimos a conocer la ciudad, yo solo había estado un par de ocasiones allí y todas por trabajo así que no conocía ningún lugar, pero ella sí.

Primero fuimos a su pizzería favorita y debo admitirlo nunca había probado una pizza tan deliciosa.

Caminamos por las principales avenidas conversando tomadas de la mano y se sentía bien, era esa libertad de la que todos hablaban y en ese momento yo la sentía plenamente.

Tenerla a mi lado y ser capaz de abrazarla o besarla era libertad.

Llegamos a una tienda en la que había cientos de peluches, cuando era pequeña los adoraba de hecho los prefería antes que las muñecas así que no pude evitar entrar y observarlos.

-Pareces una niña chiquita – se reía Quinn colocándose a mis espaldas

-Es que míralo es hermoso – le mostraba un pequeño perrito color café claro – es adorable

-Tu eres adorable – me dio un beso en la mejilla – te comprare uno especial solamente para ti

\- ¿Y cuál me vas a regalar?

-Este – tomo de mi mano y caminamos hacia la parte de atrás – míralo

Era una tortuga pequeña con sus rasgos bien detallados, sus ojos eran lo que más me llamaban la atención y me encantaba era absolutamente adorable

-Me encanta – sonreí y si me sentía como una nena pequeña pero no podía evitarlo.

Salimos de la tienda y yo estaba feliz, miraba aquel peluche que Quinn me había regalado y sonreía.

\- ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

-Es cierto aun no pienso un nombre

-Piensa en uno más original que Teddy – me decía riéndose

-Mmmm me gusta Frankie la tortura – le mostraba el peluche – míralo tiene cara de Frankie

-No lo creo – reía

-Amor – la abrace – sé que soy mala con los nombres, pero me gusta

-Si te hace feliz está bien – susurro sobre mis labios antes de besarme.

Cuando uno vive una situación traumática tiene dos opciones dejarse vencer o tomar fuerzas de la misma, yo por muchos años me rehusé a avanzar, me sentía enojada y muy confundida hasta que conocí a Quinn ella me enseño el valor de los detalles, el apreciar y ver la vida de forma distinta, me mostro que una persona puede necesitar uno o doce años para superar un trauma, no importa pero lo que es esencial es la determinación, es encontrar una pequeña luz entre tanta oscuridad, es no rendirse, es dar las gracias por lo que tenemos y dejar de quejarnos por pequeñeces, me enseñó a disfrutar de mi vida, a dejar mis miedo atrás, a avanzar y no mirar atrás, a aprender de mis errores y sonreír porque eso es lo importante, sonreír ante las adversidades, mirar la vida de forma distinta y comprender que somos afortunados de vivir libres, de correr, caminar, vestirnos como queramos, comer lo que deseamos, de mirar el cielo disfrutar de un amanecer, porque eso es la libertad. Una libertad menospreciada por muchos, pero para otras personas como yo Rachel Berry era sin duda el mejor regalo que la vida nos podía dar…la libertad.

Y ahí en aquella avenida llena de gente mientras sostenía a Frankie entre mis manos y Quinn se aferraba a mi cuello mientras me besaba no pude evitar sonreír, si eso era felicidad no podía estar más agradecida de vivirla, de sentirla y ser capaz de apreciar aquel momento, en medio de todo el caos y el ruido yo Rachel Berry era feliz al lado de Quinn Fabray.

...


End file.
